Unborn Existences- The Story of a Paradoxical Twilight Mymphrir
by TempoTechStudios
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in Light's crystal slumber? Have you ever wondered what Conker did before the events of "Conker's Bad Fur Day"? Well you are going to find out. You will now see what happens in those two intermissions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Requiem of a Goddess

I am the creator of Tempotech, a company that I want to create sometime at 2034, or earlier. I'm going to tell this to you one time. I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Enix/ Square Soft does. I don't own Conker either. His REAL owners are Nintendo and Rareware , not stupid, dumb old Microsoft. I, obviously own the other main character, who will be introduced soon.

Update: I have a system to make the fanfictions more entertaining. Put on the soundtrack shown in bold for that paragraph/chapter. They will be in parenthesis so you guys know the difference between things. Learn more about this concept at - s/10759528/1/Unborn-Existences-The-Silent-Sword-woman - if you think a soundtrack doesn't fit anywhere, feel free to send a review message or PM me.

I hope you enjoy my first story!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Requiem of the Goddess**_

(**Serah's theme - Memory**)

_Even if I vanish from this world... promise me Lightning... promise you'll remember me... I'll never forget... I promised you that... even if I stand to lose everything, I'll preserve your memory for the tomorrows yet to be. Come what may, I could breathe my last breath, and the world be crumbling into oblivion. There are ways to keep a thought alive. And I know one that works for sure. Indestructible crystal. Even in the sea of chaos, it never loses its shine. I will become an eternal epitaph. Your memory will survive for eternity within a crystal tomb. This shall be my legacy, and my atonement. But most of all... my final hope. These thoughts that live within my heart, they will endure the passing of eons. If they can one day be the light that guides Serah's soul back to me... If we can laugh together just one more time... Well... then I have nothing left to wish for._

(**Introduction theme - Final Fantasy XIII**)

* * *

><p>In a lifeless world, void of any light, stood a tower, the source of all time. The goddess' throne. It was located in a place called Valhalla, the Unseen Realm. Sitting in the throne, was not the goddess, but her servant, a women covered in crystal. A rose haired knight named Lightning Farron. Although she was intombed in crystal, with no ability to contact her world, Fabula Nova Crystallia, something was happening within her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Although she couldn't make contact with her world, Lightning still watched over it. She made sure that nobody would be harmed, with the light in her heart. She saw another light fly into the Ark, Bhunivelze, a world that a boy named Hope Estheim built to replace their old one. It was the only area with living humans in Valhalla, ever since the Unseen Realm merged with the real world. Their old home, Cocoon, was frozen by a crystal pillar made by two sisters, Oerba Yun Fang, and Oerba Dia Vanille. The pillar broke down, and Hope took them out just in time, but they were still frozen solid. All the lights in the Ark went out, and Lightning saw souls of human beings, blue lights, fly out of Valhalla. <em>What is going on over there?<em>

(**Test of a L'cie - Final Fantasy XIII**)

* * *

><p>Lightning's spirit flew over to the Ark, and she saw only a small number of people there. One of them had a strong soul, one that has gone through so much, one filled with strength, courage... she realized that Hope must be there. The other people on the Ark somehow died one by one, their souls flying out of them and disappearing. Light flew over to where Hope was as fast as she could, thinking of ways she could be able to save him. To her surprise, when she got there, she saw herself, walking up to him. <em>What the hell? <em> She saw the remains of Gran Pulse, the world that was below and bigger than the old Cocoon, rise up out of the sparkling water in Valhalla. All of the souls gathered there. Lightning saw a distortion in time, seeing Hope being worried by seeing imposters of Lightning, and then finally giving up. She saw him collapse on the ground, darkness surrounding him._ No! Hope! _ And then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>So, guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of "Unborn Existences", because there is gonna be more coming up. You are going to be introduced to the second game character of the story, and I bet a lot of you are gonna like him, so get ready for the next chapter of "Unborn Existences."Make sure to favorite and follow, if you are truly a good citizen.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Day Before Disaster

Here is the next chapter of my fanfiction, "Unborn Existences" ! I hope you enjoy it.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"The Day Before Disaster"**_

_Yes, it's a sunny day outside, yes, (mostly) everybody is happy, and yes, today is the last day any of that will happen. We start off in an environment full of endless nature, big and small, with everyone doing something : living. Today we are going to talk about -"_Hey author! I'm not getting blamed for doing nothing, so get on with it! I want my share of the 900 grand too!" _- fine, fine, okay, just calm down. Ugh, anyway, I'll cut to the chase. We are in a place called Windy. And if you people actually know what this is, then good for you, you get a freakin' cookie(sarcasm). We are looking at what happened the day BEFORE Conker's Bad Fur Day._

* * *

><p>Conker the Squirrel was at his girlfriend Berri's house, talking about plans for tomorrow. "We are going to see the rest of this place tomorrow. I hear there's this new dinosaur themed world that just opened up." said Conker. "Well, like, how much does it cost to go there?" asked Berri. Conkers smile faded, and he turned around and looked at his phone. "$1,000" answered Conker. There was a moment of silence. "Really Conker!? How do you expect us to, like, get that much money?!" yelled Berri. <em>Damn, there's no need to yell at me...<em> he thought. "Calm down Berri! I'll just do community service!" "And, like, how are you going to do that?" questioned Berri. "Give me a minute, I'm thinking about it..."

* * *

><p>1 hour later, Conker found out that a lot of people needed help, so he told Berri he would do that. Berri chuckled. " That is , like, so unlike you, Conker. I , like, don't think you can manage it." Conker tapped his foot on the ground. " I know what I'm doing Berri..." replied Conker. Berri sighed. " Well , like, you better not stand me up again to hang out with, like, your friends." "Don't worry, I won't", Conker smirked, but Berri couldn't see. He walked out the door. He was still going to the bar anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked out of the door and headed for the Cock and the Plucker. He decided that he would help some people tomorrow, but he decided that today, he'd help himself with some cheats. He walked over to the fire imp. The fire imp looked at him and said "Hey you! Furry guy! There are new codes, look!" Conker looked at his phone to see the codes. He typed in "ParadoxDrive", which was supposed to slow down everything but him in the gameplay. <em>Wow, this can help me a lot with those worms...<em> when he hit the enter key, nothing happened. "Oi! Why isn't this thing working?!" Conker called to the fire imp. "Oh, you need to pay 100 dollars. C'mon, cough 'em up or * %$ off!" Conker frowned. _What a bitch..._

* * *

><p>After the fire imp got Conker to pay for the code, the imp said "Yep, that works!" Conker saw another code online that was spelled "OtherworldCheats", which was supposed to bring a character from anywhere in the universe to his world.. He started to type it in, but the fire imp burned Conker's hand. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Conker yelled. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Don't mind me! Go back to what you're all doing!" he said. "I don't care if you cheat, or even hack the game, but I have four words for you! <em><strong>DON'T <strong>__**EVER**__** USE THAT CODE. **_Don't even attempt it, or I will kick your ass all the way to the & !$ing sun!" The fire imp was leaning over Conker, Conker leaning back to avoid the heat. "Um... You're sort of burning me, so, GET OFF!" said Conker. I need to find some way to type in that code...

* * *

><p>Well, now we know that Conker is playing a part in our story, but how do our two characters, Lightning Farron, and Conker the Squirrel, come into one story? How is Conker going to put in that code? What was it that has made Lightning's mind go blank? We are going to find out soon enough, so tune in for the next chapter of "Unborn Existences"!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Twilight Mymphrir

I am back with Chapter 3, where you will meet the character that merges the worlds of Final Fantasy and Conker into one story! Enjoy.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"The Twilight Mymphrir"**_

_Mymphrirs... we are unborn entities, created to inhabit the bodies of the dead, until they are reborn again. I have not yet found my Self... I do not know who he is, but one thing is for sure : he is still alive. I am a paradox, never meant to be born. This time infusion has given me great strength. I have the power over time, and the power to travel dimensions. It caused me great dismay to realize that my only family... is myself._

* * *

><p>A boy drifted through a gap in spacetime, unconsious, in the middle of 5 years of sleep. <em>Who... am I?<em>

He drifted through time and space, not aware of anything at all. The only things accompanying him were his own thoughts, and the sounds of voices. _**Why? Why are you doing thi- doesn't have to end this way... why not j- c'mon, s'that all you got? -I will become an eternal epitath... a- DON'- Yo- i-i-*-&-^-**^(-**_ Everything in his mind went blank, after hearing static. All at once, his eyes flew open.

* * *

><p>The boy was in a room. The room wasn't too small, and it wasn't too big. It had a wooden floor, and windows that gave him a veiw of some clock tower near a bridge. He was on the top bunk of a bunk bed. "C'mon Fyro', get up!" someone called. The boy looked down from his bunk bed, half-asleep. He yawned for a second, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of green eyes. "WHOA!" he fell out of the bunk, and onto the floor. " I still don't understand how you don't get hurt from those falls... you fall out of bed almost every day! Your clothes too, they never get dirty, and you always wear the same ones!" the person said. The boy rubbed his eyes, and got up. He saw a blonde 13 year old girl with a green headband on, wearing two gold moon earrings, with a star necklace on her neck, and with tons of bracelets on. She was wearing a sweater that said <strong>Brittaney W.<strong>. Oh, Brittaney. So that was her name. But what was his name?

* * *

><p>The girl had suspected that the boy had gotten amnesia, so she explained everything to him again. "So, my name is... Fyronum Techno Flimberg? What a mouthful..." he started. "Well it's <em>your<em> name. And besides, just call it Fyronum! I've heard somewhere that this sometimes works, just don't ask where." Brittaney began rummaging through her closet until she found a mirror. "Ahah! Here we go!" she turned it around, and walked out the room."Call me in when you figure it out!" she said. Fyronum looked like a 16 year old boy, just with some differences. For some reason, the right side of his body didn't seem to have any gravity, or so he suspected. His right hand always ached, and the right side of his hair was curved upwards. He had a faded left eye, and a slit for a right eye, yet Brittaney never seemed to question it. Fyronum wore Size twelve brown khakis and a black jacket with red cuffs. He wore a watch on his left wrist. In an instant, memories flowed through him, the journey of creation, the adventure of the future, two unintended deaths. Just then, his watch beeped really loud, which was unusual, but to him, it wasn't. "So, someone contacted me huh? From Fabula Nova Chrystallia... and ... Windy... hmph, guess I've gotta go. Brittaney! I'll be right back!" he yelled. "Okay, don't be too late to get back home! I need help studying for the math test tomorrow!" she called back. "You shouldn't really count on it..." Fyronum said under his breath.

* * *

><p>So now, we know who Fyronum is. We know all of our main characters, but what is Fyronum going to do to to help the two obvious people who are calling him? Or will he even help them? You'll find out sooner than you think. Remember to review, PM, favorite, or follow!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Ordained Arrival

So now you've met my OC, Fyronum. He will connect FFXIII and CBFD so that I can make sense out of it. And for those of you wondering, italics in most of a paragraph mean a very important scene, and italics in the actual story line are just thoughts. Also, I'm the person who likes to break the fourth wall. I'll probably make at least one of my characters talk to the viewers, so that I can give the story a more interesting plot. But anyway, let's get on with the show! Curtains up!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"The Ordained Arrival"**_

So now that Conker knew that the code was not supposed to be used, he wanted to use it even more. The bar was full as usual, and the fire imp was sitting next to the hearth at the cheat code menu. The fire imp spotted Conker and grunted " You again? I'm keeping a close eye on you..." he said. Conker decided to trick the imp. "But that little joint of yours is on fire. You should go check it out!" he said. The fire imp responded. " Really? Wow, I'm gonna go see it! Those bastards didn't even invite me!" the imp hopped out of the bar and burned the door down."Good, now I should be able to put in that code. But first, I'm putting on that speed code, just in case."

* * *

><p>Conker typed in the code, but a message appeared in the hearth that said to pay 500 dollars. "Author! I need 500 dollars, so cough 'em up!" Okay, FINE. -Conker has obtained 500 gil! But a wild fire imp appears!- "Really, are you serious, author? Just stop." Wow... your no fun Conker. ANYWAY, so Conker typed in the code, and put in the money. The message said that the code was loading. To Conker's horror, he heard footsteps outside, saw a yellow light, and heard a high-pitched voice. " Oop's I forgot to get my suitca-" he walked into the room, and dropped his glass of beer on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Now that the fire imp was hostile to Conker, he slowed down, unable to control his speed. Conker picked up a bucket of water and threw it at the fire imp. The imp screamed, and tried to light himself back up. It didn't work. <strong>78% complete. 80% complete. Extracting files. <strong>The hearth modified the data. **95% complete. **"Come on, almost!" At that time, the fire imp jump on Conker and used his claws to direct him towards the hearth. **99% complete. **The fire imp jumped off of Conker and leaped towards the keyboard, Conker burning in the fireplace. Too late. **Cheat code activated. Have a nice day owner.** The fire imp feinted. Conker couldn't use the code because he had died, but luckily, he had 99 tails from a cheat, losing all of his earned ones from the worms of the windmill and Count Batula mansion. "Now tomorrow, I need to remember to save Berri with the director's help."

* * *

><p>When Conker walked out of the Cock and the Plucker, he saw a bright light right next to a dark haze, all shooting down from the sky.<em> Huh? What's this? <em>He ran over to the light which was cutting through the barn from the Barn Boys chapter. He touched the light with his right hand, and the darkness with his left. He got blasted straight through a wall, and broke through Jack, the metal crate, and landed next to the wall near the exit leading away from the barn. He was too unconsious to see anything, but he could've sworn he saw a teenage boy, and a rose-haired woman.

* * *

><p>Now we see that Conker's code called in two people that we know. How will they all interact with each other? Why didn't anybody want Conker to put in the code? You guys will all find out the answers soon, so as always, get ready for the next chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle

This is the fifth chapter of my fanfic, "Unborn Existences", and now that we're not introducing the characters, we are narrating the story in their points of view. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapters, so I'm making these chapters longer.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"The Battle"**_

(Point of View: Fyronum)

Well, it was about time to go. To make sure that I wasn't late coming back, I created something I call a Paradox Field, so time slowed down to the point that it barely moved. I think Brittaney can take care of herself for an hour, considering that's how long I'll be gone in her dimension. My watch started to turn red. _Oh, no. I've got to get OUT._ I created a portal near the window. My watch had told me to meet a rose-haired warrior in a place called Windy. Windy? I could've sworn I've heard of a place called Windy... Well, I guess I'll find out later. I jumped into the portal, and was floating through a rift between time and space. Up ahead, I saw a woman, about 21 years old, I presumed, floating through the rift. Just then, a memory flashed. _**Lightning Farron. The Void Beyond.**_ So, I am in the Void Beyond, and the warrior's name is Lightning Farron... so that's simple. I know what to do. I reached my hand out and called her name, but just then, one of the gears floating around us had gone off course, and was hurtling towards us."Lightning!" I called. She looked back, but as soon as she saw me, she was thrown out of the safer zone of the Void Beyond. She was hit by another gear while trying to get back in. Every movement of my hands and legs must have somehow controlled the gears. I forgot about this instantly, and reached out to get Lightning back in, but another gear rolled straight pass me, and Light was thrown,once again, off this time, a black hole appeared in the outer Void Beyond. _**Historia Crux**_. _Historia Crux... oh, I remember now. But I thought it was only for transport to Cocoon and Pulse... So I'm in the Historia Crux, and Lightning is -_ gone. She was sucked into the black hole in the Void Beyond. Well, I guess I failed my mission. Just then, there was a dark, blurry object heading for me. I reacted too late, the entity smashing right into me. There was a complete darkness, and then some visions, but then, I saw a barn, and on the far side of it, near a hole, was a red squirrel.

(Point of View Change: Lightning)

I couldn't see anything, for the light had blinded me. I had no ability of vision. Just then, I heard a voice. _Lightning!_ I somehow managed to see everything again, and I saw gears floating around me. The Historia Crux. But, why am I here? "Lightning!" a voice from behind me said. I looked back, but barely got to see anything. All I saw was a boy. At that exact moment, one of the gears smashed into me. I flew into other gears and was hit by another one, thrown straight out of the Historia Crux. Is this boy trying to kill me? Every time he moved, something happened to the gears. He reached out to grab me. I guess he's trying to help me. But a gear slid right next to his right arm, and knocked me unconsious. When I woke up(it felt like an hour), I felt a strange force pulling me away from the Historia Crux. I turned around and saw a funnel, with the bottom of it creating gaps in the timelines. I also realized that I had on my Guardian Corps outfit. Well that didn't matter. That bastard tried to kill me. I tried to get back, but the black hole sucked me inside. I saw lights, and then hit the ground. The ground? Where am I? I can't be in the Void Beyond, because there is a nighttime sky, and because time seems to flow normally here. This place is not familliar to me either. I do see a hole in the ceiling though. There also seems to be a huge gap in the wall. Is that a squirrel? Well, I guess I should look around. I caught a slight glimpse of a pitchfork, paint bucket, and paint brush, and I think my imagination got the best of me, because I could've sworn I saw one of them move.

(Point of View Change: Conker)

I woke up right next to the hole leading out of the barn area. Aww, no. I forgot to get the money! But before I do that, I'm going to go check out whats going on in the barn. Franky the Pitchfork sighted me and said, "Hey you, Mr. Squirrel! You aint supposed to be here 'till the "Barn Boys" chapter!" said the pitchfork. "Well, I saw a weird glowing... thing earlier, so I came to check it out." I said. "Oh, that. If you wanna go check it out, they are both back in the windy chapter, in that behive. Go on, scram." he said. Well, I guess I'll go to the behive then.

* * *

><p>It turns out that the worm that usually keeps me from coming in is dead. I peeked inside, and saw the two people fighting each other. <em>Hmmm... Frying pan, or baseball bat?<em> Just then, a katana fell from the sky. "Huh? I'm not supposed to get this until the end of the Heist chapter! Well, I'll take it anyway."I walked up to where the queen bee's hive would soon be. I saw the boy push the lady off of the cliff. I guess it_ is_ a fight. I took out my katana to slice him in half. I did it, but when he collapsed, he dissolved into light. Just then, I blinked, and found my self in that strange, hell-like place where Gregg the grim reaper lives. Speaking of the devil, I saw Gregg walk out of the shadows. "Ugh, do you have one of your bloody lives?" he asked. I gave him one of the tails. "Okay, now you can go. Alright, piss off." A skeletal hand grabbed me and dropped me outside of the beehive. Unfortunately, the proffesor didn't get rid of the anti-gravity chocolate, so I couldn't heal myself yet. I checked my watch. **1:30 am.** Oops. I didn't do any community service. "Hey, theres some money over here!" Well, I always had the money I could find. Besides, who needed to help anyone anyways?

(Point of View Change: Fyronum)

When I got to that barn, the only living being I saw was a squirrel. I figured that me coming down from here caused it to get blasted through the wall. I saw something on the floor. A lock of rose-colored hair...Lightning! I followed the footprints. They led away from the barn, and through a hole.

* * *

><p>I was on top of a windmill, looking for Lightning. I saw a shadow pass over to a beehive. I jumped off of the windmill, but it started to fall. Oops. I used my powers to slow down the time line, and teleported behind the windmill. I pushed it back up, and quickly fixed it again. It was back in its rightful place. Now, to find Lightning. I jumped to the beehive, but just then, a giant earthworm burst out of it, knocking me down into the river.<em> Dammit.<em> I teleported to the top of the hive, and smashed through the ceiling. The impact caused pieces of rubble and honey combs to fall on top of the earthworm, killing it. I turned around to be greeted by a blade that was right under my chin. I saw the person holding it, Lightning. "You try to kill me, and then you bring me to this.. this place!" she said. _What? No I didn't. Oh. she meant those gears._ "I was trying to save you! I didn't know I could control those gears!" I said. "Right, like you didn't know that black hole was going to take me here." she said._ ... NO I DIDN'T. _Lightning pulled her blade away then tried to slice me vertically. Oh, that's it. I dodged, and took out _my_ swords. One was a long katana, the other one was a sword similar to the one that Caius Ballad holds, the only differences were that mine was black and white, had a different design, and had a red eye instead of a yellow one. I clashed with Lightning, hitting her with my katana. She staggered back from the attack, but recovered quickly, using magic to heal herself. So she can use magic too... "Odin!" a crystal appeared in her hand. and she threw it into the sky. She jumped up, and sliced it in half, a symbol appearing in the air. A robotic humanoid came out of the crystal. "Form us a path!" she said. They both charged at me, I blocked them with my katana, but they still pushed me, trying to get me over the edge. My sword dissolved, and they knocked the katana out of my hands, and it went through the ceiling, all the way through the sky. I saw an explosion above the clouds. When I turned around, Lightning pushed me off of the cliff, Odin casting thunder. Thunder was weak, but I couldn't block it because I was falling. "Hey you two! Theres this trick I know! It's called dimension shift!" I yelled out. Odin threw his sword at me, charged with lightning. But instead of it hitting me, it went through me, as if hitting air. My surroundings changed, and I saw myself falling onto the platform in the beehive. "You! You tried to k-" "No I didn't" I interrupted. "You're lying." said Lightning. She lunged at me with her gun-blade, the Blazefire Saber. "Oh no you don't" I said. I used my hand to grab her sword in mid-attack, and pushed her off the cliff. Oh, no. Big mistake,I was just about to heal her when I felt a tiny bit of pain. I switched bodies with a clone I just made, the body I just inhabited dissolving into light. The person who tried to kill me was none other than the squirrel that was at the barn.

* * *

><p>So, now all three of the characters have seen each other, but Light has fallen off of the cliff inside the beehive. Did she survive? What will happen next? You can find out on the next chapter of "Unborn Existences".<p> 


	6. C6 Chronos Obliviate-Time vs Techology

Welcome to chapter 6 of my crossover story, "Unborn Existences"! We will find out what has happened to Lightning, and if Conker can survive a fight against Fyronum!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**"Chronos Obliviate - Time vs Technology"**_

(Point of View: Conker)

So I've got the money, which was 200 hundred dollars. I went into the bee hive to see if that guy was there. He sure enough was, but he was laying down in midair, as if he was sitting on a chair with his feet on the table. I walked over to him, but when he saw me, he disappeared, raven feathers falling where he was. I felt a wind behind me. "Who are you, and what do you want from me?" I felt the tip of something sharp against the back of my neck. I started to turn around, but was interrupted."HALT. One more move, and your head gets sliced off." This was probably the boy who just disappeared. "You can't do anything to me. If you kill me, I come back to life!" I said. "Oh, let's see how you lived with this!" I suspected the boy had just killed me, considering the point that I woke up in hell.

* * *

><p>I was dropped back onto the platform, the boy and I face to face. His eyes seemed... weird. As if he responded to my thoughts, his left eye glowed red, a black mist surrounding it. "I see that you can revive yourself. Have fun reviving this!" His whole body turned red, a blinding light that blurred my vision. "Chronos..." he started to turn dark red, and clocks and gears formed around him. He moved his hands around, then positioned them like he was holding something. "<em><strong>OBLIVIATE!<strong>_" He yelled. His body turned a dark crimson color, and he rushed at me. With one hard punch, he blasted me all the way through the bee hive, and through the Panther King's castle. It crashed down, glass shattering, and walls breaking, but it would all regenerate tomorrow. And then, all at once, as if time had stopped, I stopped moving. I could hear him walking on the air behind me. "Oh, what a pity. You try to kill me, I **will** kill you." I couldn't talk, but I could still think. _I still have lives, so you can't j-_ the boy interrupted my thoughts. "Sayonara." he snapped his fingers, and I went tumbling back down the air trail I came from, some weird glass-like substance crashing behind me, stabbing me over and over. When I landed in the bee hive, I exploded.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, you've gotten yourself killed again, stupid arse." I woke up to hear Gregg complaining. Ugh, I died again. I gave him one of the extra life tails. "Here you go." I said. "You have no more chances left, so don't die." <em>No more chances? But I have 97 tails right now. <em>"Um, Gregg, I think you're mistaken. Look, see? I have ninety-sev...en..." I realized that his bottomless pocket was empty. _How is that possible? I didn't eve-_ in the middle of my thoughts, the skeletal hand took my back to the bee hive.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the bee hive, to see a sword, no, a claw above me. WAIT a claw?! "Don't... move... a muscle." the boy was right over me, with a claw a foot long pointing at me. But he's not an animal! Why's he have a claw? Eh, it doesn't matter. I rolled over the other way, luckily, his claw got stuck in the ground because he missed me. "Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked. He stopped struggling and froze. "Because the plot demands it. I don't know why. I have to do what the creator tells me to do, or he'll erase me from existence." he said. One of his claws broke, the author probably mad at him for revealing so. OW. yeh. The author just hit me in the head with a spoon. Ugh anyway. Then a light came from below. The boy and I looked down from the cliff. The lady that he pushed off. She burst up from the bottomless pit, fire bursting everywhere, like a firework, 5 seconds afterwards. "Okay Conker, get into character!" Right. I got up, and took out my baseball bat. I knocked his sword out of his hand. "What the-" the boy started. And then another hole in the ceiling opened, and the cracks in the ceiling connected. Oh, no... The space between the two holes fell down, and blocked the path for me to get out. "Um, why didn't you just use the door?" I asked the lady. She pushed me aside, and started clashing with the boy. "Aw come on! I want to get in on the fun!"<p>

(Point of View Change: Lightning)

I walked around near the barn,wondering what was going on. One thing was for sure. That boy had tried to kill me. I saw a shadow behind me. There he is... "Die!" I cast Thundaga, lightning bolts raining from the sky, explosions everywhere. I felt a surge of energy within me. _What?_ I around me, 3 dragons, 8... fire things, and some frog with metal armor on. I heard the voice of someone I knew, someone I didn't want to hear. "You have done well, knight of the goddess. But not well enough. You have traveled the timeline, and have ended up in a new universe. You have been sucked in by a gravitational force, created by the space-time continuum, yet you are still alive. You have been saved by a paradox." the voice said. Just then, the man named Caius Ballad had appeared in front of me. Caius wore a dragon skin outfit, and had dark purple hair. He was holding a sword that looked like it was stretched and distorted. Near the handle of it, was a yellow eye, the eye of Bahamut. Caius held up an orb, and it showed a vision. It showed the boy who had tried to kill me, and how he could distort time and space itself. The vision faded, and I wasn't standing near the barn anymore. I was in Oerba, Vanille and Fang's home, on Gran Pulse. The results of the chaos destroying the world were devastating. The only lifeforms there were the little pet robots that roamed the village, bhakti. Most of the crystal dunes had gone, replaced by remains of Titan, the gigantic Fal'cie that was once a biogenater to the land, a deep trail made by Atomos, the bulldozer sphere-like Fal'cie that resided in the Mah'hah'bara Subterra, and the remains of a wheel-like Falcie and a gigantic sword with a dark purple face on it. Orphan and Barthandelus... There was also a grave near the water. _R.I.P Here lies Commander Amodar._ I remembered Amodar from many years ago. He was my commander when I was a Seargent in the Guardian Corps. I rested her gunblade next to his grave. I noticed that the highway that led to where an airship was was broken, the middle of the highway floating in the water. I sensed a darkness behind me. Caius... "Do you see what you have caused, Lightning? You have sent Noel and your sister on the quest to save the timeline. You caused Noel to kill me, and the goddess, at the same time, unleashing the chaos that has distorted this world. You have sent your sister on the quest as well, resulting in her permanent death." he said. "If your dead, how come you're standing in front of me right now?" I questioned. "I am but an empty shell, created by the thoughts of Yuel. Her suffering, her sorrows, they all compressed into a single mass, which is eating away at the humans' island of refuge. She wouldn't let me go, and so my soul had been crushed, and redone, reborn, and undone. It all turned into an empty shell, inhabited by the chaos of Valhalla." darkness advanced on me, and I couldn't move. The village of Oerba was dead. The sparkling waters turned into dark oozes, the leftover crystal fading away. The bhakti started to get thrown all over the place by the wind. The Fal'cie, Bismark, was starting to die in the water. "Just remember one thing, warrior of the goddess. Don't resist the chaos." and with that, I was swallowed by the darkness, with my last glance of Oerba, forever.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the place I was in before, and stood up to see a sign, pointing in two directions. The right said nice, and the left said nasty. I heard a crash on my left, inside of a bee hive. I think I know where the boy is. I went to the most obvious way to get inside, but heard something slithering inside. I quickly hid in one of the other honey combs. I saw a - A GIGANTIC WORM?! The worm poked its head out of the honey comb, with a strange yell. Guess I'm not going that way. I went into the honey comb I was standing in. I saw a whole hive. Whoa. This is one of those things where its bigger inside than it looks outside. I went over to a circular platform with money on it. It ran away from me. WAIT what?! This world is crazy... Then the money turned around and I saw that it had eyes. What the hell? "So, you want some green stuff?" it said. I was dumbstruck. Never mind that! I picked up the money, and put it in my pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>I started to walk out, but remembered the earthworm. Suddenly, I heard a crash. Then I heard the earthworm slithering. It screamed: someone must be trying to get in. The paradox boy. Suddenly, there was a crack in the ceiling, and a circular piece of the ceiling had fallen onto the platform, the impact making debris kill the earthworm. Well, that's a relief. Suddenly, the boy from before crashed down into the floor. I walked up to him, My knight of light gunblade pointed at him. He turned around, but looked surprised when I had my gunblade pointed at him. " You tried to kill me!" I yelled. Author: And well, you know the rest.<p>

* * *

><p>Odin threw his sword at the boy, but the boy did something. I saw things happening, and then everything was blank. No light, no darkness, just- suddenly, the boy from before crashed down into the floor. I walked up to him. "You tried to k-" I started. "No I didn't." he interrupted. <em>He's lieing.<em> "You're lieing." I stated. I swung at him, but he held my sword with his hands, _**WITHOUT GETTING HURT OR TRYING.**_ What a Mary Sue... anyway, he knocked me off of the- HE KNOCKED ME OFF OF THE CLIFF! I hate what ever world this is, and I hate its logic. The only thing was, I didn't die. Apparently, at the bottom of the so called "bottomless pit", of the bee hive was, **you guessed it, HONEY.** I was stuck there for awhile.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, I woke up, with a feeling that I was burning. "Get... OUT OF HERE" I heard a high-pitched voice say. I shot up from the honey, and went into the sky. I stopped in midair, lights dancing around me. Those lights turned into those monsters from earlier. This time, a little boy, who was obviously inhuman, was walking to me. "Get ready to be surged..." he said. "Um, sure. Go on, <em><strong>surge<strong>_ me." I said sarcastically. As if reacting to what I said, the energy inside of me charged up, releasing a ball of electric energy, floating the the rest of us. The boy's expression changed. "Oh no, it's pulling me in! I didn't even get a chance to hurt you!" the boy got pulled into the plasma bolt. The plasma bolt made black and grey symbols in the sky. It made electric energy dragons fled into portals, the force being too strong for them to handle. The frog and imps started to get electrocuted, until the point where they were turned into ashes. Just then, gravity came back, and I fell all the way down, back to Windmill place. Before I made impact, though, I threw an impact manadrive near the bee hive, since that was where I was landing. The impact was nothing to me, but greatly affected the hive. Two platforms fell down, and I landed on the path, but the path broke in two, my platform the only thing keeping mr from falling. I saw the boy, and the boy and squirrel saw me. "Why didn't you just use the door?" the squirrel asked. I've had enough of this world, and how everything could talk. I pushed the squirrel aside, and pointed my blade at the boy. "You don't mess with a Farron" I said.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Well, we know how Lightning survived the fall, we learned why Caius still exists, and we learned what happened to Oerba, sort of. But I hope you guys enjoyed this, and the next chapter will be coming soon. Don't forget to follow, like, or even review me. If you want to talk to me about anything at all, just pm me. Cya!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 The Satanic Angel

Welcome to the seventh chapter of "Unborn Existences." Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble logging into . Anyway, I am using Microsoft word today, so things will be much easier. We have a twist in the story today. You'll see it soon. Now sit back and relax.

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**The Satanic Angel"**_

(Point of View: Fyronum)

Lightning lunged at me again. "Will you quit it?" I said. She kept slashing me over and over again. I used my hands and feet to block all of her attacks. "Calm down, Light!" I said. I know what to do. "I can bring back Serah!" I said to her. She stopped. There was a long silence. "Um, this silence is awkward. Will one of you just say something?" said Conker. _Oh, right._ "Light, I know that I am a paradox in time, but you have to listen to me! I'm here to help you regain what you've lost!" I said. Lightning drew her sword back. "I can bring back your sister, and help you regain your emotions!" I explained to her. "No. Serah is dead, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I already _have_ myemotions. If you mean the ones from the time that…" Lightning started. She covered the fact that her parents died by continuing, "the time that the incident happened, then I don't want them back." She looked away. Conker chuckled. "Hey, squirrel, what's so funny?" I asked. Conker looked up and stopped. I walked up to Lightning. "It's okay. I know about your parents dying. I have no parents, so it's harder for me." I whispered to her. She looked up. "Just stop talking about it. I don't want to bring up those memories." She said quietly. Conker tapped his foot on the ground. "Okay, can you please just get on with it? I am getting really uncomfortable here." He said. "I will skewer you with my sword if you don't shut up." I snapped. Conker backed away. " Okay, okay. Calm down…" he sat down, waiting. "It's okay, Light. If you don't want me to talk about it, then I won't. Just know that I can bring Serah back to life. Think it over, if you can." I patted her on the shoulder, and walked away, the broken platform, reassembling. Before I walked out of the beehive, I heard Conker say, "What was that all about?" to himself. I created a portal, and teleported back home for the day.

(Point of View change: Conker)

I ran over to the two people, but stopped. That was their fight. I just stood there and watched. "I can bring back Serah!" I heard the boy say. The lady stopped, probably affected by the sentence. They just stood there. " Um, this silence is awkward. Will one of you just say something?" I complained. The boy looked at the girl. "Light, I know that I'm a paradox in time, but you have to listen to me! I'm here to help you regain what you've lost! I can bring back your sister, and help you regain your emotions!" he said. "No. Serah is dead, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I already_ have_ my emotions. If you mean the ones from the time that…" the girl named "Light" said. ",the time that the incident happened, then I don't want them back." She looked away from the boy, like in a lot of dramatic movies. I chuckled, seeing how embarrassed Light was. "Hey, squirrel, what's so funny?" he asked me. I looked up at him and shut up. I heard the two talking quietly to each other, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I am getting tired of this. "Okay, can you please get on with it? I'm getting really uncomfortable here." I tapped my foot on the ground. The boy put his hand on the handle of the sword on his back. "I will skewer you with my sword if you don't shut up." He snapped. Okay, I guess I should shut up.

The boy patted Light on the shoulder, and walked past me, out of the bee hive. The platform came back._ First they're fighting, and then they are having a conversation. And what's more, the lady let him out!_ "What was that all about?" I said under my breath. I heard a crackling sound outside, and quickly ran out. I saw sparks on the ground, and they quickly disappeared._ Weird… _I heard a muffled shout inside of the bee hive. I turned around and saw a dark mist coming from the holes in the ceiling. I ran back inside, and the girl named Light was gone. I heard a strange voice. _**You are the fifty-seventh victim to have seen the Unborn Entity. You will now suffer for it.**_ I heard the voice say in my head. One thing I knew, if there's someone was trying to kill you, it was best to blend in with a crowd. And the Cock and the Plucker is usually packed. I used a code that I entered a year ago to teleport to the bar.

When I got to the Cock and the Plucker, I opened the door. To my surprise, there were barely any people inside. The majority of people inside were either turned to stone, dead, or slowly melting. The fire imp was still alive though, unfortunately. "YOU! YOU BITCH!" the fire imp leaped onto me. "AGHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled. I had one more chocolate left. I threw the imp off of me, and into a wall, the imp dazed from the hit. I ran to the hearth and quickly put in a code for infinite lives. But instead of me getting infinite lives, I only got 10. "What? I've only got 10 lives!" I said out loud. The imp got back up. "It's _your_ fault! You caused the game to go on lockdown! _**YOU'VE CAUSED ALMOST ALL OF THE CHARACTERS TO GET KILLED!**_" he yelled at me. _Oh no! I've got to save Berri before it's too late! _I thought to myself. The voice from before boomed in my head. _**You are too late. The paradox effect has caught up with your friend. She has been murdered by me.**_ Oh, no… Berri! Just then, a figure appeared in front of me. He was a weird inhuman person. It was too hard to describe him, but I did know that he had black hair, with a yellow design in the middle. The fire imp backed up into a corner. The corner burned behind him, and he fell through it. "Please! Don't hurt me! Hurt the furry guy! He made the other guy appear! " the fire imp whined. The man walked up to the fire imp, and pointed at him. "You tried to stop him from doing so, so I will gift you for one day. You will have immense power, but for one day. After that day, you will be erased from existence." He said. A purple aura surrounded the imp. "And for the rest of the while, you will have your own name as well. Whatever name you say first." He said. The fire imp thought for a second. "Bob!" A yellow aura swirled around "Bob", and then the aura disappeared. "As for you, squirrel. You will now die. Bob, immense attack mode." The man said, a 10 foot katana appearing in his hand. _He must be a Sephiroth wannabe, especially with his hairstyle._ Bob, the fire imp, replied, "What am I, some sort of servant?" "Precisely." The man replied. Just then, without willing himself to do so, Bob jumped over to me, my face heating up when he was only 1 foot away from me. The man teleported out of the battle scene. _How come everyone teleports everywhere?_ I was interrupted when Bob burned my face. "AAHHH! HEEELP, IT BURNS!" I yelled out loud. I heard a voice behind me. " It is over. Goodbye." I felt a sharp pain in my back, and my vision blurred. I saw the point of a bloodshed sword in front of me. _Oh, no, I think he just…_ My senses went numb, and I couldn't seem to move. I saw the sword go back behind me. I didn't feel normal, like when I had lives. _He took all of my lives… I think that this is the end…_ the world tipped sideways, and I saw the floor and the wall. My vision failed me, and I saw a light, and went towards it. Before I went, I saw the one person who I wanted to see the most. I saw… Berri.

(Point of View change: Lightning)

The boy patted me on my shoulder, and walked past me. I heard the sound of crackling behind me. I heard footsteps as well. The squirrel was going outside. Suddenly, I saw a dark blur in front of me, spinning around me, making a vortex of darkness. "Who the hell are you, wherever you are?" I shouted. _**I am the younger version of the Paradox. You have seen him with your own eyes, and you will be slaughtered for it. You will lose everything you care about, everything that you ever loved. **_"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" _**I am a mymphrir, an unborn being. My name is Flynn Flimberg. I only have 32 years left of life. If I wiped out an entire universe, us mymphrirs would live for eternity. The Paradox keeps me from doing so. If I kill every person who has seen him, he will fill up with rage, to the point where he decides to fight me himself. He is a mymphrir too, and I do not understand why he does not want this. I will kill him though. Now, goodbye. **_"No, wait! Don't do this to me! It can't end like this!" I shouted. _Serah, help me… I need you… _all of my senses went numb, my vision blurred, and I saw one last vision of Serah before I saw the light.

_Lightning… it won't be long now. We'll be together again, I know it. Don't give up hope. You can't die. You have to keep going. I may be dead, and I know that it's hard, but you need to trust that boy. He can bring me back to life, if you just believe him. Promise me, Lightning, promise me that you will not forget to smile. I will see you again, just keep believing!_

"Right. I won't forget it Serah. I will stay strong!"

A mixture between darkness and light swirled before my eyes. I realized one thing. This is the power of twilight. I opened my eyes to see the boy from before holding my hand. "Hello, Light. I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Fyronum Techno Flimberg. Just call me Fyronum." He said. I blinked. The voice from before took the form of a man with blond hair with a style that reminded me of Sephiroth. _**I am NOT Sephiroth! You're the second person who has thought that!**_ The man's voice still came through only my head. "_** I will push you over the edge of time and space itself, into the void of Oblivion!**_" a sword materialized in his hand, one that was just like Sephiroth's._** Be gone! And for the last time… I'M NOT SEPHIROTH!**_ He rushed towards me. " Don't worry, Light, we can do this." Fyronum said. He took out a sword that had a clock in the space between the handle and the blade. Right. Let's do this.

Now we know that a mymphrir named Flynn is fighting Light and Fyronum, but he killed Conker! This Sephiroth wannabe is a danger to everyone, so will he eliminate everything in existence, or will our heroes win in their fight against darkness? _**I'M NOT FREAKIN' SEPHIROTH!**_ Um.. ok… Well, anyway, will we ever see Conker again? Find out in the next chapter of "Unborn Existences"!


	8. Chapter 8 Ultima

This is the eight chapter of "Unborn Existences". For all of you that read "The Origin of The Graceful Assassin", yes I know it also says Unborn Existences. What I'm doing is making Unborn Existences a series that contain my OCs. This part of the series is called "The Story of a Paradoxal Twilight Mymphrir." I think you all get the point now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story!

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**Ultima"**_

(Point of View: Flynn)

_I am Flynn Flimberg, the Mymphrir of Flurry Flawnless. Flurry has encountered me here in the Keyblade Graveyard. In my world, the End of Time, time itself has come to a halt. Although time has stopped there, aging has not, due to something called the Heart of Time, located in the center of world. It is the shape of an hourglass. Inside of it is the sand of the Chronos. If it were to fill up to the top, us mymphrirs would be free of aging. The side effects would be fatal to humans though, for they would not be reborn, no new children would be born. I couldn't manage to use my powers to the extent where I could just move the sand upwards. Us mymphrirs age backwards, starting from the age that our "Selves" had died. We take on their bodies, and when our time is up, they are reborn, and the mymphrir inside of them will die. If we had eternal life, they wouldn't be able to repopulate, but we would live forever. I was born from a paradox in time, so both me and my "Self", Flurry, are alive. Since my Flurry is still alive, I had no body to inhabit. This comes with a gift though. I can turn into an exact replica of any living thing. I use this to my advantage. I will destroy the human universe, killing enough people to create a time infusion that would make the balance of the Heart of Time overflow, causing all the sand of the Chronos to rise up. If anybody were to see me, or any version of myself, I would kill them on the spot. In a world that contains many creatures in it, I sensed that the majority of them had seen my older self, Fyronum._

I was just in the middle of trying to kill Flurry Flawnless, when a felt a surge within my heart._ Someone has made contact with Fyronum. _Flurry lunged toward me with his sword, but I teleported away. I appeared near some trees near some sort of… bar… I just went inside. I saw a bunch of animals who acted as if they were human. _It's another one of those worlds…_ As soon as one of them took sight of me, I heard a grey squirrel say "He kind of looks like that alien-boy." under his breath. So he saw Fyronum… "Ahem. What did this so called 'Alien Boy' look like?" I asked the squirrel. "And why should I tell you?" he asked me. I looked at him and felt my teeth start to swell up, forming fangs. "Because, if you don't… **I will eliminate you.**" I said, my nails growing into claws. The squirrel saw this, and quickly answered, "He had black hair, with a yellow design on it! He also had these weird eyes, and wore a jacket on! Please don't hurt me!" I automatically sensed that the majority of everyone here had seen him. "You will all die! And you…" I pointed to the grey squirrel. A grey light came from the tip of my claw, and came in contact with him. The light swirled down his body, and his feet started to turn to stone. He struggled, trying to escape. "Will be spared, but only for 5 centuries." The squirrel tried to move his body, but it was frozen solid. He took one last gasp before his head was engulfed in the stone. I heard a gasp behind me, and turned around to see a tall grey squirrel with yellow hair. I gathered up energy in my hand, directed it towards her, and then released the energy. I heard her say one last word before she died. "Conker…"

It is about time that the rest of you shared her fate. I picked up the limp body of the squirrel I just killed, and threw it into a hearth next to an unconscious monster that was starting to engulf itself in flames. I threw a dark ball of energy into the floor, and the whole room started to shake. I picked up the wall where the hearth was, and threw it into the room. The whole room blew up, flaming debris flying around the place. I saw that some squirrels in armor, and a skeleton were still alive. "Shining Meteor!" I shouted. The skeleton, probably the grim reaper of this game, looked at me and laughed hysterically. "You stupid twat! What are you, some sort of magician? Go on, and piss off, before I stab you in the arse." He said, in the middle of breathless laughs. I just stared at him. "Okay, do it. I dare you." I said. The reaper chuckled and started to walk over to me. "And also, I'll show you a magician. Abra Kadabra!" I yelled, a flower appearing in my hand. The reaper laughed his head off, once again. _Three, two, one. _The grim reaper walked up to me again, with a scythe in hand, tripping over himself from laughing so much. I smirked. Just then, a sound similar to glass broke through the atmosphere. The reaper looked up, and stopped laughing. "Oh, shit." He said. A gigantic meteor the size of 7 mansions crashed into the ground, but made no sound or impact wave. I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. The skull of the reaper rolled over to the edge of a cliff. A helmet that belonged to one of the grey squirrels had flown towards me. I caught it, and scanned the DNA on it. _A friend of his has seen him. One who hasn't been killed yet._ I teleported to a honey comb in a bee hive where I saw a red squirrel walking into the room. I looked to the left, and saw Fyronum. _I've got to kill that squirrel._ In front of Fyronum, I saw a woman with rose-colored hair. Perfect. _My plan is in motion. I just need to kill that woman, and Fyronum will face me, enraged by her death. I will defeat him, and then he won't be able to stop me. But first…_ I made a clone right next to me. "Go take care of the warrior. I'll get the squirrel." I told the clone. He nodded, and jumped over to the platform, using energy to turn himself invisible. I made another clone. "You will do something if our plan fails." I told it. It turned into a creature from this world, one like flaming one at the bar, a fire imp. He jumped down through the bottomless pit. Okay. It was time to go. I teleported back to the bar, fixing it so nobody suspected anything, knowing that the red squirrel would go there once my clone had encountered him.

(4 hours later)

The squirrel walked into the bar, and he headed toward the room where the fire imp was. He was starting to look worried. My clone must have done his job. The fire imp jumped onto the squirrel, trying to him. I heard screaming, and then a thump on the wall. _Now._ I teleported into the room instead of walking in. Why? Because I wanted to. The imp saw me, and it backed up into a corner, burning it and falling down. He pleaded for his life, and told me to kill the squirrel. _Gladly. But first…_ "You tried to stop him from doing so, so I will gift you for one day." I gave the imp powers, and he picked out a name for himself, the squirrel watching in confusion. After all of that, I said "Bob, immense attack mode." He looked at me. "What am I, some sort of servant?" he asked. "Precisely" I replied. I used my mind to make Bob jump onto the squirrel's face. I teleported behind the squirrel. "AAHHH! HEEELP, IT BURNS!" the squirrel shouted. "It is over. Goodbye." I said. My sword materialized, and I stabbed the squirrel in the back. I pulled my sword back, and the squirrel collapsed onto the floor. _He's down. Now for the warrior._

_I saw the light of the rose-haired women, moving towards the new world called Bhunivelze. The light of Bhunivelze himself approached the world. He persuaded the humans to go back to the old world so he could create a new one. I was going to do something to make sure the warrior didn't know of this. I would need a plan. If she knew about this, she would destroy Bhunivelze's new world, and make it her own. It could not be ran by humans. The new world would need to be owned by me. I would eliminate Bhunivelze after he created the new world. I would keep the warrior from stopping the sacred one's Soulsong. She was already inside of the world, Bhunivelze. I quickly flew over to her and drowned her in an unknown light._

My clone's shadow had lured the knight of light into my trap. She had already died. I did it. My mission was complete. Just then, I saw the vision of twilight, a mixture between light and darkness. _Don't tell me…_ Fyronum appeared in the bee hive._ NO! _The warrior appeared in front of him. This has gotten out of hand. I teleported down. "I will push you over the edge of time and space itself, into the void of Oblivion!" I said to the warrior, enraged. She thought of me as Sephiroth when she saw my katana in my hand, and my hair. "Don't worry, Light, we can do this." The boy said to the warrior. His sword appeared in his hand. I rushed into them, forcing my power into a push that knocked the warrior into the wall. "Ultima!" I shouted. The whole hive exploded in a ball of energy.

So now we have seen Flynn's side of the story! He has killed almost everyone in the Conker series, and now he blew the hive up! What will happen next? Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9 What's Left Behind

Sorry for the long delay. I'm trying to juggle all of the things I do, while getting average grades in school. It's a weekend though, so get ready for more action!

P.S I did not spell Brittaney's name wrong. All of my OCs will have their own name, and however I spell it is how their names will be. And also, I can actually play Conker's Bad Fur Day now that I've got an emulator for my Android phone.

**_Chapter 9_**

**_"What's Left Behind"_**

When I went through the portal through time, I found myself floating through the Historia Crux. It was weird how it felt to be there. I felt like I was falling, yet something kept me up. I could move myself with my mind, as my hands and feet were no use in this place. To me, everything looked hazy. Up ahead, I saw another portal, separated by what I call a fifth wall. The fifth wall felt like a gel substance, making it hard to breathe and move. It also, for some reason, had the smell of burnt metal. When you finally got to your destination, the only other thing from the portal separating you from wherever you were going was a glass-like barrier. If you were not a skilled time traveler like me, you wouldn't be able to break through the barrier without getting hurt. After going through it, time slowed down where you were for 4 seconds. You needed to know what you were doing, or you would either fall onto the ground, or get sucked back through the portal. I hovered through the fifth wall with ease, and broke through the glass barrier, the glass disappearing when contacting anything. I landed on the floor of my room in the house. It was more of a penthouse. My room was awesome. For one room, it was pretty big. It was 4 yards long, 2 yards wide, and 3 yards high. I had portrait's along the wall of my door, and I had antiques(swords, staffs, artifacts, priceless books, treasure, etc.)inside of glasses along the wall to the right of my door. Next to the wall across from my door, stood a bunk bed with gold instead of wood. In my friend, Brittaney's, room, there were barely any expensive things. She was all about nature. Her bed was made from wood, a homemade fabric mattress, a blanket made of silk, and pillow made of cloth. She had a pet squirrel named Conifer, and a tamed wolf named Klark. Her whole room was painted as a scene in a rainforest, with leaves, animals, and a real live waterfall. The waterfall went into a circle of rocks, which went through some sort of system that made the water come back up to the top. Brittaney was very kind though, especially to animals. She had even created her own empire, but in my universe, Chronos Oblivious. I looked out of the window to the left of my door, near back of my bunk bed. I saw a view of a large clock tower, near a long bridge, with many cars the size of ants going up and down the streets. It was probably Big Ben, from the fabled "London". So this is what Earth was like. When I lived in my home world, the End of Time, I had heard rumors that there were other worlds, and other universes other than mine. Mine was just one of the many worlds there were. My world was nearly lifeless, but the people who still lived, and didn't live(undead), told me that there were worlds with life in them. I set off to find them, but had been sucked into a paradox. I ended up in the Void Beyond, temporarily losing all of my memories. I ended up back here, on Earth, and well, you know the rest. I have the amazing powers I do, because I had been caught in 2 paradoxes, and still lived. I was born from a paradox, being created in the void between Chronos Oblivious and the universe of Reality, the human universe, and was caught in the paradox that brought me here. I also have learned that I am the future version of Flynn Flimberg, a mymphrir who has threatened to destroy the universe of reality, the refuge of all living things. I would stop him, but it also means destroying myself in the process. I'm not ready for that type of sacrifice yet. My friend, Flurry, has been fighting Flynn for a while, he says. He seems to have a strange connection to me, and he says he might know my _"Self"_, I decided to go outside to breathe the outside air of Earth. Just then, when my hand touched the knob of the door to the patio, I felt a huge electric surge, not like the little shocks that happened to humans. This was not a good type of shock, for I knew what it meant. Flynn had come for me. Just then, when I opened the door, I felt a gust of wind rush past me, knocking me off balance. I fell down onto the ground, sliding into the table, glasses falling and shattering on my head. They didn't really hurt me though, me being the powerful mymphrir that I was. "What the…" Just then, a small wisp of darkness appeared out of thin air, and hovered over the place mat near the patio. It grew bigger, and reached the size of a basketball. I stared at it, and decided to try and get up, but it shot a bolt of pure darkness at my head, pinning my head to the ground. Luckily, I ducked my head at the right time, but my hair had been pinned one inch into the ground, keeping me from moving my head. The wisp grew the size of my room, and swirled around the ceiling, ridding the room of light. I saw Brittaney turn around, but then she froze in her place, unable to move. She stood there, lifeless, and I knew it could only mean one thing. She had been caught in a paradox effect, and the energies around her had come to a complete halt. I used the power of light to illuminate the darkness pinning my hair into the ground. The darkness dissolved, and I was free. I was just going to get up, when I felt a tug on my whole arm. I pulled up, but couldn't move my arms and legs. They were covered in the darkness, and were being pulled back. This was not good. I struggled, trying to squirm out of the darkness' grasp. "No! What's going on?" I said, but could barely hear myself over the scream of the darkness. It pounded my ears, pushing through my eardrums. The whole room was pitch black, and I felt many huge gusts of wind. My mouth felt dry, and I couldn't feel my own body. My vision blurred, and I lost my sense of smell. The darkness went into me, and I couldn't breathe. At that exact moment, everything went still, and the room lit back up. All of my senses came back, and Brittaney was standing there, looking at me. "What are you doing on the floor?" she said._What? Is it over? _As if rejecting my question, Brittaney dissolved into darkness, the penthouse shook, the room collapsed, glass shards, wood, and gold flying everywhere. I started breathing heavily, my heart failing me. The rubble was covering me from head to toe, but I managed to try and push my head through it. I had been stabbed and bruised, my left arm bleeding dark purple blood. I blinked a few times before finally closing them, and the last thing I saw was a dark, shadowy figure looming over me.

I woke up inside of a dungeon inside of a castle. I cleared my vision, and saw a humanoid weasel sleeping on a chair. I realized that I was locked up in chains. I also figured out that there was no floor beneath me. They were executing me. _But why? _"Hey! Let me out of here!" I yelled at him. He jumped up in surprise, and fell out of his chair. "You stupid twat, You woke me up! Ugh. I'm awake anyway, so I guess I'll go take a dump…" he said. I stared at him. _Really? This is a guard?_ He realized what he said, and stuttered, "Oh, y-you didn't need to know that." He said. _No_ _kidding._ He started to walk out of the room. I pulled at my chains, and he turned around from the sound. "What do you think your doing?" he said suspiciously. "Um…" I thought. I didn't want to do this because I wanted to keep a low profile, but I had to do it anyway. "Prison Break! Mafia Boss style!" I broke out of my chains and kicked the weasel into the face, making him drop his spear and fall down. I landed on the ground. The weasel was about to get up. _Low profile. _I picked up a silence turbo drive made by future Brittaney. I threw it at the door to outside, silencing everything in this room, and used my chains to somehow throw the weasel to the wall, and had him hanging there. My outfit burst into light, revealing a new outfit. I had on black clothes, with a red cuff, a white scarf on, and I put on a pair of black shades. I quickly ran out of the dungeon to see a spiral staircase. I hid a techno drive from my techno outfit onto the lenses of my shades. It had told me that this was supposed to be a level for a game called Conker's Other Bad Fur Day. _So I'm in a game now. Just wonderful._ I went up the staircase, and saw two lines of weasel guards guarding the door to the hallways._ Least they were still doing their jobs. Too bad, they'll have to die anyway._ I took out two guns(AK-47s) from my pockets and ran through the space between both of the lines. I pointed my guns to my right and left, and held the trigger down. All of the weasel guards collapsed, blood painting in holes in their bodies. I stood next to the door, and sensed that there was someone - no, a group of people - in the next room. I slid a very small camera through the gap in the bottom of the door. I saw what was going on through the lenses of my techno drive shades. I saw another weasel flying on a chair, talking to… teddy bears? I quickly, but quietly, broke a hole the size of me in the near the spiral staircase. I saw the weasel inside the other room flinch, and her (or his) ears twitched. _Uh oh. Gotta go._ I quickly jumped out of the window, the glass rematerializing behind me. I heard the weasel talking to the teddy bears say, "Vat vas zat?". _So this weasel is from... Italy?_ I landed on the ground outside after a 21 yard jump. I was extremely powerful, so I could survive a jump from that high. I took out another turbo drive, and whispered "turbo boost." My body glowed with a light covered by darkness. Twilight. I saw darkness swelling up in the bee hive that we were in for most of the time. I activated the turbo boost, and ran, almost 200 miles per hour, over to the bee hive. I looked down inside the bee hive, and saw Light, on the floor. I jumped down, and realized the hard truth. She was dead. And this darkness, it meant that Flynn murdered her. I absorbed the rest of my turbo boost, and turned it into something called an Elixir. I poured it over Light, the Twilight seeping through her skin. I heard her mumble, "That's right Serah. I won't forget it." She got to her knees. "I will stay strong!" she said, louder. She glowed white and black, with pink rose petals floating near her. I quickly pulled her too her feet. She gasped at the sight of me. _I haven't introduced my self yet. She doesn't know me. _"I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Fyronum Techno Flimberg. Just call me Fyronum." I told her. She just stared at me until Flynn said, "I will push you over the edge of time and space itself, into the void of Oblivion!" he yelled. I noticed him behind me. Nobody noticed, but I quickly made a clear glass platform surrounding the rest of the bee hive, so Light didn't fall. I made my blade appear in my hand. It was like the sword a knight would use, but it had a clock in between the handle and the blade. The handle itself was a turning gear. "Don't worry, light. We can do this." I said. I could tell she didn't trust me, but she nodded anyway. I was about to charge an attack when I saw that Flynn's hand glowed with a pale color that was too hard to describe. It glowed that color for 1 second, slowing both me and Light down, keeping us from stopping him. His eyes glowed purple. _Oh, sh-_ " Ultima!" he shouted. Just then, the same pale color from his hands spread inside of the bee hive. It seeped into my heart, and I felt a burn in my chest. In a split second, there was a crash, and the pale glow exploded, destroying the whole hive, my glass platform shattering into pieces. I didn't know what happened to Light, but I did know that I was flying through the air, hurtling 59 miles per hour in a perfect arch. I went straight through the windmill, the whole mountain starting to crumble, a barrel getting crushed. The last thing I saw was a hay bale, and then everything went black.

"What da hell are ya doin' in this here barn?" I heard a voice say. I blinked the black stars out of my eyes, and saw a pitchfork in front of me. _I must be dreaming._ I laid back down. I felt a sharp pain on my stomach.. "OW! What the heck was that?" my wound healed itself in 2 seconds. I saw the pitchfork in front of me. "You is gonna get out of my barn right now!" he said to me. I chuckled at his accent. "Um, _your_ barn? Who said it was yours? And also, you've gotta fix that accent. This is the 22nd century." I said to him. His eyes turned red - literally – and he hopped up and down. " *&^% you! You'd better shut up! I is gonna poke so many holes into yers that you'll leak air!" he said. He started charging up an attack, and lunged towards me. I teleported out of the way, leaving a training dummy in my place. I changed my outfit into my full Techno outfit, a blue light surrounding me. A Techno is technically a cyborg, but with the human part of it controlling most of it. A futuristic eyeglass covered my right eye, letting me see things as a datascape or matrix. My right hand, being as dangerous as it was, had been covered by a box connected to a drill that was 5 inches wide, and 6 inches long. I had a wings made of metal, and hexagonal matrix flaps between them. I could fly. I was _that _awesome. The pitchfork swooped over to me, but my Techno abilities automatically activated my Teleportation drive. I teleported to the back of a weird broken down robot, while the pitchfork ran into a hay stack. There were loose wires behind the robot. "Vanish' I whispered. I turned invisible, and reconnected the wires. I put it on a reprogramming system, and then programmed it to attack the pitchfork._ Enemy.. Lifeform... is the pitchfork._ I picked up a dagger, and threw it to the wall behind him. "What was dat?" he said. He turned around. I quickly ran over behind him, the pitchfork hopping over to the wall, and picked up the leftover hay without him even noticing. I covered the robot in hay, and hid behind it. I summoned the dagger back to me so I could own it. I pressed the start button on the back of the robot. _Oh, one more thing._ I pressed the stop button, and placed a Susie 9mm, an awesome missile, inside of his shoulder. I carved the word "Haybot" on his back. I pressed the start button, and he opened his eyes, a mechanical whirring going with the blink. The pitchfork turned around. "Oh. Is you here to help me get rid of dat guy?" he asked. Haybot looked at the pitchfork, and the Susie 9mm appeared on his shoulder. The pitchfork's eyes turned into small dots. "Oh, I is so dead!" he said. I heard an explosion. I looked to see the pitchfork broken into two pieces. Just then, a light enveloped the pitchfork, and he came back together. He turned completely red, and stabbed the Haybot. "Buff you, asshole!" the Haybot said in a robotic voice. He shot a whole lot of missiles, and then shot at a wall with the 9mm. He nearly hit a paintbrush and paint pot, both of them falling down. They shivered and froze, trying not to move. The pitchfork deflected one of the missiles, knocking the Haybot into the air. He climbed up a staircase, and stabbed the Haybot in midair. Haybot got knocked onto the wooden planks near the ceiling. I shot the spiral staircase, and it crumbled to the floor. The pitchfork fell down with the crumbling staircase. I saw part of his head sticking out of the debris. He would regenerate later, if this was actually a game. I walked outside, and saw that it was sunny. I saw something through my eyeglass. It said that at the end of "Conker's Bad Fur Day", Conker's girlfriend, Berri, would die. And it took place.. TODAY! I needed to find Conker, so he didn't have to relive the tragedy. I would have to start at his favorite place to go to. I saw through my eyeglass that Conker enjoyed going to a bar called "The Cock and Plucker". Right. I'd start there, and hopefully I wouldn't be too late to help. But just to make sure, I turned back time to the morning before the disaster so that I still had more time to save Conker from his fate, and to see if I could find out where Light was. I walked out of the remains of the barn, and exited through the hole that led outside.

Fyronum is now going to see if he can find Conker, but little does he know, Conker has long since been dead. We do not know yet what happened to Lightning, but we will find out soon. We now know how Haybot was created, and why he is Franky's enemy. We also know why the paint set is scared of him. Fyronum hasn't yet explored the rest of the Overworld. Will we find out if Light is alive or not? Will Fyronum be able to find Conker, and actually save him from his fate? What happened to Flynn, and where is he now? Did the blast of Ultima destroy even _him?_ What will happen to the world of Windy, and how will it happen? You will find out the answers to all of these questions very, very soon! Don't forget to favorite, review, PM, or follow!


	10. Chapter 10 A Dying World

I am back for more action. We're going to see what happened to Light, if Fyronum is going to find Conker, or if Conker is still alive. I hope you guys enjoy the 10th chapter of "Unborn Existences : TSoaPTM"!

**_Chapter 10_**

**_"A Dying World"_**

(Point of View: Fyronum)

I walked out of the hole. "I've gotta find Conker!" As soon as I was halfway through the tunnel in the hole, I smelled something. "What the… what _is _that?" I saw a dung beetle fly through the hole and bump into me, knocking me onto the floor. _The hell?_ "Mate, you've gotta get out of here! There's been some sort of alien in the bar! He looks just like you, and he's kicking the shite out of everyone, and if I were you, I would leave this place immediately, like, mate!" he said after turning around. _Flynn! _I couldn't let Flynn kill Conker. I turned around and saw the dung beetle start to fly away. "Stop! Do you know Conker the Squirrel? I need to find him and save him!" I called to him. His pebble sized eyeballs grew even shorter than they already were. "Oh, the red squirrel. You're too late. He's been murdered already, mate." He said, quickly flying away again. I ran outside, and rushed to the bar. When I got there, I saw people inside of the place, but they didn't seem right. I extended a claw, and tried to skewer one of the squirrels, later going to heal him. When my claw went through it, the squirrel seemed unaffected. I felt a strange tingling in my right hand. _Oh god. I'm gonna destroy something! I need to hurry and find Conker before I -_ a laser shot threw the tip of my claw, and burnt a hole one yard deep in the floor, making the table explode. _Blow something up…. _I saw a burning creature warming his hands on a hearth. I saw that the creature was glowing with a purple fire. It was a fire imp, possessed by… Flynn. I had to kill him. I saw Conker on the floor next to him blood leaking from his stomach and back. He usually had a chainsaw, so I dug in his pocket for one. When I got it, I charged toward the fire imp. The fire imp heard me, and burst into larger flames than before. I sliced through him, but some sort of magnet put him back together. I sliced through him again, but the same thing happened. He just stood there with his arms crossed. I finally sliced his head off, and he rolled his eyes. "Why won't you die?!" I yelled at him. "I've been upgraded by your friend. I'm gonna kill you now, so goodbye." I stabbed him through where his heart should have been. His eyes glowed red instead of purple. The color faded, and he jumped towards me. He gave me a scar across my forehead, and my right hand glowed purple. I put the chainsaw in my right hand, and threw the chainsaw at him, his eyes flying out of his sockets. I punched him onto the ground, and sliced him in half with my claw. I shot him with a laser, and teleported behind him. I kicked him in the head while he was in midair, and punched him onto the ground, making him bounce back up. I span in a whirlwind, constantly slicing the two halves of his body, making him into sliced as thin as paper. I turned my right hand into a handgun, and shot him through a wall. I took out my katana, and sliced him at least a million times, turning him into tiny specks of dust. I then used my eye to blow up the room with ice particles, but slowed down time right after I did so. I quickly picked Conker up off of the floor, and ran out of the room. I snapped my finger, and the room exploded, crystals of ice flying everywhere. I put Conker down onto the floor, and used a healing spell. _Wow. Conker is deceptive, he's even getting me attached to him._ The bleeding circle on his jacket faded, and Conker breathed heavily. I was just about to fully heal him when the fire imp from before rematerialized behind me, jumping on the back of my head. I fell over Conker, almost as if I flipped right over him. "What the hell? Why are you still alive? I killed you! You were smaller than bacteria!" The imp landed onto Conker, and jumped up and down on his head, burning his face. I filled my hand with water and ice and rolled to the right. "Get away, you damn psychopath!" I shot a beam of water and ice, extinguishing and freezing the imp. He got blown into the wall of rocks near a cliff 7 yards in front of the remains of the bar. _So this is what was in front of the bar in the actual game. I never really got to see it_. I had played this game on my way here. I directed the gigantic rock wall near the pillar to the imp. The wall slid off of itself, and crushed the imp. I made the wall freeze, and threw it into the ocean, with the imp attached to it. _Good riddance. _I ran over to Conker, and used a healing spell, making his burns and wounds fade. Conker coughed and gasped, and I saw him sit up. "You nearly died because of interfering with Flynn. What the hell were you thinking!?" I yelled, punching Conker back onto the floor. I heard a cracking. _Oops. I didn't mean to do that._ "OW! So… you… you revive me… and… then you break my leg? I've had… had that happen more than 1,000 times now! Do you know how many people played my game?" he said in between coughs. "Well then you should stay clear of the alien humanoid who is **_TRYING TO KILL YOU_**!" I yelled at him, my voice echoing through the sky. I made an Elixir and threw it at Conker. The glass broke through his hand, but quickly disappeared when the Elixir took effect. His broken leg came back into place, and I picked Conker up by the jacket and teleported to the bee hive's remains. Conker's eyes grew wide, surprised by the sudden movement. I dropped him, and he stumbled forward, still recovering in from the teleportation. "This is what you missed." I said. I saw him tripping over himself the other way, still disoriented. I held his head, and turned him around. "What happened here?" he asked. "Flynn happened. I'm going to go find Lightning. You coming with?" I asked. Conker, real confused, just nodded for the heck of it. We walked into the remains of the hive, and tried to look for Light.

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's taking too long! We've searched almost the whole hive!" Conker complained. I bent a piece of a honeycomb, and threw it to a tower far away. I saw a footprint on the ground that was under the honeycomb. I decided to make all of the honeycombs disappear. Conker was on a honeycomb with nothing under it. When it disappeared, Conker fell down the remains of the bottomless pit, screaming all the way down. I heard a faint <em>thump<em>, and I saw an eerie purple glow near the bottom of the hive. I thought I heard something down there. I threw an amplifier chip to the bottom of the hive, and attached a Bluetooth-like device in my ear. I talked into my hand, which had been turned into a Techno's hand, with blue veins under it. "Conker, if you see anything, just tell me. I'll bring you back up, and then I'll heal you." I said. I heard static on my earphone. "H- I found- rose colored- the one your looking f-" I heard Conker say through static. There must have been a low reception down there. I jumped down, and saw the glow from before, but brighter. "Hey, is- AH! I- imp, and I c- get away from i- HELP!" he said. I finally landed, but when I tried to move, I couldn't. I looked down, and saw that I was standing in honey. I rolled my eyes, and melted the honey that I stood on, each step making the honey more of a liquid. I saw the glow up ahead, and I walked up to it. I saw a fire imp like the purple one from before, but this one had a strange force coming from it. It was not even one of the fire imps. It was a clone of Flynn who transformed into this imp. I killed it with anything related to water, and it disintegrated. I turned around to see Conker trying to lift a humanoid made of stone. I realized, after seeing a red rose stuck in the honey, that it was Lightning.

* * *

><p>I picked Light up out of the honey, and examined the stone covering her. It was very hard, but very smooth and shiny. "This must have happened a while ago." I said. Conker just rolled his eyes. "Can you just pick her up? I want to leave." Conker said. I made the dagger from before materialize in my hand. I made a manikin appear next to me. I threw the dagger at it's head, the handle sticking out. "If you keep this up, that," I pointed to the manikin, "will be you." I made the manikin disappear, and I got my dagger back. My hands glowed milky white, and I held Light by the shoulder. The white energy seeped into her, and her skin had gotten more color. In about one minute of Conker complaining, Light stumbled in the honey, tripping and falling face-first. I pulled her out, and made the whole bee hive shake. "Oops. We've got to get out of here." I held both of their hands, and flew out of the hive with a burning wind trailing behind me. I didn't think of where I was going, so by mistake, I flew into the sky. "Um, Fyronum…" I heard Lightning say. <em>What?<em> "Look out!" Conker said. I looked up, and saw the atmosphere racing towards us. "Hang on!" I said. I directed the wind towards us so that we curved downwards. " I am going to let go of you guys in 10 seconds! When I do, flip over so you land on your feet, and Light, throw an impact mana-drive below us!" I said to them. Light nodded. I let go of them, and Light threw a manadrive down through the air." We both flipped over so we could land on our feet. I saw something that looked like a chocolate cake. We all landed at the top, taking no impact. "Is this stale cake?" I heard Light say. She took out a spoon from her pocket. Conker reached out to her. "DON'T EAT THAT!" he yelled. He took the spoon and threw it towards the remains of the bee hive. "Why not? This is just stale cake." I said. "No it's not. This is poo mountain!" He said. Light's eyes shrunk. "What?" She quickly looked at her shoes, and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!" She took a manadrive out of her pocket, and flicked the switch on it. She threw the manadrive to the ground away from the mountain. She jumped off of the mountain, and landed in the impact field the manadrive made. When she landed, she used the power of water to wipe off her shoes. She looked up at us and said, "Well?". I looked at Conker, and he shrugged. I picked him up, and threw him next to Light, the manadrive nulling the impact. I jumped off, and landed next to them. Conker fell on the floor, still not used to the manadrive. "Come on guys, we need to get out of here. I really don't like this place." Light said. "Is there an exit, or transporter or something?" she asked. Conker shook his head. "No. There isn't." He said. I shook my head. "That's where your wrong, Conker." I said. Conker looked at me, confused. I motioned both of them to follow me. We went behind the mountain, to a lake. "Don't go down there!" Conker said to Light. Light looked down from the cave. "It's one of those frog goblins. What should we do about it?" She asked. A lightbulb lit over Conker's head – literally. "I'll go get a ball of poo and roll it onto him!" He said, running towards a shack near the mountain. "No need." I said. I used telekinesis to hold him by the hood of his jacket. I pulled him back over to the cave. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm here." I said. I snapped my fingers and the goblin blew up, smoke covering the ground. I jumped down, but got knocked back up. "What happened?" asked Light. "Fire… imp…" I said. Conker jumped down, but got knocked back up, like me, but surrounded by a dark purple flame. Light threw water at him, and he took a deep breath. I directed some of the water of the lake, and flooded the cave. In a split second, the cave exploded. Behind me, I saw Conker eating a bar of floating chocolate. "Conker, are you sure that's even chocolate?" I asked him. "I'm not quite sure. This is like an everyday meal, so I don't really even taste it anymore." He said. Just then, the fire imp from the bar jumped in front of Light. "Who's this?" he asked. Light used the magic attack, Blizzaga, on the imp. The imp went flying, and landed in the ground, his head stuck. He pulled his head out. "You bastard! I tried to be nice, but now your dead!" he said. He ran towards Light, and I made a paradox field around Light, Conker and I. "Light, here. It will boost your magic strength." I gave her a magic booster. It was a red star. With a blue heart. "You eat it." I said. Light looked at me, knowing she would regret this. She closed her eyes and gulped it down. I whispered in her ear, "Submerge. Say it, it activates the booster." I said. "Okay… Submerge!" She said. I took hold of the paradox field, and placed it over the slowed down fire imp. When it was about to run out of the field, water started to rush from the field, trickling down and hurting the imp. "Yep. If this keeps up, the water will mix with the poo, and Bob is sure to die!" He said. _O…kay?_ I made the water swirl around in the field, drowning the fire imp. I made the field into a bubble, and made it rise into the air. I directed the bubble to a place called "Bats Tower", down the river connected to the lake. I made the bubble pop, and the fire imp fell into the water, trying to hold it's breathe. "Okay, let's go." I said. Light cocked her head sideways in confusion, but then shrugged. She jumped off. Conker followed. Light splashed into the water, because the ground where the cave was wasn't there. Conker looked at a button that was still stuck in the ground below the water. I looked at it and started swimming to it. "What are you doing? The only thing that will happen when you do that is that a whirlpool will appear in the middle of the way." He said. "I know, I played this game." I said. I quickly pushed the button all the way down, and it broke through the ground below the water, coming back up in the middle of the lake. I picked up the plug, and threw it back near the Bats Tower. "What's going on?" Asked Light. "SWIM AWAY!" yelled Conker. I chuckled. "Oh, no you don't. Here we go!" I said. I pushed them towards the whirlpool, and they both screamed. They fell down through the water, and I quickly put air bubbles around them, I quickly swam down without an air bubble, and closed up the lake behind us with a giant cork. It was like a long waterslide. Conker saw a hole nearby, the one that let the button connect to the plug. He grabbed onto the ledge, but I flicked his hand off. "What is wrong with you?!" He yelled at me. I just laughed. I quickly slid down faster. "Lightning, get ready. You will be surprised." I said. She didn't answer. We saw a rose colored light ahead of us. We slid through a jelly like substance, and broke through a glass barrier, just like the fifth wall. We flew through clouds, and finally saw something that made Lightning gasp. We saw a world filled with black mist. "Cocoon!" Lightning said. A gigantic orb of crystal was steady crumbling to the ground, delayed by the black mist, the Chaos. "What the hell is that?" asked Conker. "Light's world. Cocoon. It was destroyed by a man named Caius Ballad." I explained. "No. I did it." confessed Light. "I sent Noel and Serah on the mission, and Noel killed Caius. Doing so caused Serah to die." She said. "Don't worry. Serah will be back, and so will your worlds. Hey look over there, it's the Ark!" I said, pointing into the distance. Light gasped. "What's it doing here? It is supposed to be in Valhalla!" She said. "Let's go check it out." I said, taking both of their hands. "Are you going to teleport again? I'm still recovering from last time." Said Conker. I smirked. "No. No I'm not. I'm gonna do THIS!" I said. I used a burning wind to speed towards the Ark.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Ark, we saw nothing but darkness. "Light, where is Hope?" I asked. She stopped. She motioned me forward. She wanted me to go there. I flew them over past tall electronic buildings that had obviously been hit ben things that were heavy. One of the streets had buildings toppled over each other, like dominoes that had fallen in a straight line. This place was like a ghost town. The Chaos seeped into my soul, making it hard to breathe. I felt real weird, and, without thinking, flew over the tall buildings, electrocuting myself on broken holographic signs. "Slow down… I'm gonna be sick!" I heard Conker say behind me. "I can't! I'm not doing this!" I tried to say. It came out in the sound of wind. In front of us, we saw a light. I saw milky white clouds ahead of us, a golden glow emitting from them. I tried to see it clearly, but I couldn't see much of anything at the speed I was going. I could only see through my eyeglass, which just appeared now that I switched to my Techno mode. My data sensors went off the charts. The clouds were getting closer. <strong>1000 miles per hour reached. <strong>_Oh, no. _I had been going faster than the sound barrier! I heard Conker throw up behind me. "Slow down Fyronum!" Light said, wind blowing past us. I turned around, and everything went black with a large crash.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of a white floor. "Hello. I see you've taken care of Light. Thank you. What is your name, by the way?" I heard a voice ask. I opened my eyes. I looked up, and saw a boy with silver colored hair. "I'm… I'm Fyronum… And you are… Riku, correct?" I asked, getting up. The boy laughed. "No, no. My name is Hope. Hope Esthiem. It's nice to meet you." The boy said. He held out his hand. I held my hand out, and shook it. "Hope, how did you get younger?" I heard Light's voice say. "So, where are we?" I asked. "We are in The Ark." Said Hope. "You took quite the trip here." Hope said, pointing towards somewhere in the clouds. I saw black wisps of darkness floating near a hole in the clouds. I chuckled nervously. "My mistake…" I said. "It's okay, Fyronum. I know you didn't mean it." He replied. Light interrupted us, pushing us away from each other. "<strong>HOW<strong> did you get younger?" Light questioned Hope, louder than before. "I don't know. Something must have happened when time got ripped apart by the Chaos." He said. Light squinted at him. "But you died. I saw you with my own two eyes. An imposter of me kept keeping you from seeing reality, and then you couldn't take it! You died because of it!" Light said. "Bhunivelze had probably wanted to bring me back, but I still don't know why. I don't even seem to have knowledge about my past." He said. There was another silence. I knew for sure that Conker would probably say something about this. I waited for his silence breaking speech. When I didn't hear him, I realized that I didn't see him in The Ark. "Um, Hope, did you see a red squirrel with a blue jacket on anywhere around here?" I asked. Hope thought for a second, with that thinking osition where your hand is on your elbow, and your other hand is on your chin. "Actually, I saw one flying through The Ark, but it went out of the clouds. I didn't think he was with you guys. Sorry. I'll go and see if I can track him down." Hope said. He walked over to a computer near a set of large monitors. There was a large clock model behind it all. While Hope was uploading camera files in his computer, I saw a large floating tree to the left of everything. It had nothing blooming on it, and was surrounded by the clouds and the tiny sparks of Chaos. Something about this place didn't seem right though. Hope's energy didn't feel right. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but I could've sworn that Hope was… "I think I did it! Project 64 has been located. He's back in Nova Chrystallia." Hope said. "Light, you ready to see the world below?" I asked her. "I'm ready when you are." She replied

* * *

><p>So now, we know that Light and Fyronum are going to go look for Conker! But what will they find, and who will they meet? Find out, on the next chapter of "Unborn Existences"!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Nova Chrystallia

This is the eleventh chapter of my TSoaPTM fanfiction. We finally get to see a different character's point of view, for any of you who wanted it. Just know this, the story is mainly about Fyronum. But with all of that aside, I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter 11_**

**_"Nova Chrystallia"_**

(Point of View: Lightning)

I felt a spark in my heart, and was ready to get rid of this devil who tried to kill me. Before I could even attack though, I felt slower. A pale light glowed in his hands, and he said something. It almost sounded like he said _Ultima_. If he did, I knew that I was about to get hurt. I got my answer when the whole battlefield turned the color of the light in his hands. I tried to go back, knowing how strong the boy, Fyronum, was, but I was still going too slow. Before I could even take two steps, time came back, and I was slammed into a wall. As soon as I came in contact with it, everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in that weird world anymore. I was in a world with no life in it, from what I felt. I saw darkness swirling around me. The darkness was thick, and it made it hard to breathe. In an instant, all of the dark fog cleared, and I saw a throne that was held up by a tall grey pillar. I knew that I had never been here before. "I see you have joined the paradox." Said a voice, which I instantly recognized. "Caius Ballad!? What are <em>you <em>doing here?" I asked. Caius himself appeared before me. "This is the home of my soul. You have probably seen the shell of my former self before. I am what was once inside of that body." He said. "Sure. I don't think so!" I said. I wouldn't take any of his crap. I took out my sword to see that it was crimson colored, and glowing with a golden light. I swung at Caius, but my sword just went through him. "The hell? What _are _you?" I asked. Caius took out his sword, which emitted a sickly pink light that hurt my eyes. An enemy called Greater Behemoth appeared next to him. Caius stabbed it with the sword, and the same light from the sword enveloped the monster. He slashed the monster again, and it died. He had just drove it out of existence. "I have already told you, I am the spirit of Caius Ballad. You may not be able to damage me, but the same does not apply for you!" He said. He slashed at me, and his sword must have had a boost in power, because the sword knocked me straight into a wall. Before I could fall down, Caius' sword came from out of the ground, and carried me up until I hit the ceiling. When I was about to detach from the ceiling, he appeared right next to me, and shot a volley of laser beams with his sword. I could've sworn I saw some sort of blue bar over his head that said "Damnato Memorai". His eyes glowed red, and he continued shooting me with both his sword and his eyes. Everything was just a blur of colors, as all I could see were the various lasers being shot at me. Probably because he was a spirit, he kept splitting into two versions of his spirit self, constantly slicing me. I could barely breathe, but I still had a little drop of strength left in me. "**Flare**!" I managed to say. Caius kept hitting me, not letting me move. Just then, a symbol similar to the one that appeared when I had said surge had appeared in the middle of the room. The only thing is, this time, it didn't electrocute anything. It just blew everything up. Magic seemed to affect Caius, for when he got hit by the attack, he froze in his place. He looked more solid that he did before. _Maybe I can attack him now._ I noticed that I was back on the ground. I charged up an attack, and threw my sword at Caius. My sword hit him, but then it span around in midair for some reason. It hit him multiple times, and I felt a gravitational pull. I blinked, and somehow ended up in midair, holding the blade, as soon as I opened my eyes. Just then, I span around in a circle. It was like an attack that I liked to do called blitz. This was like an aerial blitz. The only thing I didn't understand was what this sword was. When I landed on the floor, time itself seemed to stop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glimmer of golden light. I turned around. On the floor, I saw a piece of something that was made out of gold. When I came a foot closer to it, it glowed, and then it grew into a scroll. I touched the scroll to pick it up, but then it became transparent, and energy flowed into my hands, through my body, and into my sword. The same words from the scroll appeared on my sword, only this time, I could actually see them, and they were written in Etro script. _Out of the palm of Bhunivelze's hand came the dark golden sand of eternity. It has brought forth the chaos that has been held in the Unseen Realm. That which has not yet been done is now your responsibility to do. Created by the eggs of the Chaos, the Soul Seeds, you hold in your hand the Ultimate Weapon, Crimson Blitz._ I have always heard of "Ultima Weapon" in my life. _Could this be it? Is this _**_the_**_ Ultima Weapon?_ I swung at the ground, and the ground it hit exploded, leaving a golden smoke flowing into the air. "You have done well, warrior. (You have done well, warrior.) But now it is time… (But now it is time…) for you to meet true Oblivion! (for you to meet true Oblivion!)" I heard a voice say. It sounded like Caius, but another voice was with it. I looked up to find Caius' soul, but it wasn't there. I felt a gust of wind behind me. I turned around, and looked up. I saw a dark purple/black silhouette sitting on the throne above me. He jumped off, and disappeared. I felt darkness behind me. I flipped over, already knowing what was going to happen. "Is that all you've got? I've seen that trick so many times, it's like a part of everyday life!" I said. I took out my sword and span in a circle, using blitz. My cape flew in the air that I just distorted. I jumped, and started throwing bolts of lightning at the entity. "Sskkyywwaarrdd ssttrriikkee!" I heard the entity say in two voices. It broke through my lightning bolts, directing some of them towards me. The silhouette hit me, knocking me into the ceiling. I fell down, a me shaped mark in the ceiling. I landed on the floor hard, breaking my right arm. I healed myself quickly, and rolled out of the way of an explosion. Glass and metal flew everywhere. I heard an evil laughter from the double spirit. I got up, and kept running, the spirit laughing behind me. Explosion after explosion, I kept running until there was no more room to run. "**Goodbye.**Goodbye." I heard the spirit say. For one second, I saw a face who had one half as the Sephiroth imitation, and the other as Caius. There was an explosion on the space I was on, where the throne was, and I was knocked into the air. Something hit me, and I went falling. The throne's pillar started falling behind me, and it was going to land on me. I kept falling, falling, and falling, until I felt nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange place. Everything was white, and there didn't seem to be any sign of any civilization. There was no sky, so I couldn't be alive. There weren't any clouds or burning rocks either, so I couldn't be in heaven or hell, not even the Unseen Realm. I jumped, trying to see if there was any gravity. It was a big mistake. I started falling into an endless abyss, seeing nothing but white. All at once, everything went silver, and I saw colors. I opened my eyes to see a dark area. I stumbled for a second, and fell down. I expected to feel the hard floor, but I instead felt like something was holding me up. I couldn't breathe, and by mistake opened my mouth. Instead of drowning in whatever I was laying in, I tasted honey. I must have been in the bottom of that bee hive. I thought it had gotten destroyed though. I felt a tug at my cape, and I was suddenly pulled out of the honey. I saw two blue eyes in front of me. I half-gasped, nobody even hearing me. I heard the whole hive shake, and I heard the voice of Fyronum say, "Oops. We've got to get out of her." I was suddenly bolted into the air. The wind rushed past me, and I saw nothing but clouds and a blue sky. I saw a hazy substance up over the clouds. It was getting closer by the minute. "Um… Fyronum?" I said, looking up to the atmosphere. Fyronum looked down at me, confused. "Look out!" said the squirrel, pointing up. Fyronum looked up, and I felt a wind curve us down. "Hang on!" he said. Fyronum put us all in a position that made it look like we were using a parachute. "I am going to let go of you in 10 seconds! When I do, flip over so you land on your feet, and Light, throw an impact manadrive below us!" he shouted through the rushing wind. I nodded, but I wasn't so sure about this. Fyronum let go of my cape, and I threw a manadrive downwards. The squirrel forgot to flip over. Below us, I saw something that must have been a stale, wet chocolate cake. <em>At least it's not that bad. <em>We landed, but the squirrel fell while he was upside-down. This cake smelled terrible, though. To be sure, I asked, "Is this stale cake?" I took a spoon out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the squirrel pop his head out of the cake. He saw me, and yelled, "DON'T EAT THAT!" he snatched the spoon from me, and threw it to the broken beehive. "Why not? This is just stale cake." Fyronum said. "No it's not. This is poo mountain!" The squirrel said. _Wait, what? _ My vision blurred. "What?" I looked down at my shoes, and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" _I officially hate this place! I'm out of here. _I felt in my pocket for an impact manadrive. I found a blue one, and I flicked the switch on the side of it. I threw the manadrive as far away from the mountain as I could, and then I jumped there, using aero to help me reach the impact field. _They will have to be the ones to help me out of here. _They got me into that mess, and they were gonna get me out. I used water to wipe off my shoes. I looked up at them. "Well?" I called up. 4 seconds later, they jumped down, the squirrel failing to land correctly.

* * *

><p>We swam into a lake, but Fyronum went the other way, towards a button. Both me and the squirrel turned around, and Fyronum climbed onto the button. He jumped on it, and went straight into the water. When he swam back up, we felt something pulling at us. I turned around for a second. Fyronum picked up a plug, and threw it somewhere near over a cave in the river. A whirlpool appeared behind us. "What's going on?" I asked. "Swim away!" yelled the squirrel, trying to swim away. "Oh no you don't. Here we go!" Fyronum said, pushing us back. I thought I would be drowning, but I instead breathed in oxygen while I was in the water. The squirrel got pulled in, followed by Fyronum. We went down a long tunnel that reminded me of a waterslide. "Lightning, get ready. You will be surprised." Fyronum said. I saw a light that was a mixture of the colors of roses and crimson. I saw a glass symbol near a hole in the slide, and we broke through it. It felt like going somewhere from the Historia Crux. Fyronum was right. When we went through, I was surprised. We were in Gran Pulse.<p>

* * *

><p>We sped towards the Ark. "Light, where is Hope?" Fyronum asked. I motioned him forward, towards a faint light in the distance. Suddenly, he sped up. The Chaos that was haunting my soul seemed to have been left behind from the amazing speed. I heard a loud wind, and a bunch of clouds behind us. <em>Did we just break the sound barrier?<em> "Slow down… I'm gonna be sick!" I heard the squirrel say. I heard wind rush out of Fyronum's mouth. The light in front of us was blurry, for we were going to fast to see anything. The squirrel threw up behind me. We needed to slow down. "Slow down Fyronum!" I called out to him. He looked back at me and tried to say something, and turned around. We crashed right into the clouds, which I thought was weird, considering clouds were soft, and could be gone through. I went flying into the clouds, the wind rushing past me. I expected to be hurtling straight out of the clouds, and landing somewhere else. Instead, I felt some sort of barrier keeping me from flying away, and I was dropped onto a hard substance. _So there was ground in here._ I started to close my eyes, but when they were still open, I knew for a fact that I saw a young version of Hope Esthiem.

* * *

><p>I stood up with my arms crossed, suspiciously watching Hope. "How did you get younger?" I asked him. He kept talking to Fyronum. They kept up the conversation, and I yelled, "<strong>HOW<strong> did you get younger?" to Hope. "I don't know. Something must have happened when time got ripped apart by the Chaos." He replied. I squinted at him. _That's not possible_. "But you died. I saw you with my own two eyes. An imposter of me kept keeping you from seeing reality, and then you couldn't take it! You died because of it!" I told him. "Bhunivelze had probably wanted to bring me back, but I still don't know why. I don't even seem to have knowledge about my past." He said, calm. So it was Bhunivelze. Just then, Fyronum asked about the red squirrel. Hope went over to a computer, and looked for him. He identified him by the name of "Project 64". He said that he was located in a place called Nova Chrystallia. _So there's a place called Nova Chrystallia… _**_in_**_ Fabula Nova Chrystallia… _"Are you ready to see the world below?" Fyronum asked me. I wasn't going just to save the squirrel. I was going to see what this world was like. I realized that I had re-entered the human world. Maybe Snow, and the others were there. "I'm ready when you are." I said.

(Point of View Change: Creator/Author)

"Here. Take these, they will let you communicate with me while your down there," Hope said to Light and Fyronum, giving them devices like the Bluetooth one that Fyronum had, "and step on the teleportation drive over there. It will take you to your destination. I recommend you go to the Wildlands." He said. Lightning and Fyronum walked up to a mechanical device that had a green glowing circle. They both thought up the world, "Wildlands", and they disappeared. Going through the teleportation drive to them was like going through the Historia Crux, only everything was white, black, and grey. They landed near a train station in the morning. Fyronum heard a voice in his head. _You will guide the savior in her journey. You will need to sacrifice something that is dear to one of you in order to make your paths easier._ Light walked down a small staircase. She looked to the right, and saw a board that people were looking at. She could've sworn she saw a yellow chocobo chick, just like the one that her friend, Sazh, had in his hair. Chocobos were birds that were in Final Fantasy games. Almost every one of them had chocobos, cactuars, moogles, airships, and someone named Cid. Just then, something glowed within the chick. A green light glowed within Fyronum. Fyronum saw a red light glow in the distance, near a place, that they would later find out was called Yusnaan. Just then, as Light was finally walking into the open grasslands in the morning breeze, a black mist surrounded her. "What the hell is this?" Light asked. –It's the Chaos. Any monster will be stronger if they're in here. They are more likely to appear in here anyway. There are also advantages to it though. There are things called Soul Seeds, which you can find in the Chaos. You can trade them with certain people. There are also advanced things monsters can drop- said Hope through the Com. Drive. Just then, a group of small monsters called Chichus appeared from thin air. Fyronum was the first to slice off all of their legs. Instead of killing them though, the Chaos swelled where their legs used to be, and the Chichus turned black. Their mouth's somehow got split into four. Light took out Crimson Blitz, and took out a small cube. She popped it into her mouth, and scanned the Chichus with something called Libra. She saw that the Chichus weren't Chichus anymore. They were called Niblets. They were weak to fire, so Light decided to use the attack she had used on Caius before. "**Flare!**" she yelled. The symbol from before appeared in the middle of the Chaos, and embers showed up everywhere. Light snapped, and the embers all exploded in a fiery inferno. Not all the Niblets died, for the attack was weak unless Light was on the verge of death. Fyronum finished everything off by saying "**Ignition… Inferno!**" The Chaos itself exploded, and the Niblets all died. Fyronum saw a burnt black nugget on the ground. It was called a Niblet hairball. Light found sickly pink orbs on the ground, and she picked them up. There were about three of them. When the chaos completely faded, Fyronum felt a burn in his heart. A monster imitating a cactus, a cactuar, appeared right in front of him. Light was about to take out her sword, when Fyronum told her it was okay. He took out his sword, but was kicked into the air by the small cactuar. Instead of instantly coming back down, he hovered upside down in the air for 3 seconds, and then fell down. He heard the cactuar squeak for a second, and it flipped over 3 times. Just then, when Fyronum was about to get up, he was bombarded with 1,000 sharp cactus needles. He couldn't move his arms, for they were stuck in a cactuar's position. He got mad, and exploded, reappearing behind the cactuar. He took out his sword, pointed it downwards, and stabbed the cactuar. It didn't die though. The burn from Fyronum's heart seeped through his body, into his sword, and then it ended up inside of the cactuar. The cactuar made glass explode around itself, and Fyronum's sword flew over Light's head, and got stuck in the ground. When the cactuar got up, there was an afro on its head. Fyronum made his sword reappear in his hand, and slashed at the new cactuar, the cactair. Before he could though, the cactair flipped around three times, dodging the hit. Fyronum thought of the only think that came into his mind. He made glue appear in his hands, and squirted it onto the cactair's hair. It dried out quickly, making the cactair's hair stick to itself. Fyronum read the cactair's mind for amusement. _Go! 1,000 needles! What? My needles are stuck in my head?_ Fyronum charged up an ice attack, considering it was weak to all magic. "Wait, the first thing that hits it is what it will be immune to!" said Light. It was too late, Fyronum had already launched the attack. The cactuar ran up to him, breaking through the ice. He kicked him 2 feet into the air with that strange gravity effect that happened before. The cactuar ran over to Light, and did the same thing. It ran towards the remains of a gigantic crystal ruin, and it jumped up a ladder. It headed towards a desert, and when Fyronum finally got back up, he saw a sandstorm appear way in the distance. Fyronum turned around and heard the sound of a camera. Light couldn't see anything because of the flash, but Fyronum saw a girl who looked like a younger version of Lightning. "I can't wait to give this to Zoe. It will be a real adventure for the Savior. I wonder if Lightning can find where I hid this soul fragment." she said. A costume appeared out of nowhere, and the girl caught it. A light appeared in her left hand, and she put the light inside of the pocket of the costume. She teleported away, and a monster called a Kraken appeared in the ocean. Many of the people screamed at the sight, while others just ran. They could only see the tentacles, but the tentacles themselves were as big as 5 houses stacked on top of each other. 5 tentacles bubbled out of the water, and they splashed the water so hard, the water got flown 79 yards away. Fyronum and Light. "I've got this," said Fyronum. He ran over to the beach, and swam out to the sparkling ocean. He saw a giant pitch black octopus head. When he swam towards it, an eye opened. He realized that this was the Kraken, considering the point that octopi didn't have eyes on the top of their heads. He sliced at the eye, making a stream of bubbles float towards the Kraken. A tentacle dove underwater, and smacked Fyronum down to the ocean floor. He slid down the sand, and opened his eyes. He opened his mouth, and absorbed all of the water from the sea. All of the water went into the void between the human world and Chronos Oblivous. –What are you doing?- asked Hope. "I'm making it impossible for the Kraken to move. Tell Light to come over here and kill it! Hurry!" Fyronum said. Light ran down to the wet sand, and started attacking the Kraken. The Kraken screeched, and managed to use his tentacles to throw Light all the way into the ruins atop the hill, where the cactair had went. Fyronum saw the Kraken's eye while it was open, and brought back all of the water. He spit out all of the water, and turned it into a toxic acid. It broke down the sand, turning the beaches into cliffs, and it ate away at the Kraken's skin. It shrunk, smaller and smaller, until it was an ordinary octopus. He was intending to kill it, but he decided to spare it. It couldn't do any harm anymore. He turned the acid back into regular salt water. He teleported to where Light was. Doing so caused 19 hours to pass, because teleportation right after a large amount of adrenaline caused him to speed up time. Luckily though, nobody noticed at all. When he reached his destination, he was inside of the gigantic piece of ruin that Light was thrown into. Not only did he see Light, but he also saw Conker, with his head, once again, stuck in the grass. The only difference this time was that it was grass, and that he was actually unconscious. Fyronum healed Lightning, and then he made an Elixir that he threw at Conker, instantly waking him up. Conker poked his head out of the ground, and said, "What the? Where am I?" He rubbed his eyes, and saw Fyronum. Then he looked next to him, and saw Light, backed up on the cold, solid wall. "Um… what did I miss?" asked Conker. "A little too much. We're exploring this place, Nova Chrystallia. Do you want to come with us?" Fyronum asked Conker. "Sure thing. We should wait for her though." Conker motioned to Lightning. "Don't worry. I'll just take her with us. We are going to head towards the place called "Luxerion." Let's go." Fyronum said. They walked out of the ruin, and saw a floating orb called a treasure sphere. Fyronum examined it, and it said "Beloved's Gift". He placed Light on the floor, and picked up the item. He walked over to the ladder the cactair had used, and climbed up, Conker following behind. He put it in a corner so nobody could steal it. "I'll put it up here so nobody steals it. The owner should pick it up sometime soon." Fyronum said. He jumped off, and picked up Lightning. He saw another ladder on the other side of the ruin. "It's time to see if the Divine City of Light is really that bright. The lane to get there closes at 6:00am, and it opens at 10:00 am. It's 5:45 right now. If we hurry, we can make it. If not, we're using the monorail." said Fyronum.-Wow. You sure know a lot about Nova Chrystallia. Are you sure you've never been here?- "Never in my life." He walked over to the ladder, Conker tripping behind him. A bell chimed in the distance, and the duo heard something being hit behind them. "It's 5:50, folks. It's time to start waking up. Rise and shine!" said a lady on an amplifier. "Oh, forget it. We're taking the monorail. By the time we get to Luxerion, the gates will be closed, and we'll be stuck there." said Fyronum. "Well, why don't you just teleport?" asked Conker. Fyronum chuckled. "One, you hate it when I teleport. Two, if I do, Light won't recover fast enough. I don't want Lightning coming with us in 5 pieces. And three, I want to be casual. If I teleport everywhere, people will get suspicious. I want to keep a low profile." answered Fyronum. He motioned Conker to follow him down the hill. They saw people. Real live people. "Hello. Welcome to Aryas Village! Is there anything you might need?" asked one of the people, a woman with a hat on, who was standing next to a sign. "Yes, actually. Do you know where I could find the monorail?" asked Fyronum. "Oh, the monorail. You can find it over there, in the grassland area." Said the woman with the southern accent, pointing to a train station. "Thank you." said Fyronum. He started walking towards the way down the hill, when he heard a shout. "Hey, kid! Over here!" Fyronum and Conker turned around. They saw a man with a pointy hat on, right next to a windmill near a sheep pen. Fyronum ran towards the man. "You need help with something?" asked Fyronum. "Yeah, sort of. I am a Soul Seed trader. I collect Soul Seeds. They are those little pinkish purple orbs that you find in the Chaos. I am running low on them, do you happen to have any." he asked. "And why are you asking me?" asked Fyronum. The Soul Seed trader pointed at Fyronum's katana, Light's Crimson Blitz, and Conker's frying pan. "Your weapons. Having weapons like those must make you hunters, right?" he asked. "Well, I'm not a hunter, but I do kill monsters. In fact, the first monster I had to fight when I first came to the Wildlands was in the Chaos. I kind of made a new species though." said Fyronum. The trader's eyes grew wide, but nobody saw it under his hat. "So you're the ones who mutated the Chichus? How exactly do you do something like that?" the trader asked. "I'm not quite sure. The chaos surrounded them after I chopped off all of their legs, and they turned into a new species of monsters called Niblets. I also picked up this thing. It's called a Niblet hairball." said Fyronum, handing it to the Soul Seed trader. The trader took it, and gave a type of money called gil to Fyronum. He gave him 100 gil. Just then, Light woke up. When Fyronum heard Light, he put her down. Light opened her eyes. "Hey… that smells familiar… Is that the…" Light started saying. She walked over to a man named Chef Aryas. "What's on your menu? I've got 100,000 gil right now." she said to the chef. "Oh ho ho! Madam, we have only ze finest foods in ze Vildlands! Ze exsquisite aroma that you smell is an Aryas favorite, passed down for generations." Chef Aryas said in a French accent. Light picked out something called the Aryas Secret Special, for 50,000 gil. "I'll take it." Light said, taking 50,000 gil from her pocket and putting it on the counter. "It vill be ready in just a moment!" Chef Aryas said.

(5 minutes later)

Chef Aryas placed a covered plate on the table. He lifted the cover, and Light's eyes grew wide. "This is the N.O.R.A special! But how?" asked Light. The Nora special was a smoke barbequed steak served with sautéed vegetables marinated in a special sauce. It came with the choice of a salad, and with a choice of any drink. It was delicious, and it always put a smile on everyone's face. The only difference was, this time, it was Mount Aryas' version. It had a sautéed Aryas apple as an ingredient, and it had the spices found on Rocky Crag Moles. It was a great thing to have by the seaside. Light remembered how her and Serah would ask their friend, Lebreau, to make this dish when they lived in the N.O.R.A house in Bodhum on Cocoon. Meanwhile, Fyronum quickly asked Light for the Soul Seeds she picked up earlier. She gave him the three Soul Seeds, and Fyronum walked over to the trader. He looked surprised, and gave Fyronum 1,200 gil. One of the soul seeds glowed, and went into the Soul Seed trader. A wave of energy emitted from the absorbed Soul Seed, and the same colored light glowed in all of the regions of Nova Chrystallia. Fyronum sold all of the items that had been dropped by monsters he defeated for a total of 109,877 gil. He walked over to Chef Aryas, and asked for two N.O.R.A specials. "Heh. I finally get real food. I'm real tired of chocolate." said Conker, scratching the back of his head. In 5 minutes Fyronum had already finished his meal, and was ready to go to the monorail. Conker quickly gobbled up the steak and the salad. He decided to get beer instead of a regular beverage. The only problem was, he over-drank. When Light finished, everyone was done. Fyronum and Light put down a tip. Light put down 40,000 gil, and Fyronum put down 30,000 gil. They thanked him for the meal. "Have a nice day, fine customers!" called Chef Aryas. "We're going to the monorail track." said Fyronum, motioning to the station. Light nodded. They headed down the hill, and Conker started hiccoughing. He kept tripping over himself, and then he finally threw up. "I don't…" Conker wiped his nose. "I don't feel so well." said Conker. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself drunk!" scolded Light. "You wouldn't be in such a hangover if you didn't do that." continued Fyronum. Light jumped off the hill instead of walking down the path. Fyronum followed. Conker tried to jump, but he barely left the ground. When he landed, his legs broke off, and his arms started bleeding. When Fyronum heard the cracking, he turned around. Light turned around too. "Light, just go! I'll catch up. I'll take care of Conker." said Fyronum. He walked over to Conker, and mumbled words under his breath. Conker's legs reassembled, and he could walk again. Fyronum closed the wounds on Conker's arms, and healed the rest of him. Conker was still in a hangover though. He started trying to walk with them to the monorail, but a red and black light appeared in front of him, and Chaos swirled around him. A gigantic, light blue, crystallized mound of a gel-like substance rose out of the ground, followed by a red version of it. Light turned around at the sound. "It's a giant version of my first mission from a Cie'th stone!" said Light, pointing at the crystallized one. "That one looks like the Royal Ripeness! There closing in on Conker!" said Fyronum, pointing at the red gel substance, and then at Conker. They both ran inside of the Chaos, and Fyronum said, "Take cover!" Light used an ability called Steel-Guard around her and Conker, which reduced the damage of attacks until they did nothing at all, and called out, "Odin!" The god from Norse mythology appeared in front of the barrier. Fyronum jumped into the air, and yelled "**Blizzard Inferno**!" A purple light appeared around Fyronum, and he span around continuously, making a whirlwind that lifted the two giant monsters off of the ground. Odin used **Surge**, keeping both of the monsters in the air. The whirlwind fused with the lightning from the **Surge** attack, keeping both of the monsters from coming back down. Some of the water from the oceans gathered in the whirlwind, and Fyronum unleashed the power of ice and fire. Ice particles flew everywhere, exploding in a blazing smoke when they came in contact with anything. The ice particles grew bigger, until they were the size of houses. When they exploded, they dealt massive damage. The Royal Ripeness had exploded, leaving 60 drops of the burning gel on the ground, and the crystallized monster melted, starting to freeze into 100 small incarnations. The Chaos dissolved, but appeared everywhere else. Conker threw up inside of Light's barrier. "Really? Are you serious? You're nulling the effects of my barrier!" said Light. "Oh. Sorry, I… I can't help it." Conker replied. Light rolled her eyes. Fyronum knew who to sacrifice to stop the Chaos. Light wasn't going to like this, but she wasn't looking. Fyronum directed the whirlwind towards Odin, and there was an explosion of thunder that threw Fyronum all the way into the ocean. When he woke up, Fyronum burst out of the ocean. When he teleported out, he saw Light and Conker, collapsed on top of each other. He ran over to them, and saw them surrounded by 100 small blue gel-like monsters called miniflans, and 60 bigger, crimson versions of the monsters, called ectopuddings, which had arms. They both glowed in the night; the miniflans glowing blue, the ectopuddings glowing red. Fyronum heard someone scream, and he turned around. He saw, near a cliff, a little girl falling into the Chaos, her father trying to catch her. "Who created something this sinister? That man must be devastated! I've got to help him!" He started running towards the man, but then he remembered Light and Conker. He ran over to them, and he stood in front of both of them. Fyronum picked Conker up, and slung him over his shoulder. He healed Lightning, and used a banishing attack. "Perish!" he said. All of the monsters disappeared into the Chaos, but not for long. Fyronum held Light's hand as she got up, and he started running. Light coughed from all of the water that had splashed from Fyronum's whirlwind attack. Fyronum ran up a trail, and saw a small village next to a large turbine in the middle of the Wildlands. He quickly ran past it, and headed towards the monorail station. He was about to run up the stairs when the Chaos appeared behind him. The yellow chocobo chick from before had fallen out of the monorail station when she sighted Fyronum. He caught her, but the Chaos spread enough to the point where it reached the steps. When it came in contact with the chocobo chick, the chick jumped, and a blue version of it materialized by its side. The yellow chick hopped back up to the board in the train station, while the blue one flew to the left of the train station, towards a place called Eremite Plains. Fyronum could've sworn that he saw Odin flash in and out of the Chaos battlefield, but one time as a white chocobo. The chaos grew rapidly, and Fyronum decided to make an enemy appear so the Chaos could disappear, because it was frightening all of the civilians. An enemy called a Chimera appeared in the Chaos. Light started attacking instantly. Fyronum gently placed Conker on the step, his head drooping to the side. Fyronum ran up, and said "**Salvation meets Oblivion!**" His right hand turned golden white, and his left hand turned pitch black and purple. He put his hands in a cross position, making an X over his chest. **"Twilight Blast!"** He said. He unleashed the light and darkness, blowing up the Chimera and it into the Chaos. He decided to let it still exist, but it wouldn't show up until the last day of the world, whenever that was. He picked up Conker, and walked up the stairs, Lightning following behind. She took a deep breath, and ran up the stairs. "So, Fyronum. How did you get all of this power?" asked Lightning. "Didn't you hear Caius and Flynn before? I'm a paradox. I wasn't supposed to be born. It's my fault that you were taken from the spirit world. I don't even know if Serah's memory is still inside of you. If I didn't exist, Flynn wouldn't take you as bait for me to die." Said Fyronum to Light. Light shook her head. "No. If you didn't exist, Flynn would have destroyed the world already. You're stopping him from doing so. Fyronum, I believe in you. You can save the world, you just have to believe in yourself." Light said to him. She ran up the steps, and Fyronum kept walking up. "Where are we going, by the way?" asked Light. "We're heading for Luxerion, the Divine City of Light." said Fyronum. Light ordered a ticket for 500 gil, and they walked onto the monorail train, a train hanging upside-down from a rail.

* * *

><p>Fyronum and Light sat on the long seat of the monorail train. The train went pretty fast, but the chairs were comfy. Unlike regular trains on Earth, this train was not crowded. Lightning watched outside of the window, seeing the colors that sped past the train. "Wow. This is the second time I've been on any type of train since we've messed with gods and Fal'cie. Fyronum, have you ever been on a train like this one? Are they different in your world, or do you not have them at all?" Light asked. Fyronum looked at her, and then looked back at the limp squirrel. He had been healing Conker for a while, but nothing had happened. He was very worried. It was as if Conker was family to him. "No, I haven't been on trains before, but I already knew what it was like. I'm a paradoxal mymphrir. It's a trait. I can feel things without even making contact with them. I can make matrixes around myself, but I can't seem to heal Conker." said Fyronum. "Conker, please wake up. You can't die." said Fyronum. He used a spell called "Salvation" on Conker. Nothing happened, and Fyronum shrugged sadly. Just then, Conker's eyes fluttered open. "Wha… what happened?" Conker yawned. "Where am I?" he wondered. "You're on your way to Luxerion, kid." said Lightning, winking. For once, she actually smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>So, we've finished chapter 11, so far the longest chapter of the story. Fyronum found Conker, and they have all seen Nova Chrystallia for the first time. We know about all five of Dajh's soul fragments: The Cactair in the Dead Dunes, the Coliseum fight in Yusnaan, the beloved's gift for Chocolina, the blue chocobo from Sazh's house, and the Soul Seed trader quest. We also know why there are no beaches in the Wildlands, and why there are just cliffs. We also know what happened to Doctor Gyshal's daughter, and how she died. Also, the chapter contained a lot of knowledge about Last Ones, and why there are a certain amount of Ectopuddings and Miniflans. We know how the Chimera was created, and why it appears on the last day. There is knowledge of the Angel of Valhalla's origin, how Odin turned into the fluffy white chocobo that we all know. We know how Niblets were created as well. Will the trio find out what goes on in Nova Chrystallia? Will any of them find anyone they know? What will happen next in Luxerion, the Divine City of Light? Find out in the next chapter of "Unborn Existences: TSoaPTM"!<p>

P.S. I didn't include all of the details about Light's perspective because I didn't want to have to keep going back and forth to see what everyone said. I want to make my chapters ASAP so that you guys can enjoy more of the story. And also, for those of you that are wondering, yes, I am very, **_VERY_** fond and addicted to Conker. Not the game, the squirrel himself. If you don't like the fact that I am attached to a deceptively adorable video game character, then either deal with it, or stop reading my fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 12 The Oracle Drive

Woo hoo! Welcome bros, to my 12 chapter of my best story EVER, Unborn Existences: The Story of a Paradoxial Twilight Mymphrir. This is so far my most popular fanfiction, with over 80 views already! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it!

**_Chapter 12_**

**_"The Oracle Drive"_**

(Point of View: Creator)

-Guys, what happened back there? I couldn't contact you, and my Chaos readings went off the charts! Are you okay?- Hope said through the Com. Drive. Fyronum talked through his Com. Drive. "Yes, we're safe and sound. We're headed to Luxerion on the monorail. As for what happened in the Wildlands, the Chaos surrounded most of the place. Something happened to Odin, and the Chaos dissipated." said Fyronum. He felt guilty for getting rid of Odin. "_Next stop, Luxerion South Station. All passengers headed for the Dead Dunes, stay on board._" a female voice said on the speakers. The train came to a sudden stop, and the doors opened. Fyronum, Lightning, and Conker walked out of the train, and looked around. It was 6:30, but everybody was doing something outside. Fyronum saw a girl practicing doing something near the fountain with what looked like her coach. Fyronum started to walk around, but when he got to a wall, he heard a phone ringing. "Who is calling on that phone?" he asked. He motioned for Light and Conker to come over there. –_Hello? Is anybody there?- _said a voice in the phone. "Who is this? What's going on?" asked Fyronum. –_Oh, thank goodness. Someone is here to help me. There are some people coming after me, and I don't know what they want! I managed to run away from them, but I don't know if I can hold them for long!- _the voice said. "What is your name, and where are you? I might be able to help!" said Fyronum. People started to gather around the phone. –_My name is Louise. As for where I am… I see… a gate… and there are red crates nearby! From what I hear, this place is called the Forsaken Graveyard. Hurry, I don't think I_ – the phone line cut off. "Louise? Louise!" called Fyronum into the phone. Fyronum turned around. "Do any of you know where I could find the Forsaken Graveyard? There's a girl named Louis, and she says that some people are after her! I need help!" he said. People murmured to each other and themselves. A cathedral guard with a large gun walked up to Fyronum. "I will take you there. We will need to go through the Chaos though." he said. They walked down a long stair case, and took a right on the first path they saw. There was a large cloud of Chaos, and there was an ancient manmade machine residing in it. "A dreadnaught! Move out the way!" said Light. The machine slammed its arms to the ground, knocking the guard out of the way. Fyronum healed the guard with magic. The guard got up, and started shooting at the dreadnaught. The dreadnaught started shooting fire from its mechanical hands. Conker decided to fight too. He ran up to the dreadnaught, and hit it with a frying pan. The machine didn't notice him, and kept attacking the guard and Light. "Huh? That usually always works. Well then, let's see how he likes this!" He put his frying pan away, and took out a baseball bat with a lot of nails in it. He swung at the dreadnaught, and the dreadnaught turned around. Conker put away his baseball bat, and started to back away. The dreadnaught started walking towards Conker. Conker tripped over a rock behind him and fell down. He took out a shotgun, and tried to shoot the dreadnaught. When it didn't seem to make a dent, Conker gulped down a lump of worry. He threw the shotgun at the dreadnaught's head, and the machine's eyes glowed red. Conker got up, and started to run, but he tripped again. The dreadnaught reeled in to knock the squirrel out of the way, and he slammed Conker in to the arcade area of Luxerion. Fyronum healed Conker, but since Conker was more than 15 yards away, it didn't do much affect. "Stand aside guys. I've got this." said Fyronum. He teleported in front of the dreadnaught. "Down here! Come at me bro!" called Fyronum. The dreadnaught looked down, and lifted its arms up for an attack. Fyronum warped in front of the dreadnaught's face. When the dreadnaught was about to bring its arms down, Fyronum put his hand under the dreadnaught's head. "Sayonara mate." he said in an Australian accent. The machine whirred in frustration, unable to move its arms. Conker jumped out of the arcade area with a chainsaw in his hand. Fyronum's hand burst with energy, and the dreadnaught's head blew off, leaving only the body, arms, and legs. When the dreadnaught's head blew off, it hit Conker, for he was about to slice the head off. Conker hit the ground, dropping the chainsaw. Conker tried to sit back up, but as soon as he did, the dreadnaught's head fell on top of him, blood spilling everywhere. "Oops." said Fyronum, nervously chuckling. The dreadnaught's body collapsed on the ground and disassembled, sparks floating around it. The body exploded, and the body parts flew into the lake and all over the battlefield. Fyronum walked through the mechanical rain, and touched the dreadnaught's head. Just then, it blew up. Blood splashed all over Fyronum, and Conker's head rolled into a wall. "Ugh… I did **not** need to see that…"

When the whole group got to the Forsaken Graveyard, they looked around for Louise. "Louise! Where are you?" asked Fyronum. They saw that a gate was open. Suddenly, a girl ran inside of the room that Fyronum, Light, Conker, and the guard were in. Fyronum heard shouts in the graveyard. He used telekinesis to shut the gate, and he quickly put locks on it. "Come on guys, let's go!" said Fyronum. Everyone ran out of the room, and went near the North Station. "Louise, are you okay?" asked Light. "Yes, thank you. I thought I was a goner." replied the little girl. "By the way, did you see the people who were chasing you?" asked the guard. "No, I only saw shadows. They want something from me, but I just don't know what." she said. "Go to the South Station. Once you do, go to the cathedral. You will be safe from the people chasing you there." said the guard. "Thank you. Thank you all." said Louise. She ran towards the tall cathedral. Fyronum and Light thanked the guard for his help. "You kicked that robot's ass back there." Conker said. "Yeah. You could say I'm 10 times better at things like this than Pew-Die-Pie could ever be. Conker frowned. "No, it's just wrong to be better than PewDiePie. He played my game, and made it more humorous than it already was." said Conker. "So?" Fyronum laughed. Light and Fyronum headed to a part of Luxerion called Old Town. Conker just followed behind them. They entered a place called the Warren, which was guarded by a broken gate. There were many people there trying to fix the place up. –This is the Warren. It has been damaged greatly by the Chaos. There are people here working together to make things as good as they can be. There are three people who are working hardest.- "And who might those people be?" asked Light. Just then, she saw three people who she knew. Noel Kriess, Snow Villiers, and the older version of Hope Esthiem. "Hope, aren't you dead?" Light asked through the communicator. "Hope? Hope!" There was no answer. They were having a conversation, probably about keeping the world safe. They all agreed on something, and went different ways. Hope went up a staircase near a door, Snow went through the door, and Noel went to a corner where there was something that was familiar to Light. "Guys, look! An Oracle Drive. I didn't think Noel still believed in those things. After all, when he looked through an Oracle Drive before, it had given him the wrong fate. He killed Caius, which meant killing the goddess of death, Etro. Doing so caused the Chaos to destroy the world. This place has been affected dramatically by the Chaos." said Light. Fyronum pointed to the Oracle Drive. "Lightning, you might be surprised to see this, but…" he started. Light looked over the edge of the platform, and gasped. She saw a vision on the Oracle Drive the showed Light appearing, destroying the world on the Last Day of Nova Chrystallia. It showed Noel fighting her. He had thrown his dagger at her, and she had died. The vision faded, and there was another vision. Noel was running up to a girl with silky blue hair. Paddra Nsu Yuel. The vision faded. "Wait a second…" said Fyronum. He turned off his com. drive, and deactivated Light's with his mind. He turned into a Techno, and his right eye started to glow with a blue light. The whole world turned into a datascape for him, Light, and Conker. "You see how Hope is here and at the Ark? The Hope up there doesn't exist yet. The Order of Salvation hasn't been founded yet. There is a paradox in space-time. None of this was supposed to happen. The only part of Luxerion that is right is how Hope, Snow, and Noel are going to work together to save the world. The inter-dimensional part of The Ark shouldn't exist yet. Hope didn't die, it was an illusion made by Flynn. He made a space vortex that showed you the future. He probably used an Oracle Drive to make it look like that. I need to get rid of Flynn because he is making the paradox. I'm going to track him down. Light, you should look in the Dead Dunes. There are many settlements there, but not for long. Conker and I are going to look in Yusnaan. He can easily try and lose himself in the crowd. Hope will look for Flynn everywhere else. Got it?" He said. Light nodded. Conker scratched his head. "Okay? I have no idea what you're saying, but okay." Fyronum was about to punch him in the back of his head in annoyance, but he felt that he didn't have the heart to do it. _That was unusual… Don't have the heart to do something? That's unlike me._ he thought. Fyronum clicked on something that was on his right wrist. The datascape disappeared, and they were back in the real world. Light headed up to the Dilapidated Gate. Noel got up, and turned around. When he saw Conker and Fyronum, he squinted, seeing them only as silhouettes. Then, he saw a rose petal floating behind them. He started to run up the stairs. Fyronum turned around, and quickly picked up the rose petal. "Conker, we've got to go. If Noel catches us, you're dead. I can't die, because I am immortal, but if he catches you, he's sure to kill you. I am NOT letting that happen." he picked Conker up, and ran to the Dilapidated Gate, because the shortcut to the North Station was near Hope. Fyronum ran out of Old Town, and headed to the North Station. When he got there, someone ran into him. He fell onto the floor, and Conker flew into the closing gate. "Who… ow… who hit me?" asked Fyronum. He cleared his vision, and looked around. To his horror, he saw Hope Esthiem on the floor.

Fyronum got up, forgetting what happened. "Are you okay? I didn't see you there." said Hope, pulling Fyronum to his feet. Fyronum looked at Hope. "Hope… is that you?" he asked. Hope smiled. "So you know me? Who exactly are you? I've never seen you, not even in Academia." said Hope. Fyronum smiled, and held out his hand. "Fyronum Techno Flimberg. Nice to meet you. I know you because of my Techno-glass Lite®. It lets me see things that other people can't see." said Fyronum. Hope nodded, understanding what Fyronum said. "I created a product like that in Academia. It was called a Gran Pulsar eyeglass. It let you enter a virtual world while sitting on a bench. You were also required to use them when you were playing my famous game, Brain Blast. My friends, Serah and Noel, didn't have to wear them. Serah had the eyes of the goddess, and Noel had had his DNA rewritten because of all of the time traveling he had done. Serah was a great friend to me." said Hope. Fyronum put his hand on Hope's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm bringing both Lightning and Serah back. I just need more time." said Fyronum. He walked over to Conker, and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. "Remember this: try not to die. I know the future already, and if you die, the future is going to take a turn for the worst." Fyronum said. He walked onto the train, and the door closed. "What would happen to the world if I died?" Hope thought to himself. When Fyronum got on the train, nobody else was on it. "Huh? Where is everyone?" he wondered. Just then, when the train pulled out of the station, there were crashes. Fyronum looked out of the window, and saw shadows swooping across the sky. Just then, something blew a hole in the bottom of the train, sparks flying everywhere. One of the shadows broke through a window, and barely missed Fyronum. It ran into the next window, but got knocked back by the glass. Fyronum had just enough time to see what it was. It was a zombie looking monster that had wings with things shaped like disks on them. Fyronum was even more surprised to see the near the top of it was a head wrapped around in the same substance that was on the body. Fyronum's Techno Glass glowed, and the description on it said, _Cie'th. Zombie-like creatures that have failed to complete their Focus. When a person is branded as a L'cie by a Fal'cie, they are given a Focus, a task they must complete. If the being fails their Focus, they are cursed for eternity, manifesting into a shambling, mindless Cie'th. If they, however, complete their Focus, they rest in a crystal stasis. Cie'th will eventually lose the will to go on. Once they do, they turn into living statues called Cie'th stones. If you help a Cie'th stone to fulfill its failed Focus, it is put to eternal rest, free of regret and sorrow._ Fyronum looked at the Cie'th trying to squirm away. He decided to put it out of its misery. Just then, there was a loud squeal coming from the train. Suddenly, the front of the train slid off, and the part of the train that held the train onto the rail had snapped. The train fell all the way down through the sky. When it landed, it exploded.

Fyronum has now boarded the train with our beloved squirrel, Conker. Light has headed for the Dead Dunes, and the group has already found Hope. The only thing is, Fyronum forgot part of his plan: calling Hope to check everywhere else. What happened to Fyronum and Conker when the train exploded? What will happen next in the story? Find out on another exciting chapter of "Unborn Existences: TSoaPTM"! Piece out bros!

Bonus Tape #4: "Okay guys, ready for the next mission?" asked Paradox Fyronum. Conker nodded. "Sure thing Fyro!" said Brittaney. Fyronum twisted his mechanical right wrist, and a holographic light came out of it. "Hey guys, it turns out that it's not a mission! It's a tournament! It's taking place in somewhere called the Coliseum. Got your weapons ready? I've got mine." Paradox Fyronum said, his hands glowing. Brittaney took out a bracelet that had arrows attached to it. She smiled, and nodded. Conker took out a chainsaw. "Of course I'm ready." he said. A tall grey squirrel with yellow dyed hair nodded, and took out a gun. "Ready when you are." she said.


	13. Chapter 13 The Thirteenth Hour

Another chapter… hey guess what guys, I beat CBFD so I am technically a pro for this. Also, I got a little bit of DLC for FFXIII-2 and LR:FFXIII. PM me for suggestions on Lightning Returns DLCs. Enjoy the next chapter!

_**Chapter 13**_

"_**The Thirteenth Hour"**_

(**Can't Catch a Break – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I opened my eyes to see a blue disk on my head, covering my face. I quickly recognized it, and burned it off of me with a fire attack. I rolled out from under a row of seats. I found the edge of the broken… thing. I walked over to it, and slipped. I pressed a button on my right hand. I threw a holographic grappling hook at the ledge. I programmed it to be elastic, and put the lock on. I stopped falling, and then shot up into the sky, above the ruins. I turned around in midair to see the monorail station. I fell back down, and landed on the top of the ruins. The ruins were the fallen monorail. I saw a light down in the endless ocean of Chaos. The light shot up through the air, and landed in the ruins with me. I jumped off of the train's window, and landed on the top of the train. I walked over to the light, which quickly faded. I saw a girl, who was 1 foot tall, just like Conker. Conker! I needed to go find him. "Oh my… what was that? Where… where am I?" the girl wondered to herself. I looked around the ruins to find the deceptively adorable red squirrel.

(**The Warpath Home – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I was walking towards a cliff when I heard the girl from before. I turned around, and gasped. The girl was very small, had ragged clothes, and had pale, burn stained, wrinkled skin. She had black hair, yellow eyes, and charred and blistered hands. She was limping towards me. "Are you… are you a real human?" she asked. "No, I'm from a different species…" I said. "So, there aren't any humans… left?" she asked worriedly. "No… there are still humans. They're all around this place. I'm just a humanoid." I said. Her eyes went brighter, and her skin softened and got its color back. "There are human beings here? There are people! But I don't see any people here…" she said. I heard her whisper under her breath, "Maybe Noel is here…" a memory instantly made its way into my brain. "Noel Kriess?" I said. She gasped, and looked at me. "You know Noel? Is he here, in this place? Where am I, by the way?" she asked, looking at the endless ravines. "Yes, Noel is here. He is up there." I said, pointing up to the edge of the hill near the broken monorail track. "As for where we are, I just came from Luxerion, the Divine City of Light. This is the place that everyone sees at the edge of cliffs in Nova Chrystallia. It's under the monorail tracks. The monorail, the train that is in ruins right now, fell down from all the way up there." I said, pointing up to a rod of broken metal. "I take it that you're not from here." I said. "I am from a place I call the Dying World. I am Jane Anville. It is nice to meet you." She said to me. A description flashed in my head, about a place in the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy called A Dying World. After I read it, I realized that she didn't know how to handshake, for she had nobody in her world to shake hands with. "Jane, this place was going to be the Dying World, until Noel changed the future." I said. Jane gasped. "Noel gave this to all of us?" she asked. I nodded. "The only thing is, Noel has seen a prophecy in an Oracle Drive, and it took a devastating toll to see it." I said. "An Oracle Drive is the dodecahedron-like device that tells the future, right?" asked Jane. I nodded. "He is after someone name Lightning Farron. I need to get to Yusnaan, the Glittering City, so I can stop the villainous Flynn Flimberg from making all the paradoxes in this world even more severe than they already are." I said. Jane's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Flynn Flimberg? He is the one who is said to have secretly helped a man name Caius Ballad to destroy Cocoon!" she said. I pointed up at a giant orb in the sky that was slowly turning visible. "Flynn did secretly help him by creating paradoxes, ruining the reunion of the people who saved Cocoon, but Caius did not destroy Cocoon in this reality. It fell down itself. That thing up there is the new Cocoon, named Bhunivelze. It was meant to be the new center of society, but Flynn ruined that too. The reason why this world is full of ravines instead of endless plains of life, is because Noel killed Caius, killing the goddess Etro in the process. Doing so unleashed the Chaos, the dark, misty substance that you see down there." I said, pointing down the ravines, toward a sea of Chaos. Jane gasped, as Noel probably meant a lot to her. She probably thought he was a hero. I wouldn't blame her if she thought less of him, but it wasn't completely his fault. I realized that she would probably have to come with me for a while. **Jane Sarah Anville has joined your party!** My TechnoGlass® said to me. Just then, I felt a sudden shake in the ground.

(**Chaos (Battle version) – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII)**

I looked around to see what was going on, but the monorail train's ruins were starting to slide off of the small, rocky mountain. "Jane, hold on to that rock!" I said. Jane, just wandering around, suddenly stopped. The mountain started to tip over. She snapped back into reality, and ran up to a sharp rock with a thin top, almost like a pencil. She held onto the pencil-like part of the rock. I was still standing up though, for the gravity didn't affect me. It was intense though! I could see a giant object growing – or was it a giant animal standing up? It was pitch black, and it was bigger than this mountain. I completely forgot that the mountain was falling. I ran up the sideways mountain, Jane holding on for dear life. When she looked up and saw me running up, she swung around her rock handle, and launched herself upwards. She didn't make it, and started to fall. She took a sword from her back, and threw it into the rock, the sword somehow stabbing the edge of the mountain right next to me. I blinked, and Jane was standing right next to me. At the sight of her, I tripped over myself while jumping back. Jane rolled her eyes, and pressed some sort of button on her sword. It grew to a size similar to Sephiroth's sword, about 3 yards long. (So many Sehiroth references…) I ran down the long, falling edge of the mountain, and jumped when part of the mountain broke. While in midair, I made my sword materialize in my hand. I charged it with the power of light, and threw it like a javelin. I saw the dark figure clearly. It was a humongous dragon. The black substance melted off of it, and I saw two red eyes the sizes of houses. The eyes glowed, and it gave a shriek that hurt my ears. I froze in midair, the sound somehow paralyzing me. Since I was still though, I could see that the dragon was glowing purple, and had wings that didn't even seem visible. I recognized the dragon. _The fire imp…_ I remembered the fire imp from Conker's world._ Conker! I forgot about Conker!_ I thought to myself. I destroyed the paralyzing effect with an energy blast. Jane jumped behind me, and threw her sword as well. I activated my anti-gravity field. I turned around in midair to see Jane disappear. I turned back around to see her hanging on her sword, heading towards the fire imp/dragon's right eye. I charged up magic within my field, and released a powerful wind attack. It came in contact with the dragon, and turned into a tornado. The tornado's clouds started to turn red, and I heard screaming up the cliff. The dragon roared, and snapped at Jane's sword while she was hanging on it. The dragon caught the sword and Jane, and threw them up over the cliff. The tornado started to turn more crimson than red, and then its winds slowed down significantly. The imp somehow **snapped the tornado off of the clouds on top of it**, and held the tornado with one hand. It reeled back its hand, and launched the tornado at me from 13 miles away. The tornado came quickly though, for the imp gave the tornado back its speed. I remembered that Flynn had possessed him, and that people who Flynn possessed would eventually take a different form, therefore, that creature would no longer exist. The ones who weren't appreciated that much would still have some knowledge of their past. The imp had probably not been greatly appreciated by the players of Conker's Bad Fur Day. I felt the wind pull me forward. I saw the funnel cloud as if it was going to land on me. _I won't let that civilization die because of your weaknesses._ I slowed time down. I thought I should give this mechanism a name. I turned on my communicator. "Hope, I slowed down time so this tornado wouldn't kill me. I'm calling it overclock. I can distort time, slowing down the clocks of worlds. For me, a 3rd of a second is a whole second. I called these overclock seconds, which were part of overclock time. Can you find some way to send this ability to Light through her DNA manadrive?" I asked Hope. –Um… Okay, I'll try.- Thankfully, he didn't ask me why he couldn't talk to Light and me. I, while in midair, saw the dragon start to charge up an attack that would be quicker than a blink, but would this time take 30 seconds of overclock time to perform due to the overclock. _Two can play at that game._ I took a stone from my pocket. It was a gem that had many facets, and they all had different colors when you held the gem up to the sunlight. The gem itself was orange, and it had a faint red glow inside of it. It was an ember stone found in Gem Valley, another world. The stone was called a Pyro-shard. I held it up to my head, and bit it. It emitted a yellow aura, and the red color in it started to envelope the stone. I smashed the stone in between both of my hands, and the Pyro-shard turned to golden dust. The dust enveloped me. My watch glowed brighter than ever. I clicked on icons on the watch, and the dust turned to a glow around me. "Bahamut!" I said. I felt my shoulder blades start to tingle, and suddenly, they felt like they were being ripped apart. My gravity field faded, and I started to slowly fall. The glow around me went into my body, and the crest of Twilight, a rhombus shaped diamond with the northwest and southeast facets the color white, and the other facets black, appeared over my chest. My clothes hardened, the leather falling off. It revealed purple, blue, and black armor. Two of my rib bones ripped out of my back, and they grew two sharp bones that curved down. Time warped near my back, and purple flaps that felt like burnt, ripped leather, materialized in between the sharp bones. My shoulder blades were as sharp as chef's knives. The same thing that happened to my rib bones happened to my shoulder blades. I was 5 feet away from the Chaos covering the ground. I couldn't fly if I was too deep in the Chaos. It nulled some of my Techno products, one of them being my Techno wings. I grew the size of a 12 story building, saving myself from being caught in the Chaos. My eyes glowed red, and my right eye turned blank white, while my left eye turned pitch black. I saw much more things when my eyes were in Chrono drive modes. _5 seconds_. I quickly examined the energy molecules coming from the tornado and the dragon._ 3, 2…_ I saw a clock on the fire imp's head, and knew what to do. I quickly charged up on of my attacks, and ended the overclock. Faster than light, I let out a beam of energy that demolished the tornado. The dragon imp let out a flame that was over 300,000o F in temperature. The heat was nothing to me, but it started to make the mountains melt. I used my right hand to charge all of the magic attacks I knew. Both of my eyes glowed red, and my whole body was enveloped in the same color. I stopped pushing my energy beam, and the imp's flame came in contact with me. Instead of going past me and hitting the civilizations behind me, the energy went into my right hand. The ball of elemental energy grew the 2 times the size of me. I knew that if I reeled my hand back, I would make Nova Chrystallia explode. "_**ULTRA FLARE!**_" I boomed over the mountains. From 13 miles away, I seemed to have hurt the imp/dragon's ears. It drooped its head down, covering its ears. I threw the ball of energy at the clock on its head.

(**Music : Off)**

The energy exploded, and an impact wave burst from it. The wave went all the way to the other end of the world, and intersected, creating a tornado that rushed all the way to the temple site.

(**Will to Fight – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I cleared my eyes from all of the dust to see that I was in my humanoid form again. I turned around to see that the monorail station was down. I walked out to see worried faces everywhere. They probably saw me fighting the fire imp. Then I saw a group of people pulling some other people out of the water, which was now very dusty on the surface. _So I'm the bad guy now_. Well, nobody knew it was me out there. I saw three shadows falling from the sky. They broke through the ground, and I walked over to the crater. I saw Jane. Next to her, I saw Conker. Right next to him, holding on to him for dear life, was Brittaney. I healed them, but only Brittaney got up. "Hey, Fyro! I came to see you!" she said, hugging me. I was instantly happy again. "Hi Brittaney." I said. I saw Flynn appear behind Brittaney with a charred sword in his hand. My expression dropped. I pushed Brittaney out of the way. "Brittaney, look out!" I said. He gave me a scar on my chest. Attacks from Flynn were fatal. I took out my sword, and threw it at Flynn. He teleported away, and I summoned my blade back before it went into the water. I teleported behind Flynn, and punched him in the back of the neck. He staggered back, and regained his balance. He jumped over me, and held me by my neck. He flipped me over, but I counterattacked, tripping him. I heard Jane get up, followed by Conker. I was caught off guard by Flynn, and was knocked into a nearby wall. I saw the clock monument behind him. _Didn't that thing have 26 hours on it? It only has 24 now._ I quickly got back up, and threw myself over Flynn. He knocked me off, and shot me in the forehead with a laser. It only stung a little. I saw a gigantic red sword appear in the sky.

(**Fighting Fate – Final Fantasy XIII**)

Many of the people screamed at the sight. "Fyronum!" I heard. I saw Lightning jump over me, and the sword impaled her. "NO!" I yelled, getting up. I looked over at Flynn. "You son of a bi- AGH!" I was knocked back onto the floor. I rolled out of the way of an explosion. I got up, and ran towards Flynn. I ducked and dodged 16 death bullets from Flynn, Matrix style. I sped towards him once again to find out that it was a dummy. I rolled my eyes and threw a dagger behind me. I heard it hit someone, but it didn't hit Flynn, it hit Conker, and right in the forehead. I threw an Elixir at him. He got back up, and scoffed at me. He took out a chainsaw, and threw it at Flynn. Flynn caught the weapon, and threw it at Conker. He was real lucky, because the chainsaw missed him by an inch, trimming off some of his hair. I kicked Flynn in the back when he wasn't looking, and he warped into the shadows. I found him behind Jane, who just got up. I shot him in the head with an AK-47, which I made disappear afterwards. He grunted in frustration, and ran up to me. He took out an axe, and sliced my left arm off. Almost everyone there, except for Flynn and I, screamed. That arm disappeared, and a new one materialized. I ran up to Flynn to realize that it was another dummy. I heard Brittaney yell "Fyronum, behind you!" I turned around to be greeted by a fist in the face that knocked me into the nearby wall. I saw Flynn with red eyes. I got up, disoriented by the hit. I saw him teleport behind Brittaney. He charged up his attack called "Heartless Oblivion", which would permanently kill its target. I quickly got back my senses, and Brittaney gave a sigh of relief. I had to save her. "Brittaney, behind _you_!" I yelled. She tried to turn around, but was stabbed in the back by Flynn's sword. "BRITTANEY!" I yelled.

(**Last Travel – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

I didn't know what I was going to do. "Berri…" I heard Conker say under his breath. Filled with rage, I ran to Flynn. I saw him smirk. "_**I'M GONNA KNOCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! GO TO HELL!**__" _I yelled. Flynn just laughed evilly. I took out my sword, the weight of my sadness stopping me from speeding up. I filled my sword with hatred and red fire. I lunged at Flynn, and he just disappeared, my sword getting stuck in the wall. I pulled it out, and made it fade. I ran over to Brittaney, and tried to heal her. I cleared the blood stained gap in her stomach, but she didn't wake up. All of this was happening to fast. One minute, and I see Brittaney, who is happy to see me, and the next, she is gone, never to return. It wasn't fair. Everything was going fine. Light had permanently died too. I lifted Brittaney's head off of the ground. She opened her eyes, and breathed heavily. "Fyronum… don't lose hope… we will see each other again someday…" she said, coughing. I started to tremble, my grasp on Brittaney loosening. "Fyronum… I… love… I love… I love you…" she said. Brittaney and I were just very close friends, but we thought of each other as siblings. She was the only person who really cared about me, a mymphrir who couldn't control his destructive mind. Brittaney breathed her last breath, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She closed her eyes for the last time. "No… Brittaney… Don't leave me…" I said miserably. I faced the hard truth, that she would never come back. I laid her back down on the floor. "I know how it feels to lose something and never get it back." I heard Conker say in a depressed voice. He held me by the shoulder as I was on my knees in front of Brittaney. "Just don't do what I thought of doing once. Suicide would have taken me from the people who still cared about me. Your "Creator" actually cried when he heard of the alternate ending of my game a long time ago." he said. I didn't cry from Brittaney's death. An event like that should have done something. I was just an empty shell, with no feelings, and no heart. Jane walked up to me. "Mister Fyronum… I am very sorry… Please, is there anything I can do to help you?" Just then, guards from the Order of Salvation surrounded us. "You are all under arrest! You have killed many citizens, deleted an hour from our time, broken the monorail train, and triggered a paranormal event! You're coming with me!" I was not going to do anything. "No way! He was trying to stop that person!" said Conker. "On the contrary…" said a guard. Flynn stepped out of the monorail train, disguised as a beaten up Fyronum. "You… you three… go with them, or they will kill the person the squirrel cares about most. All of those times that she was killed, it was all an illusion. Those were… photo copies." Flynn said. A guard went behind the clock tower, and pulled Conker's girlfriend, Berri, out from behind it. She was stuck in ropes. "Conker!" she said, looking at him. "Like, save me!" she said. Conker took out a shotgun. He shot one of the guards in the head, but another guard jumped on top of him, followed by another, who pinned him down. "Berri! I can't! Your feet aren't tied up, so jump into the water and swim! Get one of the sea creatures to untie your ropes!" said Conker in a muffled voice. Berri squirmed out of a guard's hands. Another guard ran after her, but tripped on a wire. He got electrocuted by it, and was momentarily dazed. Berri was about to jump into the water when Flynn caught her with his telekinetic ability. Conker managed to find his shotgun under the crows of guards pinning him down. He randomly shot out with his shotgun, but one of the guards pulled it out of his hands, and threw it in the water. Jane was pinned to the ground, and her sword was taken. She used her energy to create an energy wave that knocked the guards off of her. She tried to run, but was once again pounded onto the floor. This time though, she couldn't move at all. The citizens had all left, going into their houses and to other places. They couldn't help us. Berri was dropped onto the ground. A guard pinned her head to the ground, while another kept her on the ground by tying her ropes even tighter, Berri gasping for breath. Conker found himself a surprisingly small machine gun, unseen because of the group of soldiers wearing clothing the same color as the gun. Conker shot away with the machine gun. He heard Berri gasp for air a second time. He shot all of the guards that were on top of him, no more guards surrounding us, and looked toward where Berri was. His hand was still on the trigger of the gun. I came back to my senses, and thought I had confidence to help Conker. I then remembered Brittaney. I instantly lost my confidence and couldn't seem to walk over to Conker. From 2 yards away, I healed Berri. She was able to get up, due to the point that Conker had shot the ropes off of her. She ran over to hug Conker, but when Conker ran back to her, he accidentally pulled the trigger of his gun. Berri's expression faded, and she was shot down. Conker froze in his place. He couldn't stop holding down the trigger, because he was too shocked at what was happening. The machine gun ran out of bullets, and Berri fell to the ground, a pool of black and red blood forming around her. "What… what have I done?" Conker said to himself. Jane breathed heavily, and got up. "Gosh, the people here are rough." she said, walking over. She gasped when she saw Berri on the ground. "Mister squirrel, it's okay. Mister Fyronum can bring her back." she said, patting Conker on the shoulder. Just then, Flynn threw a sword, and Conker moved out of the way. Flynn chuckled, and reverted back to his normal form. He dissolved into the darkness without a trace. The sword hit Jane before she could turn around, and Jane got stabbed on top of Berri. The sword went through both of them. Conker moved back from the blood that splashed on him. Trying to see where he was going, he walked forward again. By mistake, he touched the sword, and ripped a line through Jane and Berri. When he heard the rip, he rubbed his eyes. He saw Jane on top of Berri, a blood filled line slashed through them. "This… this is NOT okay! I'm a murderer! I killed the person that I love the most, and I killed another person with her… I didn't even shed a tear…" he said. He was trembling, but he wasn't crying. "What kind of monster am I. I'm just as bad as the person who killed Fyronum's friends! I don't deserve to live." he said. _Oh… no… why did it have to come to this? _I managed to speak through my sadness. "But Conker, you told me-" I started. "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Just… let me do this… I disobeyed my parents' rules, was selfish and greedy, and I just killed the one person I still cared about. I can't bring her back, don't you get that?!" he yelled at me. He held his furry hands up to his forehead. "If she can't live… neither should I." said Conker. He pulled out a gun. I remembered hearing about this scene on my TechnoGlass®. The only difference was that it took place at the bar. I wouldn't let Conker die. I just… was very fond of him. I used my courage to try and run to him. "I love you, Berri." said Conker. There was a gunshot, and blood shot out of the left side of his head. He collapsed onto the floor. I was too late. My mind blurred with sadness. I decided to see if I could heal him. I knew that I could not heal anyone who committed suicide unless someone wanted them to be alive. Berri was technically the only person who was in a close enough range who could help me, but she was dead. I tried healing him, but to no prevail. I looked in my watch to ask the author/Creator for help. All I heard was sobbing on the other end of the line. I was devastated. I saw Conker, Berri, and Jane on the floor. I had nothing left. Light was gone too. –Fyronum? I know all of them are dead, but… what are you going to do?- Hope asked. I felt tears, but my skin felt dry. I was crying in the inside. "I am going with them. To the Unseen Realm." I said. –But, Fyronum! You said that Flynn would destroy the world if you weren't there to stop him!- Hope said. "I would like to save the world, but with the burden of thinking about these guys… I have nothing to live for. I'm no good. There's nothing I could do to help the world or myself. Hope… you're on your own." I said. –Fyronum, don't do this! If you do, the world will – I took of the communication device, crushed it, and threw it into the lake of Luxerion. I picked Flynn's sword up, pulling it out of Jane and Berri. A single tear left my left eye. My left eye turned into a human eye, not the faded one it always was. "Brittaney… I miss you… and citizens… I am sorry." I said. I stabbed myself with the sword, and I felt sadness rush through me like never before. I felt my soul leaving me, and my senses went numb. My mind couldn't work anymore, and my lungs stopped. I left the world of the living, and saw nothing but blood, then darkness, and then nothing.

(**Music : Off**)

Oh my god… this chapter was emotional for even me. I'm 11, but I still have feelings you know. Ever since I read the fanfiction about Conker's suicide ending, I literally cried myself to sleep. I personally love Conker, and to hear and see that ending broke me. This chapter was really hard to write. With all of that aside, when I said the "temple site", I meant what would later be the Dead Dunes. Anywhere I said Dead Dunes in this fanfiction will later be fixed. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I really didn't. It is too much for me. Damn you Microsoft. R.I.P Conker the Squirrel. You're the best, thank you for being who you are, and not actually committing suicide in the finished game.


	14. Chapter 14 The Ultimate Lair - Day 14

I am over the story of yesterday. I have gotten back my cool, and am ready to do this. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of my fanfiction!

_**Chapter 14**_

"_**The Ultimate Lair – Day 14"**_

(**The Ark – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

I woke up in an area with white clouds and golden light rays shining through them. If I was in heaven, it didn't feel like it. I didn't see any spirits. I walked through the clouds. It felt as if everything was as light as a feather, and the air was as clean as a new, shiny wooden table. The clouds felt like soft wool, but they were slightly wet, and my feet went through some of them. Luckily, there were more layers of clouds beneath these layers. I knew this wasn't real. There was nobody there, and I still had my sadness. I kept walking, and then suddenly felt a force pushing me back.

(**Eternal Fight – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

I fought past the force, and the clouds darkened as I trudged forward. The clouds turned into storm clouds, and lightning particles swelled up inside of them. The air got thicker, and it got harder for me to breathe. Everything smelled burnt. "Where are you guys?" I said, but nothing came out of my mouth. I couldn't talk, I realized. I saw a dark purple mist in front of me, similar to the one that took me to Windy from the Void Beyond. I saw it open its eyes to reveal two eerie yellow eyes. I pushed past the force pushing me back, and closed my eyes. I used all of my strength to push past the darkness. I knew this was not the Unseen Realm. I finally understood what the people of my world meant when they said that dead mymphrirs' souls didn't go anywhere. They were stuck in a void between space-time, never to be seen again. I managed to get close enough to the dark entity. I opened my eyes, and saw it take a shape. A hole opened up in it, and sharp teeth and two fangs were shown. It took the shape of a small dragon, about the size of me. Unlike the fire imp dragon, the darkness surrounding it didn't come off. I lost my outfit, I noticed. I had a red cape, and a black robe with a sigil of Twilight under both sides of the collar. I had on golden boots, and wore blue leather pants under my robe. I also wore a purple shirt made of silk under the robe. I didn't have my weapons, only my hands. I was 6 inches away from the entity. I held out my left hand. My hand was 5 centimeters away from the darkness, but then, I felt like everything stopped. The entity rammed into me, and I fell onto the… ground… _What? I was in the clouds! They were ten times softer than pillows! If I were any heavier, I would have fallen straight through them._ I was in the clouds, but when the dark dragon knocked me down, I felt the hard ground. The dragon loomed over me, and a purple ball of darkness filled up in its mouth. I saw a symbol appear behind it. It was a word in Chronoscript, a rare language in my universe. It said, _The time has come for you to leave the existing universes, and enter Oblivion. Witness the wrath of the almighty Terra-Fang!_ I inaudibly gasped. This was Terra-Fang, Chronos Oblivious' Satan, the god of true darkness. He was the one who had created all dark entities. I covered my head with my arms, and knew I was going to lose my spirit, and have it possessed. Instead of feeling my breath get taken out of my body, I felt the same. I moved my arms off of my face, and looked up at Terra-Fang. His ball of dark flame started to brighten up. The clouds from the light part of this place filled into the clouds here, and the infused clouds got absorbed into Terra-Fang's dark fireball. It grew to the size of a basketball, and expanded in size. It exploded before Terra-Fang could execute the attack. Instead of darkness or light, there was just a grey, dim Twilight color. Terra-Fang screeched, the sound of glass breaking with it. It had just broken the barrier keeping sound from entering this place. The darkness got absorbed into Terra-Fang, making him larger, about the size of small cottage.

(**Worlds Collide (Long Version) – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

The darkness cleared, and I saw… Yusnaan. Terra-Fang screeched louder, for the sun was shining real bright. I heard people screaming, and some pointed at Terra-Fang. I got up while Terra-Fang was stunned, and looked over the edge of the platform I was on. I was in a restaurant that was being built, called The Banquet of The Lord. It had a picture of what they believed Bhunivelze looked like. Terra-Fang created a field of darkness that surrounded it and me. It couldn't see the light anymore, so it stood up on two legs, and walked towards me without a problem. I saw it break a hole through the staircase, the carpet sliding into the hole. It charged another attack, and I backed up near the edge of the ledge. "Don't terrorize these people! I'll kill you!" I heard a voice say. I saw a grey, torn leather blur land in front of me. I saw a man with crazy blonde hair, but I couldn't see his face. He reeled his hand back, and I saw a mark glow on his left hand. It was a L'cie brand, I realized. He ran to the god of darkness, and with his hand enveloped in freezing crystal, he punched Terra-Fang. His hand went through, and he cursed to himself. "Dammit…" Just then, I saw a light appear behind Terra-Fang. It enveloped Terra-Fang in light, and Terra-Fang screeched. The man closed his eyes. A boy appeared behind the man, and he looked at me. He nodded at me, as if I knew what was going on. "My name is Jonah Seraph." He said. He pulled me up. He was wearing a white robe, and had white feathers and a golden halo. Nobody else saw him because the light blocked any vision of him. Terra-Fang froze, and dissolved, the light damaging him greatly. The light started to fade. "I have to go now. I do wish thou good luck!" he said. He walked to where Terra-Fang was, and jumped off of the ledge, disappearing in the light. _What was _that_ all about?_ The man opened his eyes, and turned around. He gasped when he saw me on the ground. He walked over, and picked me up. "You okay?" he asked. He looked me over. "Are you the one who ran into Hope yesterday? Your hair is crazy, just like he said." he said, chuckling. I smirked. "Yeah, _you're_ talking." I said. "Hey, I had my hair covered in a bandana for a while now. It kind of messed up my hair." he said, laughing to himself. "I'm Snow Villiers. What was that thing anyway – Fyronum, was it?" he asked. I nodded. "Its name is Terra-Fang. You just got rid of a god, but not for long. He is the god of true darkness. Nobody knows this, but he is the one who has created all of the gods of this place. He gave Bhunivelze and Mwynn their powers." I said. Snow looked at me in confusion, but just shrugged.

(**Novus Partus – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

Snow walked down the stairs, and was greeted by smiling faces and soldiers who gave him money. "Whoa, hey, calm down! Yes, I defeated the evil god that threatened us, but I don't need all of this praise! Your Fal'cie, Pandemonium, helped me out a little." I heard him say to the crowd. I just looked over the ledge, and smiled. Things were going well. I knew how Snow got elected as the Patron. I saw a light shine in the distance. A purple figure fell out of the sky, but was unnoticed by the crowd because everyone was thanking Snow. The figure fell into a table next to me. "Aw, crap…" I heard a high pitched voice say. I recognized it instantly, and turned around. "YOU!" I said. I walked over to the figure, the fire imp. It had somehow reverted back to its normal form, not the dragon form. I couldn't use swords for some reason, so I filled my right hand up with darkness, and my left hand with light. I threw them at the imp. I knocked it into the air, and caught it by the foot. I slammed it onto the floor. Apparently, I could still use ranged weapons. I took out a rocket launcher with a scope and laser sight. "Adios, bitch." I said. The imp covered its face. "No, please! I just got back to my senses, and I want to live!" he whined. I rolled my eyes, and put my pointer finger on the trigger. "I won't hurt you anymore, just don't hurt me!" he said._ The pull of the trigger, and it's done._ I took a breath, and looked into the scope. "And give me one reason not to kill you." I said to him. "I can… I can give you back the furry guy!" he said. I stopped, and dropped the gun to the floor. "Where… where is Conker?" I asked. I walked over to him, and held him by the neck, and pulled him up so we were face to face. "First, free me from the bastard alien man's curse, and I'll help you!" the imp said to me. If he didn't, I was going to erase him from existence. I used magic to cleanse his soul of Flynn's darkness. The magic went through my arm, and into the imp. I dropped him, and he feinted. He stayed his purple color, and then he turned a little red. He finally turned orange with a flame around him. After waiting for 1 minute, I kicked the fire imp in the head. He woke up, and lit up. "I'm me again! Thanks random guy! I'm out of here." he said, running away like the roadrunner. I used telekinesis and brought him back over. I extended a claw. "Do you really want to do that?" I asked. Just then, my mind swirled around. The imp's eyes were wide, and his jaws unhinged. "Okay… I won't leave. But only because I want to live!" he said. I smirked. I chained my left hand, and connected the chain to the fire imp's head. My brain thought something up, like the time when Conker first died from Flynn. The characters of Bad Fur Day really got to me. I even started to like this fire imp. _Damn it, Fyronum. Why are you doing this to yourself? These are video game characters! Ugh, I'm gonna have to have a talk with the manager of Rareware so l can stop all of this._ I walked down the staircase, jumping over the hole made by Terra-Fang. Snow would be able to fix it later. I needed to find Conker and Brittaney. I would save everyone else later. "Imp, where is Conker, the "furry guy" that you were talking about?" I asked him. He is… he's… OH MY GOD, THIS THING HURT- ow…" he said. I rolled my eyes, and made the chain disappear. "Wow, charming." he said sarcastically. "He's in the place that has lots of people and a large clock tower. Now will you let me go?" he asked. I shook my head. "Until we find him, you're my new Conker." I said. The fire imp cursed under his breath, and then looked at me. "Do you have to punish me like this? You're a real stupid bastard." he said. My left eye didn't flash like it normally did. I had a vision of something that happened earlier. My eye had reverted to a normal one. Instead of making my eyes flame, since I wanted this one to last, I made my claws longer. "I can give you a more severe punishment, if that's what you want." I said. The fire imp backed up down the stairs. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." he said. I walked down the stairs, and remembered that I wanted to keep a low profile from creatures that could be hostile. I held onto the imp's ear, and teleported to Luxerion.

(**Full Speed Ahead – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

I landed on the ground in front of the clock tower. I had just wasted two hours, so it was 4:23 pm. As soon as the imp and I got up, guards crowded around us, with their guns drawn. "How are you alive? You were on the floor, dead! There was blood everywhere…" a guard said fearfully. I looked over to where I had stabbed myself before. It was a blessing that I was revived. The only thing was that I thought I was a different version of myself, which was true. I saw my limp body on the ground in a pool of blood. It had on the same clothes I had on before. I must have created a paradox in which a version of me later in time had been created to replace the old me. Maybe it was Terra-Fang who did it, but I didn't really care right now. I made a whip of darkness appear in my right hand. I made a boomerang of light appear in my left hand. I threw the boomerang at a guard, and it curved and hit another guard, knocking them both unconscious. The other 14 guards ran after me. "Imp, fight them!" I yelled to the imp. "I have a name! It's Bob!" he exclaimed. I laughed to myself. _What kind of name is that?_ "What the hell am I supposed to do, smart ass?" I jumped out of the way of the guards coming after me, and they all ran into each other, stabbing everyone with the tips of their guns. All of the guards collapsed in a big pile. I knew there was more though. "You're Conker right now, so either use a frying pan, baseball bat, or blunderbuss." I said to the imp. "Uh… a baseball bat." he replied. "Why a baseball bat? Everyone loves the frying pan!" I said. "First of all, the baseball bats can kill those frog goblins in armor. Second, the theme that plays when we try to burn the furry guy in the "Pisstastic" chapter of the game is also played as a minigame theme in his other game, "Pocket Tales"." Bob said. "And that matters… why?" I asked. "The beginning of the minigame theme reminds me of the theme played in baseball! And here we have a baseball bat." he said. I just stared at him. _Whatever._ I gave him the baseball bat. Suddenly, more guards flooded through the gates. I quickly teleported onto a nearby rooftop, and Bob started hitting one of the guards with his baseball bat. The only thing was that it took 15 seconds for him to kill the guard. "Amateur…" I said. There were at least 50 guards fighting us. I decided to make them go out in a flash. I used magic to make my voice heard in only their ears. "It looks like you weren't worthy of helping the Order of Salvation after all. Besides, the Order shouldn't exist yet. Time to say goodbye." I said. I snapped my fingers, and jumped off of the rooftop. I warped to the station. The guards saw me, and came after me, but when they were about to try to shoot and stab me, their weapons dematerialized. I chuckled, and ran toward a guard. I punched him straight in the stomach, and he went flying into the lake. I teleported behind another, and sliced his head with my claw. I picked up his headless body, and threw it at a group of 4 guards. They were knocked into a wall, and they landed next to… Brittaney. 17 Guards ran to me, but I made a red energy wave that made blood spill out of their stomachs. I ran over to Brittaney. A guard was running up to me with Flynn's sword, which he had taken out of my past version. I left my body, and created and entered a new one. I was older than my last version by 5 seconds. The guard stabbed the other me, but I punched him in the back of the head. He flipped over Brittaney with the sword in hand. He held onto the sword for dear life, but was too close to me. It was too sudden for me to switch bodies. The sword was one inch away from my chin, and it was going to get sliced in half.

(**Ruined Hometown – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

Instead of dying, I felt all time halt around me. "Hello, Fyronum. It is me, Jonah. Is thou in need of thy holy light I can provide?" I heard the familiar voice say. I carefully backed away from the sword that froze under my chin. I turned around to see the angel boy. "Yes, actually. Can I have help reviving this girl, Brittaney Weatherfield, that girl, Jane Anville, and that girl, Lightning Farron? I would also like your help to revive the red squirrel, Conker, and the grey chipmunk, Berri." I said to Jonah. He nodded. He put his hands over his head, and looked up to the sky. The clouds in the sky above Jonah departed to reveal a blue sky. "Life's Benediction… Unhappy souls, cast away your sorrows and regrets, and let your lives start anew. Discover the light in the deepest darkness, find what is right when everything is wrong. With hope, and with confidence, come back to the world of the living, turn back the clock and undo what has been done wrong!" he said. The clouds closed back up, and a light enveloped Brittaney, Berri, Conker, Jane, and Lightning. "You have my thanks." I said to Jonah, while bowing. "It was my pleasure. Remember, a job cannot always be done alone. It is good to have help. These people can help you on your journey if you let them." Jonah said. He faded into the light. Time went back to when Flynn was fighting us. It felt weird. Things were rushing past, and –

(**Defiers of Fate – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I saw the giant sword rush down from the sky. I knew that this time, I wouldn't let Lightning die from it. I used the strength in me, and jumped up. I caught the tip of the sword, and stopped time where it was. I ran up the sword, and reached the handle of it. I used all of my remaining strength to hold the sword, which was 20 times bigger than me. I threw the sword at Flynn, who was laughing hysterically. He looked up, and stopped laughing. I quickly put Techno shields, shields made of holographic materials, around my allies. There was a humungous explosion, and the nearby buildings toppled over each other. When the smoke cleared, there was a large crater in the ground, and there was a line inside of the crater. The sword had gone right through the ground. Luckily, the walls separating the ground from the lake were very strong, but not strong enough. We needed to be quick on where we were going. I heard something explode, and the world felt different, almost as if it were a ghost town. I landed on the ground next to the group. I walked in the middle of the circle of people. "Guys, we have to get moving. I need to keep Flynn from reviving." I said. Flynn fell from the sky, and landed in the ground. He tried to get up, but he was injured badly. I ran over to him, and slashed him with my sword._ I got my sword back!_ He collapsed, and disappeared. I knew he wasn't really dead though. If he was, I would be too. "I don't know where he will be next, but we should search high and low to see if we can find and eliminate him." I walked forward, and found out that my foot was stuck in charred black sand. I pulled my foot out, and dug through the sand. After 12 seconds, I walked up out of the deep hole I dug. "Guys, there's a door down there, we should probably use it to see where Flynn is. It looks mysterious." I said. Jane, Light, and Brittaney nodded. Berri looked at me in confusion, and Conker just looked shocked. I nodded. "Let's go." I said. When my head came back up though, I saw Jane get swiped by a quick blue figure. I shrugged it off. I jumped down the sand pit. "Light, throw a manadrive for Conker and Berri! Brittaney can do this herself." I called up. I pushed sand out of a door. When the whole group was with me, I opened up the door. "Look out, a wyvern!" Light said. A wyvern, a small dragon/bird, flew in front of us, swiping its sharp tail. It hit Conker, knocking him into a wall. Conker got up, and took out his chainsaw. He sliced the wyvern's tail off, and the wyvern screeched in pain. Everyone but me covered their ears. I quickly froze the wyvern in place, a purple, blue, and red moss-like substance slowly growing on it. I closed the door behind us, but it sealed itself shut. I heard shouts behind the door. "Come on guys, let's go!" I said. They all followed me up the stairs, but we saw nothing but a wall. "Dead end." said Light. "But what about that cactus statue?" said Brittaney, pointing to a small red cactuar statue near the corner. I nodded. "What are we gonna do about it?" asked Conker. I walked up to it, and willed myself to go up. I disappeared, and reappeared in a higher floor. The group followed behind me. "Come on, we need to find Flynn." I said. I walked up the steps of what would one day be the Ultimate Lair of what would be called the Dead Dunes.

(**Music : Off**)

Another day, another chapter. Looks like this one is finished though. I really do hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll publish the next chapter as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 15 The X-Facility

Welcome to yet another chapter of my story! This is going to be awesome, I just know it. Get ready for the next chapter of "Unborn Existences : TSoaPTM"!

_**Chapter 15**_

"_**The **__**X**__**-Facility"**_

(**Blinded by Light – Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy**)

I ran up the next staircase, the group following behind me. When I got to the next room, I saw a giant pink monster in front of me. It must have been deaf, because when Conker and Berri landed, there was a loud _thump_. Luckily, it was turned around, so it didn't see us. It was facing the door to upstairs. I thought I saw the monster before. It was as big as the room, and it had a turtle shell. "It's an adamantoise." Light said. I looked it up in my eyeglass. An adamantoise was a giant turtle-like creature that was very strong. In the games of the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy, if the adamantoise, or any other version of it, had stomped, it could kill your whole team. What I didn't understand was why it was so small in this room. "I'm going to do this with a preemptive strike." I said, slowly walking towards it. "Don't! It can sense you!" whispered Light. She was too late though. Somehow, the area we were in disappeared, and we were in a matrix that was made to look like the place we were just in. The only difference was that it was much bigger. Then the adamantoise appeared, and it was bigger than ever, as tall as three houses.

The adamantoise just stood there. "Like, this is what we're up against?" said Berri. Conker took out his chainsaw, and ran to the adamantoise's left foot. He used his chainsaw to try and slice its foot apart, but the chainsaw disintegrated. "Conifer, run!" said Brittaney. Conker looked at her in confusion. "My name's not Conifer, it's Conker." he said. "Like, Conker, run! The thing's going to, like, kill you!" Berri said. Conker turned around to see the adamantoise pick up its foot. Conker's ears went down. He ran as fast as he could. The adamantoise's foot touched the ground, and Conker's tail was about to be ripped off. Luckily, he just made it. Unfortunately, the impact knocked him all the way into the sky. Light was knocked onto the floor, Berri was lifted off of the ground, and Brittaney got pushed back. Luckily, she was prepared. "Conifer, come out!" she said. Her little pet red squirrel poked his head out of her pocket. He crawled up her back, and crouched on her shoulder. Conker fell from the sky, and I healed him. Brittaney threw a stone to me, and I threw it at Conker. It bounced off of his arm, and I caught it. It left a hole in his jacket. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. I tossed the stone to Brittaney, and she made it smaller. She encased it into an acorn. "Hold off the monster while Conifer transforms!" she said, giving the acorn to her pet. The adamantoise lifted its other foot into the air. I ran under it, and kept the monster's foot in the air. I pushed it back up into the air, and it stumbled over itself. I ran out of the way, and it fell down, unable to get up. The sleeve of Berri's black mafia boss jacket had a hole ripped in it because one of the adamantoise's tusks sliced that part of the jacket. Brittaney sowed it back together with her magic. This was not an adamantoise. They weren't that strong. Conker got up, and made a circle with the letter B appear in front of him. He stepped onto it, and a light-bulb lit over his head, just like before. He took out sharp knives, and threw them at the adamantoise. They just bounced off of it, and some just broke. I held Conker's arm before he threw another one. "Wait for it…" I said. Conifer leaped off of Brittaney's shoulder after eating the acorn. He grew larger, and landed on the floor. He was an imitation of Conker. Brittaney duplicated Conker's jacket, and gave it to Conifer. Conifer put the jacket on, and stepped on the B pad with Conker. "Don't throw them yet!" I yelled to them, running to the adamantoise. I jumped over its head, and landed on its neck. I took out a sword, and stabbed it in the neck, blue blood oozing out of it. I kept the sword there, and jumped. I came down with my fists slamming the adamantoise's head. _**Guard Break!**_ I heard an imaginary voice in my head say. The adamantoise roared in pain.

(**Crimson Blitz – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

I jumped off of his head, and used an attack called "Heavenly Strike". A black and yellow feather detached from my hair. When it was right in front of me, I closed my eyes, and sliced it in half. When I opened my eyes, I was behind the adamantoise. _**Strength Split!**_ the imaginary voice said. I just split the adamantoise's weapons, its feet, in half. I teleported back to the group. "Now!" I yelled. Conker and Conifer started throwing knifes and swords at the adamantoise. Conker sliced one of its tusks in half, and Conifer did the same to the other. Berri took out a sniper, and shot the adamantoise's eye. Light used an attack called Army of One, in which she gave a barrage of swordplay, kicks and punches. "It's fully staggered!" I said, looking through my eyeglass. I ran up to its head, and started to slice it like crazy. "It's not working! I can't hurt it that much!" I said. I only made dents in it. I scanned it with my eyeglass. It was called a colossal titan Ω. _But it's called an adamantoise!_ I was proven wrong when its broken eyeglowed yellow. The eye of Etro. "He doesn't want to be driven out of existence, so he's going to destroy you." I heard a girl's voice say. We all turned around, and screamed. I know I had saw this person somewhere. She had rose-colored hair, and seemed to be a kid. She had a gothic-type outfit on. She reminded me of Lightning's sister, Serah. _Serah! I need to bring Serah back for Light!_ "Serah?" said Light. My eyeglass identified the girl. **Replay scene of yesterday?** my eyeglass asked. I thought the word yes. In the scene, I saw the Wildlands. I then saw the girl take a picture of Light while she was on the ground. _So this is the girl who did that? Why does she look so much like Serah?_ The girl laughed. "I'm not Serah, but you're going to see her soon… in the Unseen Realm!" she said. She pointed to the Colossal Titan, and a lightning bolt with a mixture of the colors purple, blue, black, and red shot out of her pointer finger. It hit the monster, and enveloped it in a lightning field. It got up, and roared. "Okay, I've got thi-" I started. I was quickly thrown into the sky by its foot. I landed with a loud crash. "You… what did you do?" said Conker to the girl. "The name's Lumina. I just gave your little friend some help. Enjoy!" she said, laughing. She warped out of the scene, and the Titan squashed Conker. The inaudible Conifer sliced at the monster's foot. It knocked him into a wall. Brittaney took out an orb. She placed it to her heart. "Mother Nature," she called, "please, help me out!" The orb glowed, and it took a shape. It grew bigger, and Brittaney let it go. It dropped onto the floor, and the shape of a human lady took form. The lady got up, and opened her blue eyes. She grew to the size of the smaller version of the adamantoise – rather, the Colossal Titan. She was like a green blanket. She was covered in leaves, and water enveloped her body. She held her hands up to the sky, and Brittaney ran to the Titan. It stomped right on her. "Brittaney!" I yelled. I looked up to the monster's head, and my right snake eye flared. The monster walked over to me, but it wasn't slow like its adamantoise version. It walked as quick as I would walk. It somehow managed to jump. "Cyber shield!" I called. I made a holographic shield appear over me, and the adamantoise was stuck in midair. "Sinister snake!" I said. A large snake slithered out of the ground next to me, and slithered up the wall. It went all the way up to the ceiling, and jumped into the Titan. The monster roared, and then, my cyber shield started to wear off. "No!" I struggled under the monster trying to squash me. "You're not dying that easily!" I heard Brittaney's voice say. Brittaney slid right next to me, and winked. "Mother Nature gives me the regeneration and auto-life abilities." she said. Mother Nature disappeared because Brittaney dismissed her. The adamantoise was getting heavier. We couldn't hold it alone. Just then, Lightning slid with us. She smiled, which was very rare. Berri went under the shield, and Conker ran under the shield as well, followed by Conifer. I smiled. "Take this!" I said. I gathered the group's strength, and we all shot up through the Colossal Titan.

(**Army of One – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

Lumina appeared in the air in front of us. "He's not going to die. His species will be immortal, just not the way you think!" Lumina said. The hole in the Titan's shell filled back up, and the shell shrunk completely. The sinister snake had frozen, and the monster's tail grew longer. The sinister snake's cobra head appeared at the end of the Titan's tail. The monster shrunk, and was encased in a dark crimson coat with other colors inside of it. "Oh, and I'll probably add in another god of death. I can do that, you know." Lumina said. She shot the same lightning from before out of her fingers. The monster's head changed. The small shell disappeared, warping somewhere into Luxerion. The monster was hunched over. "Every monster needs a weapon." the demon girl said. "Oh, that's it!" I said. I threw a dagger at her. She just disappeared and reappeared, the dagger going past her. She used lightning to knock my sword out of my hand. When it hit the ground, it changed into an axe. The monster picked it up. "See you later!" said Lumina. I threw another dagger, and teleported to her. I was knocked out of the way by the energy wave made when she warped away. I was knocked into a wall, and I fell all the way to the ground. The monster walked up to me, and I realized that I lost my left foot. I made a new one appear, and scanned the new monster. The Colossal Titan turned into a monster called an Anubys(yes, it's spelled like that). It lifted its axe, and brought it down. I closed my eyes to feel the weapon breaking on my knee. Only, it never happened. I opened my eyes to see Conker standing in front of me. My cheeks went red. "Conker, what are you doing?" I asked. "As much as it amuses me when you're supposed to die, but not get hurt, you tried to save me all these times. I'm returning the favor." He said to me. He jumped, and picked up the Anubys' axe. He threw it into the wall, and my jaw unhinged. "What the ^$%*?" I said. I ran up to Conker, and without thinking, picked him up, and hugged him. "H- hey! First of all, I'm a boy! Second… you're suffocating me!" he said. Berri walked down the wall, and threw a knife at my right arm. _Oh._ I absorbed the knife, and let Conker go. My pointer finger's nail turned into the tip of the knife. "Sorry. I really wanted to see how that felt. What can I say, he's adorable!" I said. "You…" Berri started to scold. Light and Brittaney came to the ground. Conifer reverted back to a regular squirrel, climbed up Brittaney's leg, and jumped into her pocket.

(**Fang's Theme – Final Fantasy XIII**)

We went upstairs, but the cactuar statue was for some reason still being created. I walked to it, but was then knocked back. "Hey, what about this?" asked Brittaney, pointing to a portal back down the stairs. "I reprogramed it. Next off, my home!" said Brittaney. We all walked down, and jumped into it.

I felt wind rushing past me like never before. Conker and Berri were holding onto each other for dear life. We all saw a light in front of us, and we all closed our eyes. I was ready for this. We went through the other end of the portal, and saw nothing but light. The fog from the portal faded, and we saw a huge city. "Welcome to the X-facility!" a voice said to all of us. "It's something I created. You're welcomed in by an AI in the speakers every time you come." said Brittaney. We saw flying cars, holographic roads and stop lights, ads, holographic escalators, and best of all, a huge green purple X in the middle of the town square. "Brittaney, I thought you lived in London." I said. She shook her head. "I go there to see my home world once and awhile." she said. The X in the middle of the town square turned green. "Mayor Weatherfield has returned! Bring her and her friends in!" said a man's voice on the speaker. We stopped falling, for a holographic road appeared under us. A sparkling green flying limo parked in front of us. "Ms. Weatherfield, it is splendid to see you again!" said a boy with an outfit derived from modern technology. "Hello, Dylan. How are you?" she asked. Dylan started to blush. "I- I'm doing just fine, ac- actually. I'll take you down to Academia street." he said. "Academia is the name of the utopia Hope built." Light said in my ear. "Brittaney got the idea to make this place because of Hope." I said back. We walked into the limousine, and Dylan drove us all the way down to the town square, Academia street.

(**Music : Off**)

So guys, how was this chapter? I bet you didn't expect this to happen. We learned about the Anubys' origin, and where all of the Adamantoise's went. Also (Spoiler Alert), any of you who have done the mission for Blythe in Lightning Returns, try and recall the three ingredients for the potion. One of them was a long gui's shell. The adamantoise and long gui are almost the same, and if I recall correctly, they have the same shells. This is where it came from. The merchant should find it sooner or later. Anyway, now you are seeing my one of my OCs, Brittaney's, world, the X-facility, which was derived from Academia from Final Fantasy XIII-2. I will make the next chapter ASAP. See you later.


	16. Chapter 16 Starlight Square

Welcome to the dawn of the 16th day! 7 hours remaining. I hope you enjoy the Academia chapter of this story. Welcome to the X-Facility!

_**Chapter 16**_

"_**Starlight Square"**_

(**Academia – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

(Point of View Change : Conker)

I saw the world of modern technology as a blur of colors. The limo was going real fast. Berri sat next to me, not understanding what was going on. She scooched over to me. "You, like, really surprised me. You said we were going to that dinosaur world, but now we're, like, here! Sometimes, I wonder what I would do without you." she whispered. My cheeks went red. "It's – it's no problem Berri!" I whispered back. The girl named Brittaney was talking to Fyronum, and the lady named Lightning was talking with them. I laid down on the chair. I was real happy that Berri was okay. She had died, but then I had committed suicide. The only thing was, it didn't feel like it had happened. The mechanical couch grew another row. Berri laid down on it. The man who Brittaney called Dylan probably put the limo on some sort of auto-drive feature, because he turned around and looked at Berri and me. "Do you want me to open up the upper window?" he asked. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I looked up, and said, "Okay." he pressed a button, and the top of the limousine opened up, and we saw the blue sky. I held Berri's hand. For those three seconds, I had no regrets or sad thoughts in my head. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I woke up with Fyronum over me, shaking me by the shoulders. "Hey Conker! Wake up! We're here." he said. I looked to my right, and saw that Berri wasn't there. She must've already gone out, seeing how the extra row wasn't there. I swung my feet off the couch, and sat there for a second. I yawned, and got up. I followed Fyronum out of the limo. I saw a green light where the ground was. _I hope this isn't acid. _I saw other people walking, so it must've been okay to jump. They pointed at me in amazement, probably because I was a big talking squirrel. I jumped off, and landed on the ground, which left me hovering in the air for a while. "Whoa, whoa! What is this?" I didn't know what was going on, but I kind of liked it. I felt a hand pull me out of the green light, and onto the ground. It was Berri. We walked over to Fyronum, and he led us to the rest of the group. "Okay, first things first, everyone that is new to the city, follow me." said Brittaney. Surprisingly, Fyronum didn't come. Instead, he was covered in a blue light for 1 second, and had a cyborg-like outfit on. Lightning, Berri and I followed Brittaney into a dark area. As soon as we set foot in the area, the whole place lit up with blue, red and yellow lights. She led us to a staircase behind a door on the left side of the hallway. We walked up, and we took a left turn. We were on a ledge outside, and we could see the platform with the X below us. We took a right, going up escalators, which seemed to only be conveyor belts made of nothing but light projections. We walked up a big staircase with at least 32 steps. When we got to the top, my breath was taken away.

(**March of the Dreadnoughts – Final Fantasy XIII**)

"Welcome to Starlight Square!" a voice said as soon as we walked into the crowded square. A holographic board appeared in front of us. "Would you like to sign up for membership?" the voice said. I saw the stores, and nodded. "You need to touch the yes button if you want to sign up." Brittaney said. I put my finger on the yes button, and the page the screen showed disappeared. "Please say your name." the screen said. "Conker the Squirrel." I said into it. "Scanning records… we have found someone who matched your name. Is this you?" the screen asked, a picture of me as a king showing up on the screen. I got a little uneasy on the picture, but said "Yes it is." The screen disappeared, and a card slid out of the machine next to me. "Enjoy your stay!" the voice said. I took out the card, and looked at it. I took out my ID card, and compared them. They looked completely similar, but the one I had just gotten said the X-Facility, not the Panther Kingdom. I put my ID card back in my jacket pocket, and kept out my new one. I walked into the square. Brittaney motioned toward a shop with a controller for a console called PlayStation 3 on the sign. "Come on!" she said, running over. We ran over, and Lightning just walked, looking at all of the sights. When we got into the shop, I saw the boy named Dylan. "Hey Dylan. You know that you don't have to work 3 jobs, right?" asked Brittaney. He just laughed. "I do what I can to make money with the payment of smiles. I just love seeing those happy faces walk into my two shops every day." he said. Brittaney smiled, and motioned toward us. "Can my friends have their customization done?" she asked him. He took out a glowing blue box. "Sure thing." he replied. He motioned us into a room. I quickly took a look at all of the games on my way in. I was extremely happy to see that the game Rareware had wanted to publish for so long, "Conker's Other Bad Fur Day", was there. It was for PlayStation 5. _Wow, it must have great graphics._ I saw versions of it for something called X-Box Alpha as well. And to my happiness, it was not ran by Microsoft.

(**Augusta Tower – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

Dylan walked us into the room, and opened his box. "Can you two enter the waiting rooms please?" he asked Berri and Light. They nodded, and walked out. Dylan pulled out a bed made of glowing cubes. "Lay here, and I'll fix you up. It won't hurt." he said. He took out a bunch of tools I had never seen before. He had various pieces of metal as well. He gave me a piece of chocolate. "Eat it, and it will make the process faster. Well, for you. It puts you to sleep for a while." _More chocolate? Ugh, fine._ I took the chocolate, and ate it. Everything started to look blurry, and I closed my eyes.

(**New Bodhum – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

I woke up, opening only my right eye, and everything was purple. I opened my other eye, and it was normal on that side. I bolted up. "What, where am I?!" I yelled. "Oh, it's done. I forgot to wake you up. One of the other patients, the soldier, is being modified in the other room. As soon as you are out of this room, I'll bring in the grey squirrel. Why don't you check out your new look?" Dylan said. I got up off of the bed, but my right arm felt real heavy. I walked out of the work room, and walked into the waiting room. When Berri saw me, she screamed. "What's wrong Berri?" I asked. She took out one of her mirrors, and gave it to me. I held it up, and screamed as well. My face was creeping me out. My right eye was metallic, with a purple plus sign in the middle. I looked in the mirror behind me, and screamed even louder. My arm was some sort of heavy weapon with glowing purple lines running through it. My left ear was completely purple, and I had a black metal mask that covered half of my mouth. "Oh my god, what happened?!" I asked.

(**The Sky That Night – Final Fantasy XIII**)

Brittaney walked in. "Oh, since you are new, you are required to become a Techno for at least 1 day. This way, we can keep anyone who might be dangerous from harming anyone. When you've proved that you won't hurt anyone, it will automatically disappear. You can change back into it whenever you'd like, just like Fyronum always does. Come on, the stars are out. Buy yourself something. Your…" she started. She faked a cough. "rather rude…" she said in the middle of the cough. "money has been turned into online money for your ID. As soon as you leave the facility, it is converted back, but you keep the ID." I nodded. She walked outside, and so did I. She walked to Fyronum. "That Dylan guy looks an awful lot like Hope." he said. He walked into the game place. I looked up and saw the stars. One of the stars seemed to be growing. I looked closer. It wasn't growing – it was falling. "Everyone, run! It's a shooting star, and it's heading for the square!" I yelled. I tried to run, but the star was too fast. I tripped over a rock, and got ready to be blown up. I felt a gust of wind, and then I felt like I was being stretched apart. I opened my eyes, and I was in the game store. I looked above me, and saw Fyronum. I got up. "Why are you always so overprotective of me?" I asked him. "You're adorable! I can't help it. Blame Rareware for giving you that design." he said. Speaking of Rareware… I walked over to the shelf with my game on it. I picked it up, and my card vibrated in my pocket. I dug into my jacket's pocket, and took out the card. I turned it over to see a pattern of clear squares with blue outlines like on the bed I was modified on. "Would you like to purchase this product?" my card said. I pressed the yes button. "Conker's Other Bad Fur Day paid for!" the card said. Lightning came out of the modification room. None of her actual body was modified, just her clothing. She had an outfit on called the Cyber Jumpsuit. Berri walked out behind her. Her mafia boss outfit was the same, but her shades had blue outlines made from lots of neon lights. It kind of defeated the purpose of the whole outfit. We walked out, and saw the sparkling star that fell – only, it wasn't a star. I walked up to it, and saw a girl. The girl from that blew up the ground, knocking us over to the place called Luxerion.

_I woke up as we walked onto the train. I heard lots of crashes, and then I heard a loud metal clanking. I saw the colors rush past us as we fell down. I felt myself fall, and I felt a lot of pain. I felt a burn, and I saw the colors rush downwards. I saw the ground, and everything went black. When I woke up, I saw a girl next to me. I got up, and found myself standing over some ancient rocks. I thought that this was one of those temple sites that people talked about. I saw the girl wake up. I thought her legs had broken, because she looked small, but when she stood, I was dumbstruck. She was a midget. She blinked two times, and looked over to the horizon. I looked over there too. I saw a huge cloud of dust rushing towards the temple site. The girl looked at me, and we both gasped. She held onto me just as the dust cloud touched the temple site. The dust covered us, and I felt myself getting lifted off of the ground. The dust covered everything, and I saw the sides of a funnel cloud around us. I saw a large chunk of the temple, from what I saw, something that had at least 25 rooms, flying around. It flew all the way to another part of the world. I felt myself get thrown as well, with the girl hanging on to me. The wind had turned me around, and I saw the temple site getting broken into ruins, and the dust started to settle on the ground. It was as if it was sand. We were thrown in the direction the piece of the temple that had been thrown. I saw us fly past the place called the monorail, in Luxerion. I saw nothing but melted mountains. I saw the girl turn red, and there was an explosion. I saw the clouds above me, and I saw us falling all the way onto the ground. I saw the boy, Fyronum, looking up at us, and then I saw the ground race toward me._

(**Eidolons – Final Fantasy XIII**)

My right eye had a description on it. It said, "Jane Anville". This person's name was Jane Anville, and she had almost killed me two times. There was a hole behind her. I looked down, and saw something coming up. I was too late to act. It shot up the hole, and rammed into my head. I was knocked unconscious, but I did see a blue figure falling back to the ground.

(**Music : Off**)

Did you guys enjoy this chapter? If so, don't forget to favorite, follow, PM, or review!


	17. Chapter 17 Heartless Angel

_**Chapter 17**_

"_**Heartless Angel"**_

(Point of View : Person Playing _The End of Time: Years Unborn 2 _DLC__on the GameSpark 5 console)

(**City of Revelry – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

I saw Conker get knocked onto the floor by the blue blur that shot up into the sky. My character, Fyronum, just looked at the scene. The figure landed on the ground. "What?" I wondered. I saw Sonic the hedgehog, but I was confused. The DLC's cover didn't have a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog on it. I just shrugged it off, and watched the cutscene. Fyronum walked up to Conker, and got him to his feet. He picked him up, and shook him back and forth. Berri knocked Fyronum onto the floor, and they both started fighting. "Will you quit it?" he asked, pushing her into the air. He caught her by the hand, and placed her on the ground. Brittaney walked over to the group, followed by Light. Brittaney stepped forward, and saw Jane. "Jane… is that you?" she asked. Jane opened her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, getting up. Sonic walked up to the group. "You friends of Jane's?" he asked them. Brittaney and Fyronum nodded. "So, um… where are we?" he asked, looking around. "The X-Facility, Sonic." said Brittaney. Sonic turned around. "You know my name?" he asked. Fyronum chuckled. "Everyone knows your name. You're the blue blur. When everyone else comes back out, the majority of the crowd will know you." he said. He looked at his watch, and the subtitles said _Three, two, one._ People started walking out of the shops. They saw Sonic, and started running towards the group. My brother was the person who had created The End of Time, and he made it an awesome game. Some people saw Conker and Berri, and gasped. Others saw Lightning, and ran over. Almost all of the crowd was surrounding the group. Lots of them asked for autographs, while others took selfies with their favorite characters.

(**Paradox – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

The camera moved away from the crowd, and was stationed near the corner of the game shop. There was a figure standing next to the wall. The camera didn't show its face, but I saw a blue electric boomerang on the figure's back. It walked away, and another figure appeared where the first one was. The figure had something made of white silk on. My controller vibrated, and a light appeared behind the group. The screen turned white, and nothing happened for 5 seconds. I heard a door close in my brother's room. The screen came back, and everyone was looking around, trying to see what happened. "Hello everyone!" I heard a voice similar to my brother's say. Everyone looked at the entrance of Starlight Square. My brother himself was standing there. He had probably decided to do his online character control system. "It's me, The Creator." he said. The crowd and the group stared at him. Fyronum walked up to him. "It's great to see you for the second time. You're helping us?" he asked. The Creator nodded. "Yes, you will be entering a new world." he said. "But first, you need to polish up on your skills so you can defeat Flynn." he continued. "Anyone who wants to become a master at battle, come with me!" The Creator said. 3 dozens of citizens walked over, followed by Fyronum's group. The Creator made a portal in spacetime. He liked doing things like this, even though it made no sense in the game. Apparently, the technology nowadays allows games to be effected when you did different things. My characters went inside, and before the portal opened, time stopped in the game, and I saw a person with blonde hair and a white robe hover into the portal. It was Jonah. Time came back, the portal closed, and the screen turned black. "I do not exist in the future, your new era. I am sorry." I heard Jonah's voice say. _What's he talking about?_ I wondered. The screen came back, and Fyronum walked out of the portal. He looked back, and his group came out. My brother came out of the portal, but it closed. He looked back. "What just happened?" he asked. He turned back around, and disintegrated. Fyronum just stared at the dust. The dust flew up, and filled the screen. The door to my brother's room opened, and he ran into my game room. "Sarah, someone closed my portal. If it's too severe, the game could develop a virus." He told me. The screen cleared up, and the screen said, _**Fyronum is now the leader.**_ A light appeared up ahead, and the whole place lit up. The party was in the Coliseum from Final Fantasy XIII-2. "You've got this?" my brother, Marcel, asked. I nodded. I placed my left thumb on the left analog stick. I moved Fyronum forward, the group following behind. "What's going on here?" Sonic asked. "Just trust him, he knows what he's doing, Sonic." said Jane, motioning to Fyronum. Fyronum stopped next to the light. Jonah walked out of it. "Jonah?" he said, surprised. The angel looked up, and pointed behind Fyronum. "Look out!" he said. Fyronum turned around, and a boomerang flew over his head. He turned around, and caught the boomerang when it came back. He crushed it, and threw it onto the floor. He turned around, walked past Light, towards whoever threw the boomerang, and his eyes grew wide. "Dylan?" he said. The boy took off his helmet. Dylan Nightwing was Hope Esthiem.

(**Heart of Chaos – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

Hope took out another boomerang. "You left me behind years ago, when you were in Nova Chrystallia. I was chosen by Bhunivelze to guide the Savior in her quest to save the inhabitants of Nova Chrystallia. I made the mistake of letting you get away once, but I'm not making that mistake twice!" his left eye glowed red, and Light gasped. "We need to free Hope from his curse!" said Light. Fyronum took out his sword, the Twisted Gear, and got into his battle stance. Light got into her memorable battle stance, and Berri took out a gun and knife. Conker made a context sensitive zone appear beneath him, and I had to press B. I did so, and he changed into his neo outfit. He took out two guns. Sonic shrugged, and changed to his Excalibur outfit. He took out Excalibur himself, and rose into the air. Jonah appeared next to them, flying in midair. Brittaney loaded her sleeve with arrows. Jane extended her sword. Hope had darkness flaming around him, and threw his boomerang at Fyronum. I pressed B, and deflected the boomerang. Hope used Flare, and threw his boomerang while the magic attack was charging. It hit Conker two times, and Conker was launched into the air by the flare explosion. Hope used an attack called deathbolt, in which he threw a bolt of lightning at Conker, instantly killing him. I pushed the left analog stick forward, and pressed both J and A at the same time. I vertically sliced Hope, and a doppelganger of him appeared by his side. The clone turned into Caius Ballad. Jonah healed Conker with an ability called Divine Light. Conker had full health, and started shooting Hope. Light ran up to Caius, and unleashed a barrage of combos. Caius countered, and knocked Light onto the floor. Caius glowed dark red and black, and so did Hope. Jonah used another ability called Salvation. He healed the party, and they were invincible for 30 seconds. I used this to an advantage, and switched to Light. The battle system changed to that of the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy. I wasn't one to mash the same button over and over though. I switched to Ravager, and used 3 thunderstrikes and one thundara on Hope. He got knocked back, but unleashed a combo of his own. He took out another boomerang, and threw both of them at the group. I switched to Jane's fighting style. I used Horizontal Wave, spinning her around and attacking everything that came in contact with the sword. I rotated the left analog stick faster, and Jane spun faster, making a whirlwind. I let go of A, and the whirlwind attacked Hope and Caius, lifting Hope into the air. Caius used an attack called Mega Flare. I switched to Brittaney, and used Nature's Benediction. Shields made of roots of trees and leaves surrounded my characters. Caius, now in his Bahamut form, had an orb of dark energy in his mouth, and when he released it, it exploded. I pressed J, canceling the shield. I switched back to Fyronum, and changed to his Heavenly form. I held S, and used the left analog stick to scroll down. I found Spirit Rush, and pressed A. The screen zoomed into first person, and I directed it towards Caius. After the screen said _Target Locked_, I pressed A. The screen exited first person mode, and light enveloped Fyronum. Fyronum rushed over to Caius, and clones of Fyronum appeared with him, attacking Caius as well. Fyronum actually managed to get Caius into the air. When he and his clones got Caius 5 yards away from the ground, Fyronum made a time field around him and Caius, and his doppelgangers rushed into Caius. When the doppelgangers collided with each other and Fyronum, they all turned into one person again. Fyronum was above Caius, and he lifted his sword up into the air. He looked where Caius' heart was when he was alive, and threw the sword at it. The time field broke as if it was glass, and it splintered Caius as well. Caius was plunged into the ground with the sword. As time breaking attacks went, the broken time shards would come back. Fyronum extended his leg so he could stomp onto Caius. The time shards underneath Caius rose up, knocking Caius 2 yards off of the ground. While Caius was in midair, Fyronum gave out a battle cry, and his foot went straight through Caius. Fyronum landed on the ground, with Caius still in midair. Caius fell onto the ground behind Fyronum, and I switched to Brittaney with the C button. I rapidly mashed A, and Brittaney shot Hope several times with her arrows, in groups of four. I switched to Conker, and flipped my controller over to reveal an N64 controller. I held R, and aimed for Hope. I then held Z as well. I kept shooting Hope with bullets, but he seemed to have had enough. He called out, "Dark Alexander!" Light froze in her place. Sonic didn't know what was going on, but didn't care. He ran up to Hope, ready to slash him with Excalibur, but he was knocked back 10 feet. The Coliseum shook, and the ceiling broke. Down came the eidolon, Alexander. The only thing was, it wasn't gold and white. It was black and purple, with a bit of red and blue. Alexander walked up to Light, and stomped. Luckily, she was on auto-play, so she had already been blocking. I switched to Fyronum, and flipped the controller back over. I switched to the Satanic style, and held S. I scrolled down, and found the ability called Satan's Benediction. There were a lot of benediction attacks in this DLC. I pressed A, and this time, I didn't need to lock on to anything. Fyronum's sword glowed red, and so did his eyes. He stabbed his sword into the ground, and split into two clones. One clone ran over to Hope and Alexander, and punched them both, knocking Alexander over. The other kicked the recovering Caius into a wall. The attack only kept Alexander from moving, him being an eidolon, but it had done every imaginable status ailment on Caius and Hope. I switched to Sonic, and Jonah healed me. I ran over to the fallen Alexander, and pressed A rapidly. I unleashed a combo that made the eidolon blow up. Out of the eidolon came Flynn himself. I switched to Jane, and tried to attack him. Instead, I was automatically switched back to Conker. Jane and Sonic were absorbed into an orb, which Flynn crushed. He turned around, and chuckled. "Jonah, let's do this!" said Fyronum.

(**Dancing Mad (Final Tier) – Final Fantasy VI**)

Fyronum jumped up, and launched his sword at Flynn. Jonah appeared in its path, and caught the sword. He snapped it, and threw it at Fyronum. Fyronum blocked it. "What? What are you doing, Jonah?" he asked. "My name is not Jonah. It his Hanoj." he said. "That's just Jonah spelled backwards!" said Fyronum. Honaj laughed maniacally. He laughed even more, and his robe turned black. His blonde hair turned black as well, and his halo turned red, followed by both of his pupils turning yellow. He held out his hand, and made Hope and Caius turn into energy, which he absorbed. Flynn nodded to him, and teleported out of the scene. It was going to be a boss battle. This was one of the longest DLCs I had ever bought. Well, I didn't have to buy it since my brother created the game. Honaj made a field of darkness appear around the group. A word flashed across the screen. It said Jonah, but then, the letters were rearranged. The word spun to reveal the other side, and the letters spun by themselves. It spelled Honaj. As soon as I was able to control the characters, Honaj used an attack called Divine Punishment. All of my party had dark red and black mist around their hearts, and the mist enveloped them. Each of them had a countdown on their heads. They each had a 999 over them. I gained control again, and moved Fyronum towards Honaj. Honaj just pushed him back with a powerful shockwave. I pressed J, but was knocked higher into the air. Fyronum had a 997 over his head now. I figured that this was like the Marluxia battle in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. When Fyronum landed, there was a 996 over his head. I made him recover, and used fire. Honaj just caught the fireball, made it bigger, and threw it at Fyronum. 995. I made Fyronum jump to throw a javelin. Honaj held out his hand, and the javelin blew up. I held S, and scrolled down to find clone rush. I pressed A, an entered the first person view to lock on to Honaj. Instead, Honaj kept moving. Luckily, I had leveled up from walking around so much and killing all of those enemies, so the lock on cursor followed Honaj around until it said _Target Locked_. I let go of the button, and 10 clones of Fyronum ran up to Honaj. Honaj held out both of his hands, and used a magic ability called multiply. He put his hands down, and rolled his fingers up into fists. The clones stopped in their places, and were multiplied by ten. They were enveloped in the same mist that enveloped my party. They turned around, and ran towards my characters. There were a hundred of them, and they could attack one person at least 5 times. Fyronum's doom gauge went from 995 to 790. Everyone else got hit a lot as well. The clones disappeared. "How do we beat him?" asked Light. Fyronum looked at her. "If Jane were here, she might have used her teleportation sword to do something, and Sonic might have caught Honaj off guard." he said. Honaj threw a thunderbolt at the party, and Berri was electrocuted, but everyone else was okay. Berri had 764 over her head. I switched to Brittaney, and summoned Mother Nature. The god of nature rose out of the ground, but Honaj just made another lightning bolt, and threw it at her. There was a loud shriek, and mother nature was dismissed. _Aw, no…_ Honaj jumped into the air, and took away the darkness surrounding the group. He enveloped himself with it, and stayed encased in it. Some of the darkness from Fyronum seeped into the ground, and the middle of the Coliseum turned into rock.

(**Limit Break! – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

The rock rose out of the ground, and out of Honaj's barrier came another lightning bolt. It hit the rock, and the rock turned into a monster. It was covered in rock, with cracks filled with lava inside of them. I couldn't control my character, for this was a cutscene. The screen turned black, and the word _Ifrit _appeared and faded. The screen went back to normal, and Fyronum stiffened his grip on his weapon. I could control my character again. I ran up to the monster, and realized that it was as high as the ceiling. It rose its foot into the air, and stomped. I blocked the attack, and countered. The letter S blinked near my command bar. I pressed S, and Fyronum jumped upwards. When he got to the monsters face, I was supposed to mash the A button. The rock monster's face was made of rock, but its eyes were made of lava. There were just hallow spaces in its nostrils and mouth. I repeatedly pressed the button. I was doing a barrage of attacks. I pressed S when it told me to, and Fyronum threw his sword at the monster's right eye. The monster let out a deafening roar. The lava flowed out, and quickly froze. I used the analog stick to move towards the injured eye, and pressed P. I pulled out the sword. Conker threw a chopping knife all the way up, and I pressed S. I used the knife to throw into the Ifrit's mouth. Fyronum landed onto the floor, and the monster started stomping. I had noticed that the numbers above the party had disappeared. This was going to be a long boss battle.

(**Music : Off**)

I've got another chapter down. If any of you want chapters for my other stories, don't worry. They're coming up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18 End of Time with Pewds

It's the 18th chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoy! We're doing some gameplay from a real popular gamer that most of you know. This is my perspective of what PewDiePie's gameplay of this End of Time DLC would be like.

**Chapter 18**

"**End of Time with Pewds"**

(Point of View : Author/Creator)

"On the last episode…" PewDiePie's voice said.

(**City of Revelry – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

The screen went to PewDiePie playing the game, entering Starlight Square. "Whoa, is this a carnival? It's a carnival, you guys know it's a carnival." he said. The screen skipped to Conker getting knocked out by Sonic. "OH SHIT IT'S SONIC! Bros, you didn't tell me that Sonic was in this DLC." The screen finally skipped to the boss battle. "Can't I just hit you with my weapons?" he wondered. He ran up to Jonah, and tried to attack. "Take that, you bitch! You BITCH! YOU BITCH!" Jonah didn't get hit. "Oh, I'm fucked." The screen went back to the gameplay.

(**Limit Break! – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

"Hey bros, I'm PeeewDiePie, and welcome back to The End of Time DLC pack 2… and this bitch is trying to squish me." he said. He moved Fyronum forward. "Do I run up this thing?" he ran up to Ifrit's leg, and saw loose rocks. "I'm gonna try. Clap with me bros, clap." he said, clapping in a 2 second rhythm. "Why aren't you clapping?!" he yelled at the screen. "Whatever, I'm clapping, so it works." he said. He walked up to Ifrit's leg, and jumped. Fyronum clung on to a loose rock. "YES! I told you it would work! What, I didn't tell you? Well then fuck you! Just kidding, you guys are awesome." He made Fyronum climb up, but he ran into lava, and Fyronum fell down 6 ledges. "FUCK! Bros, this is gonna take a while." he forgot that he could change characters and make one of them knock the lava out of the way. It had been 15 minutes since he had realized that, and when he had edited the video, he had shown everyone that. On the screen, it said, _after 15 minutes of forgetting something so obvious…_ PewDiePie had switched to Brittaney, and had summoned Mother Nature to harden the lava, making it possible for Fyronum to run. "Bros, do you know how long it took for me to figure out that I needed to use fucking magic? Oh my god, it took too long. I don't see how that angel guy can sleep this long though, especially with all of this noise." he said. He switched back to Fyronum, and climbed up. When he came in contact with the hardened lava trail, he stood up sideways, and ran up Ifrit's right leg. "Wow, this soundtrack makes you think, 'Oh, fuck, shit just got real!'" he said, bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the Limit Break soundtrack. When he got to Ifrit's side, the hard lava trail had stopped. He climbed up, and a red glow came from above. He switched to Brittaney, and hardened the lava. He changed to Fyronum, and ran up. He was real close to Ifrit's head now. Suddenly, platforms rose into the air with Fyronum's group on them. Lava started to rise upward. The screen went down to show the lava rising fast. "OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'm not going to die. CLAP BROS, FUCKING CLAP!" he said, quickly clapping. A meteor whizzed past Fyronum, and a rock fell down. Part of the ceiling fell as well, and Fyronum slid off. Ifrit moved away from the platforms, and Fyronum fell onto one of them. "Oh, fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he asked, moving the camera. "The lava is still rising." he said. "Help!" Brittaney's voice said. PewDiePie moved the camera toward Brittaney, and saw the lava rising near her platform. "Do I save them?" he wondered. He tried to run over to Brittaney. "Wait, isn't this guy real strong? Maybe he can walk onto the lava and moon jump. He can do any other weird unnatural thing." he pointed out. He jumped off of the cliff, and landed on the lava. Fyronum just stood there, taking no impact. "That's weird, why did he get hurt from the lava before, but not now?" PewDiePie wondered. Suddenly, there was a huge splash, and the lava rose quicker. Some lava touched Fyronum's head, and he flinched. "Oh. That a coincidence? I THINK NOT!" he said. Any lava that hit Fyronum's head would damage him, at least a little bit. It would have no affect when Fyronum was at least level 20. Ifrit started to launch rocks while inside of the lava. Fyronum was right next to Brittaney's platform. She saw him, and motioned him to come over. A rock slammed into Brittaney, making her fall down, and she had 1 health point left. PewDiePie made Fyronum run to the platform, but when he got to Brittaney, the lava came in contact with her, and she died.

(**Music : Off**)

The screen went black, as it always did when the player lost or died. Felix (For any of you who don't know, that's his real name) just stared at the screen with his mouth wide open. "WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK! I was so close!" he said. Just then, the choices, _Give up_, and _Get help _appeared on the black screen. If you know him, you know he would take the second chance.

(**Feast of Betrayal – Final Fantasy XIII**)

The screen went white, and a hand ripped lines in the screen as if it were paper. My head came into the screen, but upside down. "Isn't this the guy who took me here? The fuck is he doing here?" asked Felix. "Someone call for help?" I asked. PewDiePie looked at the camera. "It's as if he can read my mind bros. You think he's a stalker? I do. Just kidding, he's here to help, let's be happy." he said. I flipped the screen so it was normal, and I pulled off the white screen paper. The screen was back to the lava landscape, only this time, Fyronum was with his party, and was facing Ifrit. I ran up to them, and PewDiePie could play as Fyronum again, but couldn't play as me. A large rock rose out of the lava, and Ifrit pushed it into the sky. "Oh fuck, what's this? Is the volcano erupting or something?" Ifrit pushed himself out of the lava, and rose with the rock. It held the rock, and rose higher, until it wasn't in the Coliseum anymore. "Why can't I control my character? This is crazy!" The screen positioned itself in front of Ifrit, and the word _Nova Flare _appeared over the monster's head. "OH SHIT! Come on, come on, come ON!" PewDiePie said worriedly. The rock started to burst into flame, and Ifrit punched the rock, splitting it into 10 pieces, which grew, and split into 10 more pieces. Once again, there were a hundred things attacking the party. PewDiePie just watched in amazement. Ifrit smashed the rocks downward, and they split another 10 times, making 1,000 boulders. The boulders broke through the ceiling, and landed in the lava, breaking some platforms because of the velocity. I used my auto-ability, Creator's Protection, and shielded everyone from most of the boulders. The lava went into the boulders after they fell. When all of the lava had been absorbed, the boulders rose into the air, and formed a gigantic fireball, which grew into a small star. Ifrit flipped over, and dove back into the Coliseum. It broke through the star, making an explosion that broke the Coliseum into pieces. The explosion started off with the star breaking in half, and then making horizontal shockwaves that split parts of the Coliseum. Ifrit had broken the platform I had been standing on, canceling the shield. I was the only one who wasn't affected by Ifrit slamming us into the ground. I wasn't going to kill the game mechanics though. The nova flare had made the broken star grow 10 times bigger, and it exploded. A radius of approximately 1,000 miles was engulfed in the supernova's wrath. PewDiePie's jaw was unhinged. "He blew me up… he blew me up… HE FUCKING BLEW ME UP!" yelled Felix. Well, PewDiePie is going to have a hard time with this boss, so let's see MorganWant's gameplay, shall we?

(**Music : Off**)

So, we know that this boss is extremely difficult. If you don't know who PewDiePie or MorganWant are, go on youtube, and look up their profiles. I want to put gameplay on fanfiction, since I've never seen anyone do that. I'm just awesome like that. Hope you guys enjoyed my second chapter for youtube week! Oh, by the way, I decided that every first week of a month, I'll have a special week with fanfiction. Also, if I did something wrong with the PewDiePie gameplay, don't criticize me, PM or review.


	19. Chapter 19 Stupid Ass-hat!

This is what I think Let's Play End of Time DLC pack 2 with MorganWant, the new Youtube member, would be like. Also, like the PewDiePie Let's Play, tell me if there's something that you think is wrong, or if I should add anything. You can ask me anything. I hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 19**_

"_**Stupid Ass-Hat!"**_

(Point of View : The Creator/Author)

Wait just a second. I'll change the screen to MorganWant's gameplay, and I'll start on the episode that she nearly finishes Ifrit on. *Slides PewDiePie video to the side, and clicks on MorganWant's video* Okay, enjoy!

_Buffering… buffering… buffering… video loaded._

MorganWant's opening theme for youtube played, where the animated character holds the keyblade and throws the stars.

(**Eidolons – Final Fantasy XIII**)

"Hello humans, and welcome back! After over 10 tries, I finally managed to nearly kill this monster. Hopefully, I'll keep my sanity for this video." MorganWant said. She made Fyronum jump off of a platform with lava on it, and he ran to Ifrit, who had shrunk after she sliced his legs 5 times. She pressed S, and Fyronum jumped over Ifrit's head. "Is this the last thing I do? Did I beat him? I can't see because of the rapid slashing!" she said. Fyronum was slicing Ifrit like crazy. "Are my friends going to help me? What about Lightning? She should help me." she said. The S button flashed on the screen again, and Ifrit pulled his hands out of the lava. He was about to smash the party's platform, but it was in slow motion, giving Morgan enough time to press the button. Fyronum teleported to Ifrit's arms, and the screen went slow again. She needed to mash A while holding Z to go in first person view. "Now that I know what to do, I had better get it right this time." She moved the cursor to Ifrit's shoulder, and mashed the button. Fyronum slashed multiple times, throwing shockwaves that left dents in Ifrit's shoulder. Morgan pressed S, and Fyronum teleported to Ifrit's shoulder, and slammed it into the lava by kicking it. Ifrit let out a loud roar, and Morgan pressed S again. She did the same thing as before, but punched the shoulder into the lava this time. "YES! I DID IT!" she yelled. The lava drained into Ifrit, and its eyes glowed with lava. It's arms came back as well. "Oh, you dickwad…" she said. Fyronum jumped onto his party's platform, and Ifrit swiped the pillar of the rock she was on. "What's going on? WHAT IS THIS?!" she yelled. The S button flashed on the screen for 2 seconds, but Morgan was too surprised to react. Ifrit let out a beam of fire, knocking the party into the wall. It then jumped into the air. The words _Ultra Flare_ appeared above its head. All of the fire inside of it was drained out, and a fireball as big as it was grew larger. It kept draining all of its energy, until finally, it had no more. The fireball enveloped Ifrit, and went crashing into the Coliseum. The place exploded, and the screen went black. "NO! I worked TOO HARD! Now I'm sweating like crazy. This is going to be hard." she said. Luckily for her, the screen came back in the falling rock scene. She quickly pressed S, but Ifrit did the same thing as before. "I was supposed to hold S? DAMMIT!" she said. She had lives left. The screen went straight back to the falling rocks. Morgan held S, and Fyronum teleported in front of the party, holding back Ifrit's beam of flame. She held it longer, and Lightning came in, making an electric shield. Berri took cover behind the shield. Brittaney made the flames that hit them freeze. Conker found a rock sticking out, and made a B pad appear under him. "Yay, another B pad. Wait, I don't have to actually press it, do I?" she wondered. She held the S button, and looked under her controller. She pressed B, and Conker took out an Ice mage's gloves. "What are those gloves?" she asked. Conker jumped toward the anti-gravity shield, and placed his gloves against the outside of it. The shield was enveloped in ice, and the ice froze the beam of flame completely. "Do I let go of the... I think I let go of the button now." Morgan said. She quickly saved the game, un-paused, and let go of S. She could play as Fyronum again. There was a hole in the frozen beam of fire. Hesitantly, she moved Fyronum into it. Ifrit couldn't move, for his hands were stuck. The rest of the group jumped out of the ice, and landed on the ground below. "I'm scared… I think I'm going to die." she ran forward, and Ifrit's frozen hands were visible. She ran up to them, and they started to move. "Oh no, OH NO! Guys, help me! Where do I go?" she asked, worried. The S button flashed over the screen. She pressed it, and Fyronum teleported in front of Ifrit's head. "AH!" Morgan screamed, probably because of the giant face that suddenly appeared in front of her. The A button flashed on the screen as well. "I think I should press it…" she said. She pressed A, and did a cartwheel, slicing both of Ifrit's arms off. "TAKE THAT!" Morgan yelled. The S button appeared, and she pressed it. Fyronum grabbed both of Ifrit's arms, and flew upwards. The screen said to press S 50 times, spinning Ifrit's arms, which were connected to the beam of light, which was connected to the frozen electric shield. "Oh, shit. Please get this right, please get this right…" she said. Luckily, she did it. Fyronum threw the long ice pillar at Ifrit's heart, and the light came from its chest. The light flowed to the rest of his body. "Did I…" started Morgan. The light flooded the room, and Honaj yelled. Ifrit exploded, and many pieces of it hit Honaj. "YES! Take that, you asshat!" said Morgan, satisfied. The light was absorbed into a crystal made of frozen magma and rock, which Fyronum caught. It was absorbed into him. The words **You can now summon Ifrit** appeared on the screen. "Wait, is this like Kingdom Hearts? A crystal is actually a summon? That long fight had better be worth it." said Morgan.

(**Time to Say Goodbye – RWBY**)

The screen turned black, and came back with Fyronum walking up to Honaj. "Why are you doing this?" he questioned. Honaj opened his eyes and looked up. He disappeared, and punched Fyronum in the back of the head. "What the fuck?" Morgan said. Fyronum turned around, and swiped at him, only he wasn't there. "Is this boy messing with me? GET BACK HERE!" she yelled at the screen. Fyronum turned around, and used telekinesis to keep Honaj there. "He's mad. He made Fyro mad. This is bad. Why'd you do that? He'd gonna kill you!" Morgan shouted. Fyronum threw Honaj onto the floor. "Why are you trying to kill me, Jonah?" said Fyronum. Honaj's hair started to turn blonde again, but his eyes glowed, and his hair went back to black. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Honaj teleported away, and numbers appeared over the party's heads. "OH, you bitch!" said Morgan. The characters were playable again, and the battle started. "Can I summon now?" wondered Morgan. She pressed S, and scrolled down. She could summon. "YES!" she pressed A.

(**High Voltage – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

Fyronum put his left hand over his heart. The summon crystal appeared in his hand. He looked up, and launched the crystal up. He stabbed his sword into the ground, and rocks rose up behind him. "What's he doing? His sword's sinking! HE CAN'T ATTACK!" yelled Morgan. The sword went all the way into the ground, and the magma from the crystal flowed through the rock. A lightning bolt fell from the hole in the ceiling, and struck the rock. The rock was Ifrit. Ifrit got up, and turned toward Honaj. "Let's light 'em up!" Fyronum and Morgan said in unison. "Heh, we were both thinking the same thing!" Morgan said in amusement. Lightning used her own summon. "Odin," she said. If you have played Final Fantasy XIII, you know how she summons him. Conker made a B pad appear under him, but he took out his own controller. He pressed B, and an assist trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl appeared. Morgan laughed. "Oh my god! There are so many references in this DLC! It's just a DLC, but it's like its own story!" she said. Well, it is its own story. That's what the gameplay DLCs are. The stories of characters before the actual game, and only once, the story of a character after the game. Anyway, back to the video. *Clicks un-pause* Berri shot the assist trophy, and light emitted from it. Out came people who Light knew real well. Fang and Vanille walked out of the light, followed by Snow Villiers, Sazh Katzroy, and Hope. "Um, who are these people? Are they the angel's army?" Morgan asked. They all saw Light, and looked at Honaj. They figured out the situation quickly, and took out their weapons. "Shit just got real! The Hope boy is back and he's going to help us kick that devil's butt!" she said in a high pitched voice that many people recognized. "CHARGE!" she yelled in her normal voice. The game was playable again. Fang summoned her eidolon/summon, Bahamut. Snow summoned Shiva, Sazh summoned Byrnhildr, and Vanille summoned Hecatonchier. "Gosh, does everyone have a summon?" wondered Morgan. Hope summoned Alexander. "Wait, is he going to make that giant golem thing kill me again? It was a pain in the ass. Literally. He cut off Conker's tail." she said. Honaj teleported behind Fyronum, and Morgan pressed S. Fyronum punched Honaj in the head with a burning fist, knocking him over. "Take THAT, asshat!" she said. Alexander picked up Honaj, and threw him into the air. Odin turned into a horse, and Lightning rode him into the sky on a trail of rose petals. Lightning used Gagnrad, Odin's double bladed scythe, to attack Honaj in midair. Sazh rode Byrnhildr in a tight circle, making a burning whirlwind. "Lightning, you okay up there?" he yelled to her. "Don't worry Sazh, I've got this." she answered back "WHOA, that's a lot of colors!" said Morgan. Honaj was caught in the whirlwind, and was thrown into a wall. He regained his sight, and teleported back down. When he came, Ifrit stomped on him. It picked him up, and jumped. It threw him down toward Hecatonchier, who knocked him back up into the air. "Let's go Hecaton!" said Vanille. Hecatonchier turned into its gestalt form, a machine gun. It shot Honaj back into the sky, and Guard Break flashed on the screen. "YES, TAKE THAT!" yelled Morgan. "Man, I'm sweating so much… this is tense guys!" she said, referring to the viewers.

(**I'm My Own Master Now – Metal Gear Rising : Revengeance**)

Honaj was in midair, and darkness flowed in and out of him. The Shiva Sisters froze Honaj in midair, and he fell. Byrnhildr let Sazh out of him, and ran toward the frozen Honaj. Bahamut used Umbral Vile, smashing Honaj. Morgan had to press S. "Time break!" yelled out Fyronum. Time around him stopped, and he gave Ifrit the ability to move. Ifrit used flare, making Honaj explode in the crystal he was in. The crystal glass of time rearranged where Honaj was, doubling the damage dealt. "I did it!" said Morgan. The numbers appeared over Fyronum's head as soon as he dealt the finishing blow. "Oh, forgot about those. Well, at least I don't have to worry about them anymore." she said. The numbers weren't there the rest of the battle because the characters weren't getting hurt. "Guys, I managed to keep my sanity today, and my sweating didn't stop me from winning! We need to celebrate!" she said, but then laughed. "Just kidding, it's not that big of an achievement. Is it?" she asked the screen.

(**Caius' Theme – Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

Fyronum walked up to Honaj. "Jonah, I know you can conquer the darkness inside of you. Don't give up." said Fyronum. Morgan watched the screen. "Come on, just do it! I don't want you to kill me again!" she said. Honaj's hair started to look neater and blonde again. His robe turned white again. "Is the curse lifted? Has the evil spirit been defeated?" asked Morgan. Darkness swam around Honaj. He stood up, and opened his eyes. They were blue. His shadow was Honaj. Honaj was trapped in the darkness. "You have set me free… thank you. I must go now. Because of your help, I can live on." he said. He flew away. "Hey, where are you going? Don't just leave me like that!" she said. Fang and the others walked over to Lightning and Fyronum. Conker jumped off of a rock ledge that he had been thrown to from Byrnhildr's whirlwind. All of the summons had been dismissed. "But his voice said that he didn't exist in the new future! The hell is going on here?" she wondered. I made a portal that went to The End of Time, Fyronum's home world. "I'm coming with them." said Snow. When he walked through, he was knocked back by a force. Light looked at her friends. "Will I ever see them again?" she asked Fyronum. Fyronum nodded. Morgan looked at the scene in shock. "When did this turn into tragedy?" she asked. Brittaney walked through the portal, followed by Conker and Berri. "I'll see you again." Light said to her friends. Vanille waved goodbye, and Snow chuckled. "Later Lightning!" said Sazh. "Cya, Light." said Hope. Light went through the portal, and Fyronum waved goodbye. He jumped through, and I closed the portal behind him. They were in a world with no life in it whatsoever. "Well guys, I've reached the video capacity right now. I've reached 30 minutes, and can't risk anything. I hope you humans enjoyed! I'll see you next time!" Morgan said.

The video ended with this amount of recording time:

_30:59_

(**Music : Off**)

Okay, this is done. I hope you guys enjoyed. Anyone who has questions about the gameplay, just review or PM. See you later humans!


	20. Chapter 20 Raging Fury

Since my story making process has been delayed, this "week" will end next Sunday instead of this Sunday. Anyway, this week is called "OP week" For any of you who don't know what OP means, it means overpowered. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

P.S. If there's a soundtrack that isn't long enough, don't use YouTube. Go to listenonrepeat, and it will automatically repeat the soundtrack.

_**Chapter 20**_

"_**Raging Fury"**_

(Point of View : Brittaney)

(**The Cradle Will Fall – Final Fantasy XIII**)

We walked into the portal, and it closed behind us. It was hard to see anything, wherever we were, so I put on Techno glasses to see clearly, and gave some to everyone else but Fyronum. We were in a world that didn't seem to have any life in it. The air was heavy, and there were no plants, nor water. The only people that I saw were Fyronum and the others.

(**Fabula Nova Crystallis – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I looked up, and saw the X-facility far into space. It was like a moon. It was a silver ball with two green lines intercepting each other, making an X on both sides. It was like the X-box logo, but it was really a whole other world. Lightning looked up at it. "It's almost like looking at Cocoon from Gran Pulse," she said. I took my eyes away from my mother's creation. My mother, Linda Wethersfield, had left Earth to find civilization somewhere else in the universe. It was the year 2055, so the technology was very advanced. It had been 6 years since flying cars that actually worked had been invented. She used an advanced spaceship that had one year's worth of oxygen to go find living beings in space. My father, Mark Weatherson, was asked to look after me while she was gone. I was Brittaney Weatherfield, my last name a combination of both of their last names. When I was first born, on May 2, 2040, I had memories flowing through me, as if I were a reincarnation. I was very intelligent, and my parents thought of me as a protégé. My mother had never come back when she had left the Earth. I thought she had died, but my father knew she was still alive. He had managed to contact her on a communicating device that would allow one to contact another from over ten decillion (that has 33 0s, for those of you who don't know) miles away. I know it sounds like a coincidence, but he made it just after my mother announced she would go. It cost over a thousand dollars to make it, but it was worth it. My mother had found life on a planet that she described as small. I now know that it was Pluto, which had left the Milky Way in 2050. She said that the organisms looked like people, but were very dull in color. They couldn't talk, and seemed to be frozen. They had antennas as well. She had used tools inside of her ship to make a small city. The zero gravity on the other side of the planet helped her out. She made the Wethersfield Industry. She placed the humanoids into chambers near the ground. She tried to leave after the place was completed, but was transported to another universe, called Chronos Oblivious. My father set off to find her, but was caught in a warp hole just outside of the atmosphere. The warp hole had entered the atmosphere, and pulled the whole city of Philadelphia inside of it. I was the only one who survived. Since my mother had made her city by herself, I knew I could do the same. I decided to make life sustainable on Pluto, using my technology. I don't know how, but I could breathe on Pluto, as if there was oxygen there. I had built a city over the one my mother had created. I built a metal shell around it, so the oxygen from the city would stay inside. I called it the X-Facility, mainly because of the X I built in the center of the place. I was working on making the first teleportation device. I wanted the X to be a pathway back to Earth. I was lonely in the X-Facility. Somehow, before I ever linked the X to Earth, the transporter turned on, and worked. Maybe it was a gift from the souls of my parents. I ended up in London, and found Fyronum there, lost. I helped him out with his problems, but he didn't get used to me for a while. We soon became friends, and he started to trust me. He then disappeared for 5 whole years. He came back one day, but it was as if he was never there. After a month, the adventure I was in at the time had begun.

(**Rules of Nature – Metal Gear : Revengeance**)

A humanoid creature appeared in front of us. It looked exactly like what my mother had described the creatures on Pluto to look like. Another appeared next to it, followed by another. "Mymphri-nymphs!" said Fyronum. He ran up to one, took out his sword, and stabbed it. A purple liquid oozed out of a hole inside of it. It collapsed onto the ground. Conker looked at Fyronum. "What's that?" he asked. Fyronum looked back. "They're mymphrirs that failed to be created!" he said quickly. Another humanoid creature rose out of the ground, but it looked weird. Its back was a hand as big as it was, and its face was surrounded by two hands. Its left arm had no hand, and its right arm had a regular hand. "Is that a Cie'th?" asked Light. Fyronum shook his head, and sliced a mymphri-nymph's head off. "It's a handimorph." He said, kicking the handimorph in the face. Dark balls of mist floated out of the dead mymphri-nymphs. Blue cloaks wrapped around the dark orbs. Clocks with lit candles making circles around them appeared behind the cloaked entities. The clocks spun to the front of the cloaks, and flipped 90o so the candles pointed upwards. Berri took out a knife, and threw it at the entities. They froze it in its place, and launched it back at Berri with their minds. I used water to knock it to the left. Light used thundaga to destroy the clocks. She then used slow, just in case the clocks would regenerate, but the spell didn't affect the monsters. "These are chronomancers, and their immune to any time related attacks," said Fyronum. Another handimorph rose out of the ground, but Fyronum sliced it in half. He turned around, and used Flare to eradicate two chronomancers. Many more basic mymphri-nymphs appeared out of thin air. Fyronum backed up so one of them didn't hit him. I used Freeze to stop 5 dozen mymphri-nymphs from moving. Fyronum jumped into the air, and threw his sword into the ground. All of the frozen monsters exploded into purple mist. The mist turned into a gigantic dark orb, which split into 100 smaller ones. 100 chronomancers were created. More handimorphs rose out of the ground, followed by mymphri-nymphs. "More of them?" said me, Light, and Berri. Conker made a context sensitive zone appear under him, and he pulled out a laser gun. He positioned it to shoot a line of 126 monsters. He pulled the trigger, and shot a hole through all of the mymphri-nymphs in front of him. Berri took out a machine gun, and shot large groups of enemies. They just kept coming back. A dozen enemies were trying to attack Fyronum from the front. He flipped over, avoiding a swipe on the ground. A handimorph tried to slice his head off, but Fyronum ducked. "Gosh, will you guys ever give up?" he said. Flynn's voice boomed through the place we were in. "I do not want your friends to come to the End of Time without a proper introduction. I am merely giving you the grand welcoming," he said. Fyronum rolled his eyes.

(**Music : Off**)

A strand of the golden crest on his hair dropped to the ground in front of his face. The monsters walked towards him, ready to attack. Fyronum closed his eyes. "Are you enjoying your welcome home gift, Fyronum? How do you feel about it?" asked Flynn.

(**Red Like Roses (Ver. 2) – RWBY**)

Fyronum opened his eyes, which were now on fire. "**TOO PISSED OFF TO FUCKING ENJOY IT!**" he yelled. He punched the handimorph in front of him, making it barrel into all of the other monsters behind it. "**WHO WANTS SOME MORE?!**" he shouted. He charged a ball of energy in his hand, and threw it at a group of enemies. It exploded, and killed a lot of monsters. He jumped, and took out his sword. I looked up at him, and an image formed in my mind. It was a girl with silver eyes and black hair, with red and black clothes, and a black and red scythe. Ruby Rose. The image faded, and I saw Fyronum again. His sword turned into a huge blade bigger then he was. He slammed it into the ground, and made an explosion that knocked us all into the wall behind us. A lot of dark mist went into the air, and created a giant dark orb. It split into chronomancers, like the last one, but this time, it made a thousand. Over a million more monsters rose from the ground, and Fyronum landed on the ground. The giant sword shrunk, and he picked it up. The mymphri-nymphs rushed up to him. He made a symbol appear under him by stabbing his sword into the ground, and a red light enveloped him. His eyes weren't flaming anymore, but something different happened. His eyelids were pitch black, and his veins turned visible. His veins were black, purple, and blue. The eye that had turned into a normal one, his left one, had turned into the faded one that I always knew. His eye was grey, and his pupil was a dark faded red. The slit in his right eye disappeared, and it turned completely red. He took his sword out of the ground. "**GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY, YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS!**" he teleported behind a handimorph, and sliced it in half. He reappeared above a chronomancer, and erased it from existence with his right hand. Fyronum zipped around the field, slicing through every enemy that was in his way. He rammed into a handimorph, knocking it into a chronomancer. He jumped, and launched himself at another, blowing it up in a purple mist. The mist surrounded him, and he enveloped his sword in it. He threw his blade into the sky, making it break the atmosphere. A symbol was made from the broken atmosphere, just like in the game of Final Fantasy XIII-2, where Caius made the meteor appear in the sky. Fyronum used his hands to crush a handimorph's head. He slammed a mymphri-nymph into the center of the world, and made the ground break. He threw a handimorph into a chronomancer, and quickly teleported to us. He made an orb appear around us, and teleported to a ledge far away from the field. The orb made us come with him. The ground at the battlefield went back, and the symbol in the sky shattered like glass. A sword bigger than a skyscraper came down through the broken symbol. It came in contact with the ground, and Fyronum made the orb around us disappear. He jumped down, and made orbs of light and dark energy appear in both of his hands. He combined them by putting his hands together. The impact from the sword hitting the ground made an impact wave that reached us, breaking everything around it. Fyronum went straight into the center of the world, and made light burst out of the ground. I couldn't see, and was lifted off of the ground.

(**Lake Bresha – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I didn't expect to be alive, but I was. I opened my eyes, and saw an orange object on top of me. It was Conker, and he was still unconscious. I got up, and picked Conker up. I walked outside, and saw that it wasn't dark outside anymore. It had been a whole day since Fyronum blew up the world. The only thing was, if I was still on it, it didn't blow up. The whole place was frozen, and there was light. I looked up, and saw that the X-Facility was still there. I slung Conker over my shoulder, and looked around. _Wait a second…_ I looked back at the X-Facility. There was a light coming out of its side. I squinted to see what was going on. I couldn't see, so I adjusted my Techno glasses to zoom in 141 miles further. Pieces of the metal shell were breaking off of the world. The city itself was being pulled out of the hole. I saw pieces of the chambers my mother created coming out as well. I looked to the left to see what was pulling it. There was a dark orb that was surrounded by a dark purple membrane, and had a red and yellow core. A white wind swirled around it. The objects from my home went inside of the orb. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something in the sky. I took my eyes away from the orb. Up in the clouds, I saw a vortex dropping objects. I took off my glasses, surprised. The vortex was far away. It was so far away, it looked as small as a pebble. Fyronum had just blown the place up, and had somehow managed to make my world start to fall apart. I needed to find Fyronum. I put my glasses in my pocket, and walked up an ice slope in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. There were so many different places, almost like in certain video games. I was in an area that was frozen, with shards of ice everywhere. Ahead of me, there was a world full of gems and rocks. The vortex was dropping pieces of the X-Facility, which rearranged far away. _Oh, no…_ I thought. I knew that gems were most common in Gem Valley, a world in Chronos Oblivious. Crystal Mountain was almost completely frozen all the time. Fyronum had done something to transport different parts of worlds to the End of Time. Conker woke up. "WHY does everyone sling me over their shoulder when I'm unconscious?" he asked, jumping off of my shoulder. "Because we don't leave adorable characters behind." I said. Conker rolled his eyes, and I motioned him to follow me.

(**Music : Off**)

I finished off this chapter. Our story will soon come to an end, but there are still things to be done. It turns out that you shouldn't mess with the crest on Fyronum's hair. He will have anger issues. Where is the rest of the group, and where is Fyronum? What happened to Jane and Sonic, and where are they now? Where is Flynn, and what is he doing now? Find the answers to these questions soon, on chapters soon to come!

(**This Will Be The Day – RWBY**)

I watched as Laurelin was struck down by a human warrior's sword. I just looked at the humans from my throne. My hatred flowed through the throne, and turned it black and crimson. I got up, and looked at Laurelin. She disintegrated into golden dust. I picked up the sword, and did the same thing I did to the chair. The sword turned black. I sliced the air horizontally, and killed all of the warriors with a dark shockwave. I made the sword disappear, and mourned over the golden dust. I couldn't bear this. A dark angel appeared behind me. "If you want the goddess of mymphrirs to be revived, encase the Sand of Chronos inside of this hourglass. Kill the fifteenth grandson of Tempo-gear, the god of time, and a hole in time will open, allowing you to destroy a universe, and fill the hourglass with more sand. If you succeed, Laurelin will be revived, but much more powerful," he said. He made the hourglass appear in front of me. I looked up. "Yes, I will do just that. Laurelin… I WILL avenge you!" I said, getting up. I would kill the fifteenth grandson of Tempo-gear, and avenge Laurelin. Little did I know, her human form was just born in a world called Earth.


	21. Chapt21 BrittaneyConkerBanjo&Kazooie

This is the first chapter of this week, teamwork week. Characters will work together to handle difficult situations. Also, if you visit YouTube, I have made a video where you can vote for games I can do Let's Plays on. Don't miss out on it, it ends on December 10th! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 21**_

"_**Brittaney, Conker, Banjo & Kazooie"**_

(**The Gapra Whitewood – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I walked forward, stepping over sharp crystals. "Ugh, Freezeezy Peak wasn't this dangerous!" complained Conker, pulling his jacket off of a crystal. I rolled my eyes. "This isn't Banjo-Kazooie!" I said to him, jumping off of a frozen platform. He tripped over a crystal, and fell off of the platform. I healed him, and walked ahead. He shook the snow off of him, and limped ahead. There were more platforms ahead, frozen on top of each other. I ran up to the platforms, and jumped across them, one after another. I got to the top, expecting Conker to be right behind me. He kept slipping off of the ice. I turned around, and took out a grappling hook. "Conker, duck!" I said. He did so, and I shot the hook. It caught on to his hood, and I pulled him up. I unlatched the hook, and Conker fell down. "I'm too tired… can't we just rest?" He asked. I sighed in annoyance, picked him up, and pushed him forward. There was a large ice slope in front of us. I pushed him down it, and he slid all the way down at high speed. He slid into an ice pillar, which quickly woke him up, and hurt him a lot. I took my green headband off of my head, and pulled it apart. It was now a long string. I clicked a button on the middle of it, and it grew wider. I placed it on the ground. I stepped onto it, and pushed downward with my right foot. The headband had turned into a snowboard, and it tipped over when my foot pressed onto its edge. The snowboard slid down the slope, and when I started heading for the ice pillar, I held onto my board. I pressured the back of it with my feet, and it tipped downward, the front pointing upward. I did this so I didn't ram into the pillar, like Conker. I squeezed my board, and it formed my broken headband. I pulled the other end out of the ground. I held both ends, and put them close to each other. They magically mended, reconnecting. I put it back on, and walked over to Conker. "You're a king. Why are you so clumsy?" I asked him, healing him. He got up. "Because… there are no chocolate bars here. I was already disoriented when we crashed into that cave," he said. An imaginary light-bulb lit over my head, but it wasn't imaginary to Conker. "Hey, that's my thing!" he said. He jumped, took the light-bulb, and crushed it. I ignored this, and took out a small Hershey's chocolate bar, holding it out to him. "Um, that's too sma-" he started, before I shoved the chocolate into his mouth. "Really, 'Um, that's too small'? Well, the complaint compartment closed 4 hours ago," I said. I put on my Techno glasses to see how far the Gem Valley segment of the place was. "Okay, Gem Valley is just 3 miles away," I said. Conker sighed. "Why is it so far?" he whined. I had enough of his complaints. My blonde hair turned red. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" I yelled. Conker backed away. I walked over to him. "It's too far for you? Well how 'bout I give you a lift?!" I said. I picked him up by one of his ears. I span around, and threw him in the direction of Gem Valley. He screamed from all the air pushing him back, the velocity, and the point that he was so high. I think he was also screaming because of how hard I held onto his ear. My hair reverted back to its normal color. _And that, reader, is how you do the moogle throw. Squirrel throw. You know what, whatever, let's just get on with the story._ Conker was up high in the sky. I decided to get there around the time he got there. I started running, but started to slip on the ice. I sat down, and took out the blades of two ice skates. I attached them to the bottom of my boots. I stood up, and gained my balance. I rolled up my right sleeve to reveal a watch. I pressed a button on the side that said _help_. The screen had a picture of a clock, which after three seconds, had a picture of a heart, a compass, and a summoning crystal. I rotated the screen so the arrow on the bottom of my watch pointed at the compass. I pressed _select_ on the side of the watch. The screen said _loading… loading… _three worlds' names popped up. X-Facility, Gem Valley, and Coliseum. I rotated the screen counter-clockwise until the arrow pointed to Gem Valley. I once again pressed select. _Uploading compass path…_ _Gem Valley : 2.99 miles away._ It said. I pressed a button that said _illuminate _on the top side of the watch.

(**Sneaking In / Mission : Infiltration – Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII**)

A transparent, green path lit up in front of me. It stretched across the frozen landscape, and stopped at the segment of Gem Valley. Thankfully, it was on top of all of the crystals. It went around big ice pillars. I slid onto the path, and then started skating. As if I were in a video game, an avalanche was created behind me. It covered the crystals behind me, and started to speed up. I crouched to gain more speed. I got back up when I headed toward an ice pillar. Just as I was about to ram into it, I swerved out of the way of the pillar. The heavy snow and ice pulled the pillar out of the ground. There was another slope ahead of me. I crouched again, gaining momentum this time. When I started going down the slope, I saw that there was no ground at the bottom. The slope curved upward, and stopped. The ice pillar from before had been thrown out of the avalanche because of the velocity from going down the slope. If I jumped, the pillar would impale me. If I didn't jump, the avalanche would kill me. I squinted to see a black, frozen line. When I came down, I saw that it was a tree branch, 3 yards off of the ground. I knew what to do at that time. I came down the slope, and just when the ground left my feet, I jumped. I went higher, higher and higher. So I didn't go too high, I held onto the branch with two hands. Because of my speed, and the slippery ice that coated the branch, I started to swing on the branch. The ice pillar flew past me, and the avalanche broke the ramp at the slope, and the snow tumbled down the cliff. Conker was about to land on the ground. I closed my eyes, and thought about all the clocks in the universe coming to a complete halt. I heard no more sound. I opened my eyes to see everything come to a complete halt. My transparent green path had gotten more color, and was now translucent. I started to swing faster, and higher. Finally, my left hand let go. If I didn't have gloves on almost all the time, my hands would have to be decapitated by now. I started swinging around the branch. This reminded me of how Conker got from tree to tree in the beta, which was now an actual game, "Twelve Tales : Conker 64". I let go of the tree with my right hand, and I went flying forward. Since time had stopped, the wind had too, and it couldn't push me back. I had actually gotten high enough for my hands to touch the clouds. They were like mist. When my hands went through them, they felt wet, but soft. It was like cotton candy, but for the body, not the mouth. I started to descend, and my path became visible again. I was very close to Gem Valley now. I saw a bunch of giant white orbs, frozen in midair, right above my path. They were snowballs, probably from the avalanche. I landed on my path, a little dizzy. I was 1 yard away from Gem Valley. I slid over, and time came back as soon as I reached my destination. My path disappeared behind me. I caught Conker, but he feinted as soon as I did. The snowballs, which I had completely forgotten, were about to crush me. I turned around after seeing shadows in front of me. I gasped in surprise. I was way too late to react though. Just as I was about to get crushed, the snowballs split in half, and flew right past me. _What?_ I wondered. When the frozen dust cleared, I saw a small figure in front of me. It was a midget with raven black hair. "Jane?" I asked. The figure turned around, and smiled. "Hello, Brittaney. It's nice to see you again," she said.

(**The Sunleth Waterscape – Final Fantasy XIII**)

"Jane, you remember me!" I said. She nodded. "Yes, we're cousins. You were born in a different universe, so I never met you. My new friend, Sonic, told me this. He said he found it on something called "Wikipedia". Now, I also have two other friends I'd like you to meet," she said. She pointed behind me. I turned around to see a honey bear with shorts and a backpack. "Banjo? As in, Banjo and Kazooie? But how?" I asked. Banjo was obviously tired, for he collapsed onto the ground, half-asleep. Kazooie, a red crested breegull (an imaginary bird species), poked her head out of Banjo's backpack. Apparently, nobody in the Banjo-Kazooie series could talk normally. They only made sound effects, and words appeared over them. I had techno glasses on, so I could see what they were saying. "Jane, is this the numbskull you were talking about?" asked Kazooie. "Kazooie!" said Banjo, waking up. He got up, and yawned. "I'm sorry for her rudeness. I'm Banjo, and this is my friend, Kazooie," he said. He saw Conker, unconscious, in my arms. "Is that Conker?" he said, the words appearing over his head. Kazooie looked over Banjo's head. "That's the fur-faced rodent whose friend was killed!" she said. Three periods appeared over Banjo's head. I had just realized something. Banjo and Kazooie ruled Spiral Mountain, and Conker ruled the Panther Kingdom. None of them had less power. Banjo took out a big bar of chocolate. "These are what boost his health, right?" he asked me. I nodded. Apparently, since Banjo and Kazooie had awesome games that broke the fourth wall, they could break it any time. Flurry broke the fourth wall almost all the time in the game I starred in, The End of Time, but I couldn't do the same all the time. Banjo tossed the chocolate into the air, and it disappeared as soon as it landed on Conker. Conker woke up, and I let go of him. He fell onto the floor. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked, getting up. He saw Banjo and Kazooie, and froze. "What are you two doing here? You gave me a honeycomb 5 years ago! You know I'm allergic to honey!" he said. "I didn't know! Besides, Rareware helped you get better. Tootie even sent you 20 bars of chocolate," said Banjo. "Let's just leave the dumb alcoholic chipmunk here, and we can go," said Kazooie. Banjo reached for Kazooie with his left hand. He pulled Kazooie's head, and let go. Her head slammed into the backpack, and she started coughing and wheezing. "Um… why are you here?" I asked. Banjo scratched his head. "Well, our new friend, Jane, told us about an orange squirrel. I knew that it was Conker, but he's a red squirrel. There was also Mario's rival, Sonic. He told us that you played all of our games, except for Nuts & Bolts. You brought Rareware back from Microsoft, and we finally got Banjo Threeie. You even managed to stop Nuts & Bolts from being in stores. We wanted to thank you, even though Kazooie won't admit it," he said. Kazooie pecked Banjo in the head, probably because he was embarrassing her. I chuckled. "Well, I always wanted to see the sequels that Rare promised," I said. Meanwhile, while we were having this conversation, a meteor was hurtling toward us. Jane looked up. "Everyone, look out!" she yelled. I looked up, and stared at the meteor. I felt a familiarity from looking at it. "Come on, come on! We need to go!" said Conker, trying to pull my arm. I stayed rooted into the ground. Banjo pulled Conker, doubling the force that tried to pull me away from the meteor's path. Banjo whispered something to Kazooie. Kazooie flew out of his backpack, and pecked my arm. I looked at Kazooie. "What was that for?" I asked. She pointed a wing upward. "Move out of the way or you'll be a toasted pancake!" she said. Now that I wasn't staying still, Banjo pulled harder. I was knocked into Kazooie, and then onto Conker, who fell onto Banjo. The meteor crashed onto the ground, and smoke covered the place. I closed my eyes to protect myself from the dust and ashes. I opened my eyes to see a flame in the middle of the area. I got up. Kazooie and Conker had been flattened, but they regenerated. I walked over to the flame. A figure rose inside of it. It walked out, and collapsed. It was a boy with black, windswept hair, and charred green pants and a blue, burnt jacket. This was Flurry Flawnless.

(**This Will Be The Day – RWBY**)

I healed Flurry, and helped him get up. "W-who are you?" he asked. "You must be joking! It's me, Brittaney!" I said. "Doesn't ring a bell…" he said. Falling from so high must have made him lose his memory somehow. Suddenly, mymphri-nymphs rose from the ground. "What?" I wondered aloud. Flurry just looked around in confusion. A keyblade, a weapon that also worked as a key, appeared in his hand. He had the X-Blade, the most powerful keyblade in the Kingdom Hearts games. "What is this thing?" he asked. I took a mirror out of nowhere. "No time to talk! Here, look at yourself in this mirror," I said. I ran up to a mymphri-nymph, and kicked it. I realized that I still had my skates on. I ducked to dodge a swipe from another mymphri-nymph. It tripped over me, and fell onto the floor. Another mymphri-nymph ran to me, but something was thrown at it, eradicating it. It was the X-Blade. Flurry landed next to it, and pulled it out of the ground. He swung it around, and rested it on his two shoulders. He smiled at me. "It's nice to know you're okay, after all of these years, Brittaney," I smiled back at him. A handimorph rose behind me, and was ready to attack. Flurry also had power over time. He slowed time down, and warped behind me. He sliced the handimorph in half. Jane jumped into the air, and threw her sword at a ground of mymphri-nymphs. The sword exploded, and rematerialized in her hand. She did the same thing 4 more times. Meanwhile, Flurry and I were slicing handimorphs apart. Conker, Banjo, and Kazooie woke up. They didn't use weapons though. Instead, Banjo picked Kazooie up, and turned her into a Breegul Blaster, which meant that he could use Kazooie as a handheld gun that shot eggs. Banjo equipped her with grenade eggs. He started shooting them, destroying various types of mymphri-nymphs. A type that was new to me, called assassins, jumped into the air. The assassins were like spiders, but their legs were different types of swords. When they span around in midair, they were like spinning blades. If they were killed, but still in one piece, they would explode. "Conker, take out your chainsaw, and slice those mymphri-nymphs in half," I said, pointing upward. "How do I get up there?" he said, taking his chainsaw out. I ran over, and picked him up. "Like…" I started, spinning him around, "this!" I yelled, throwing him into the air. He flew into the sky, and started slicing the assassins. Another type of mymphri-nymph appeared. It was called a deathgaze. It only had one eye, but if it glowed red, it could freeze anything that looked at it. It was surrounded by a cloak, and had no body, like the chronomancers. Speaking of the devils, chronomancers appeared as well. Flurry stabbed the deathgaze in the eye, and it melted. I burned a chronomancer, and threw a chunk of ice at Flurry. Flurry caught it, and threw it at an assassin that was in midair. It froze, and landed on the ground. It exploded, leaving a purple flame in the ground. Kazooie shot a grenade egg at me, even though Banjo didn't shoot it. It nearly hit me. "Hey, watch it!" I said. Kazooie laughed mischievously. I rolled my eyes, and impaled a handimorph with a blade on my right sleeve. With my left, I shot four arrows at 4 assassins. They all exploded, and Conker landed. He put his chainsaw away, and took out two guns. _Another_ type of mymphri-nymph landed onto the ground. It was called a shaman. It seemed to be the only mymphrir that had normal eyes. It had no legs. The shaman hovered in the air, holding on to two sticks. One stick, a staff, had a skeleton on the top, and a gold ring surrounding the bottom. The other was a cane with a small star inside of the semi-circle. It raised the skeleton staff, and a skeleton rose out of the ground. Conker shot it down as soon as it appeared. Words appeared over Banjo's head. "From the knowledge given to me at Mad Monster Mansion, just breaking the skeleton apart won't destroy it," he said. I nodded to Conker in agreement to Banjo. He rolled his eyes, and placed a bomb next to the skeleton. The shaman waved its staff around, and the skeleton reassembled. It picked up the bomb, and threw it at Conker. Conker moved out of the way. The bomb exploded, leaving a huge dent in the ground. I jumped into the air, and shot arrows at the shaman, reloading constantly. I finally lunged toward it with my blade pointing toward it. I stabbed it, and it disappeared. I landed next to Conker. More mymphri-nymphs appeared. I sighed. I took out a red and black scythe. Flurry looked at it in surprise. "What? Since when did you turn into Ruby Rose?" he asked. "About three seconds ago, when the author randomly gave me her scythe, and gave the story a plot twist," I replied. I ran up to a deathgaze that had just appeared. I tried to slice its neck, but I then remembered it didn't have one. The cloak was pulled from it. The sun made its eye burn. _Well, it works anyway._ Another shaman appeared. As soon as it started to hold up its staff, I held the skeleton head with my scythe. I pressed a button, and the curved blade rolled up, slicing the skeleton head off. I unraveled the scythe, and sliced the shaman's head off. Apparently, it did nothing. I raised my scythe over my head, and swung downward, killing the shaman in a purple mist. Four big chains rose out of the ground. "Key chains? What is this, some sort of joke?" asked Conker. He was about to pull one out of the ground. "DON'T DISTURB THEM!" yelled Flurry. He flicked his wrist, and Conker flew forward, over the chains. An assassin crawled up behind Flurry. It stood up, and grew normal hands and feet. The swords flew out of its body. The assassin shrunk. It had taken the shape of Jane. Flurry turned around to see her. The swords were heading toward Flurry. I used one of my special abilities, Spirit of a Phantom, which allowed me to go through things. I ran through Flurry, and sliced the imposter in half. "What did you-" started Flurry. I held his head, and directed it toward the real Jane, and then to a sword that was headed toward him. Jane jumped into the air, and made her sword grow. She threw it like a javelin, above Flurry's head. The sword impaled all of the other swords, and went straight into a mountain far away, about a mile. I blinked, and Jane was gone. She was holding onto her sword that was stuck in the mountain. "How does she do that?" asked Banjo. "Most of her abilities are based off of Noctis' abilities from Final Fantasy 15," I replied. He nodded, but didn't understand. The sword detached from the mountain, and Jane threw it all the way back here. A blue, blurry object quickly moved to our area. "Hello Sonic," I said, "it's great to see you." The blue hedgehog caught Jane's sword before it landed. "And you are… Brittaney, right?" he asked. I nodded. Jane appeared, sitting on the handle of her sword. "What is going on? Sonic? Shouldn't you be preparing for your new game, Sonic the Hedgehog : Twilight Chronicles?" asked Conker. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for Conker-Kazooie?" asked Sonic. "Dammit Sonic, that's a fan game!" replied Conker, angrily. "Well, at least I have more games than you," said Sonic. "Well, I have a better story than you, even though it only lasted a few games!" said Conker. Sonic laughed. "Really? Really, are you serious? I have a better story than you. I have more characters, and better soundtracks!" said Sonic. "SHUT UP! Everyone loves Windy and Co! Your Windy Hill Zone is just a rip off of Windy!" yelled Conker. "No, my Windy Hill Zone is way cooler than your 'Windy'," said Sonic. Conker held Sonic by the shoulders, and pushed him up against the wall. "Bitch, Conker's Bad Fur Day is one of the most memorable platformers ever made. Have you played a better game?" Conker asked. "Yes, The End of Time, and Sega games," replied Sonic. Conker stopped for a second. "The End of Time, maybe, but Sega, HELL NO!" yelled Conker. He pushed Sonic into the wall, and made him fall down. "Um, Conker, you do know that that was a celebrity you just pushed into the mountain. Imagine what his fans would think. You, out of all people, killed someone famous. Wait, actually, that kind of sounds like you," I said. Conker turned around, and Sonic rose behind him. He had black eyes with red pupils. "Um, Conker, you should run now," I said. "Why?" he asked. "Sonic E.X.E…" said Flurry. Conker turned around, and screamed. Sonic lunged toward him. "Well, the creator should make everything normal tomorrow," Flurry said. Banjo sighed. "Well, the speed demon's really a demon. Nut breath over there is probably going to die," said Kazooie. "KAZOOIE!" said Banjo.

(**Music : Off**)

Brittaney has gotten to a segment of Gem Valley, the home world of Maria Gemfire, who you should know from "The Origin of The Graceful Assassin". Brittaney met Jane again, and we now know that they were cousins. Conker pushed Sonic down the mountain, and now he is Sonic E.X.E, a creepy Sonic from a hacked Sonic game, called Sonic E.X.E. Flurry somehow got to the small segment of Gem Valley. If you tune in for the rest of "The Origin of The Graceful Assassin", you will find out how this happened. Banjo and Kazooie finally met Brittaney, who has saved the gaming world by buying Rareware back from Microsoft, the company that would have completely killed it. I will purposely skip what Sonic E.X.E does, because it would not relate to the story at all. I'll skip to the part where I put everything back to normal. Everyone still needs to find Fyronum, the cause of the worlds' distortion. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
